Broken Toy
by Vicks111
Summary: PostSeries. Yue and Yukito are starting to merge and have made a decision. Fate however, has something else in store for them. They should have know better than to play cards with Fate. Will they bet it all in, or drop the bet?
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP. I just made the story.**

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye_

As far as good-byes go for, Yue was never one much for them; neither Yukito for that matter. However, here he was, facing the man who had created him, who had loved him, even if only as a son, but who had loved him still; him who, once upon a time, would have done anything for his sake. And he was saying good-bye.

"I am not Clow Reed, Yue. I may possess the memories of Clow but I am not him. Something that is dead cannot live again, which is why Clow entrusted the both of you to Sakura. Do you hate Sakura-san, Yue?"

"It's not that I hate her…"

"…And for Yue, that means, _really likes_" he paused, breathing in deeply, "It's a good thing that I came here, since I met the Yue and Kerberos Clow created, and that like Clow, Sakura loves deeply." He stopped to kneel beside Yue, and placed his right hand in the angel's long hair, "But you must know, that there are things I could not have predicted. I planned to make you fall in love with Sakura-san, after the final judgement, so you could accepted her, and take care of her forever, because that is what you yearned for…but I couldn't predict the heart of your other form. Yukito has, or better said, you have chosen Sakura's brother as your love, and I wonder whose Sakura-san's love is…"

Yue couldn't speak, he couldn't move, it was like there was a spell binding him to the floor, "I…she…"

"Shh, Yue, its of no consequence now. You can still be happy with him; you love him more than I ever expected you to love her. Be happy, and do not mind what will happen in the future, after all, your mistress is always right, everything will be alright, even if you depended on me for that future you craved for once", Eriol stood, leaving the moon guardian still on the floor and headed towards the door, "I will always be your friend if you need one, but I can no longer be more than that."

Yue kneeled there for a while still grasping at his last conversation with Clow Reed. He wanted to cry, yell, and fly away, but he just couldn't move. After a few minutes there, he felt Touya's presence approaching him, and as he opened the door to the garden, Yue stood and was ready to fly away. But his tender voice and his mystic aura stopped him faster than any order Sakura could have given him.

"Yue, are you alright? Eriol told me you wanted to talk to me…"

He is not Clow anymore; he just said so, so why the hell doesn't he mind his own business! "Touya, I must tell you, I am not fine" no need to lie to him, anyway, "This is too much for me right now, I need time alone, and who knows how much time that will be"

"What are you saying?" Touya stammered forward, and that seemed to break whatever power still keeping Yue standing on the floor. He floated two meters above Touya, and only replied, "Tell my mistress, that I will be gone for a few days, but I shall be back, I will always be back. Tell her not to worry, that I do not plan on leaving her ever, but I need time for myself. Tell Kerberos to don't look for me, I need time alone…and…" his voice broke against his statement, "Tell Fujitaka-sensei that I am sorry for not being here right now for him"

"What about me, Yue? Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Yue felt that knot in his throat again, but made his best to regain composure, "What do I have to say to you?" he said, finding sarcasm the easiest way, and maybe the only way to talk in his current state, "If you are worried about Yukito, I will be back before the start of the semester. I have nothing else of importance to say to you." And with that he flew off, heading away from all the places where he would usually go.

As if on cue, Kaho Mizuki appeared at the door, and embraced the tall man, "Let him be, Touya, the only person that is more stubborn than him right now, is Eriol. And that, is saying a lot," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, "your father is awake, you might as well explain him this whole mess". With that, both of them headed inside.

Yue kept flying away, away from everything, this house he had known once, long ago, from his own home now, away from his mistress, away from the feelings he was trying to understand. To such a logical creature, the only way to deal with everything around him was to get away, and think.

He was now outside of Tokyo, and he stopped for a moment, he didn't intend to get out of the city, and yet, he felt some sort of magical source near him. Flying towards the source, he descended upon a small glade, which seemed out of place, because it was surrounded by a thick forest. He couldn't have found it, he thought, without magic.

The glade was beautiful; surrounded by trees, there were several kinds of flowers around them, making a small barrier against them, like if they were trying to stop anyone from entering and ruining the beauty inside. In the center there was a small lagoon, with clear water, and the full moon reflected itself on it, creating an even more enchanting aura.

For the first time this evening, Yue was calm, the glade pushed all of his troubled thoughts away, making him concentrate on the peace he had in such a place. He then tried to find the source of magic, which enchanted the glade, and kept humans at bay from it. Slowly, he approached the lagoon, and he spotted the magical source; a rose bush that grew at the edge of the pond.

"Odd, roses are not grown in Japan, well, at least not naturally…" he said, mostly to himself, until he finally noticed that, in fact, every plant inside the glade was not natural of Japan. Orchids, tulips, and many other flowers that Yue couldn't recognize where among them, even the first line of trees weren't native to Japan. Somehow, this small glade reminded him of England.

"_Yue..."_ he heard someone calling

"Who is there??" he turned around, he recognized the voice but he couldn't quite place where it came from.

"_Where am I, Yue?"_ again, the voice asked him. A chill went down his spine as he realized who he was talking to.

"Yukito, how long have you been conscious?" Yue could feel the beginnings of a big headache as he rather thought this question.

"_Ano…I guess that since you started talking with the Clow boy_…" Yukito thought back to Yue.

The headache increased tenfold after Yukito thought these words, and Yue could no longer stand it. "But, how…?" he managed to think back to Yukito, before passing out from the pain.

It was a cool morning when he finally woke up. He had been asleep for what it seemed forever, and yet, his body seemed to have been awake already. He groaned, feeling still the last remnants of the terrible headache.

"Good morning, Yue" a calm voice said…hold on…said?

"_Yukito, you are actually talking with me?"_ Yue tried to say, but nothing of the sort came out of his mouth, _"how come?"_

"Well, yesterday, after you passed out from the headache, I was practically forced out, and I kinda was scared for a while, so I didn't sleep, not that I could with that awful headache, mind you, and then I reached out for some water and imagine my surprise when I was there, but my reflection showed me a long-haired angel" he said, giggling.

"_Hold on, are you saying me that we didn't transform before I passed out?"_

"Nope…this is not good, right Yue?"

"_Don't worry Yukito, we will figure this out"_

* * *

A/N: This might be a bit confusing, so I will clear it up. The italics will be used only when Yue and Yukito are communicating. At this point, they can't really carry on a conversation in their mind; it's a strain to follow so many train of thoughts. The one outside will talk and the one in the mind will think back, which will be italized.


	2. Where Destiny starts playing its cards

Disclaimer:This characters are property of CLAMP. I just made the story.

This chapter is very long compared to the first one. I am not trying to make them all in similar lengths, and some will be much shorter than others. Things start getting interesting…at least for Sakura.

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 2: Where Destiny starts playing its cards_

_A few days later…_

"Kero-chan, stop it!!" Sakura said, trying to pry off her sun guardian of her brother's finger. Kerberos had been bothering and bickering with Touya ever since the day Clow, or rather, Eriol casted his last spell, and Yue had disappeared.

"But Sakura," he tried to convince her, "It's this baka's fault that Yue's gone!!" he growled.

"Takes one to know one, stuffed toy!!" Touya growled back.

"Hooee!!"

"Nevermind, Sakura..." with that, Kero flew up to her bedroom, as she ran after him.

"Kerberos! Talk to me!!" she finally snapped at him, in the comfort of her bedroom.

"You wouldn't get it, even if it hit you with a brick!" Kero replied but wasn't given any more time to continue fighting with her, as they both felt Yue's presence outside the window. Racing to the window, Sakura let the moon guardian inside.

"Yue! You had me worried!!" she said to him as she fought back tears in her eyes. He kneeled to her level and with a finger he whipped a tear that had managed to fall.

"I am really sorry, Sakura, I just wasn't feeling well and needed some time to think. I was really confused" he hugged her close, as she started crying heartfully, and Kero approached the two of them. "I am back, and I will always be back…always…" he tried soothing her, and it seemed to have worked. As she pulled back from the embrace, he grabbed Kero in one hand, and tossed him out of the window, "I need to talk with her, out with you!" and then he closed the window; outside a very angry Kero cursed against the window, and started looking for a way inside.

She only chuckled as Yue did this, and he turned and gave her a small smile, "Sakura, part of the reasons I didn't come back earlier, is that, well, somehow, after I talked with Eriol, Yukito and I were able to communicate with one another. Even now, he is conscious as we speak."

She sank to the bed as he said that, and after several minutes, she was able to say something, "Was it some kind of spell, that kept you from talking to each other?"

"Nor really; I guess it was more willing than that. All this time we where away, we have been talking, about, well, everything, and after much thinking, I think it's time we give Touya his magic back"

"But I am not strong enough, yet, I don't know when I will be" she started crying again and he sat down on the bed with her, grabbing her hands in his, "But you are strong Sakura, you may not be as strong Clow was, yet, but you are now much stronger than Eriol, and he has been able to maintain his guardians, even after he split his magic. Everything will be alright…"

She smiled as he said those words, and enthusiastically she leapt to the door, "Let's go and tell everybody!"

"There is something else I want to ask you. Please don't tell everyone about me and Yukito yet…" he looked worried, but he gave her a small reassuring smile, "Yukito wants to tease everyone for a while…"

"Hai Yukito!!" she said giggling, and heading downstairs, as he followed her.

Downstairs, an angry Kerberos was knocking frantically at the kitchen window for entrance, while Touya stared at him laughing from the table. As soon as he heard footsteps, though, he raced to open the window and let the guardian in. The last thing he wanted right now is to upset her more. Behind her, a familiar figure stood in the kitchen door as she entered and hugged Touya.

"Yue is back! He is alright!!", Touya couldn't help but glare at the moon guardian, who attempted a glare of his own, as Kero flew to his head and started kicking and punching him.

"You selfish good for nothing, Sakura was really worried about you, and she was so worried, that she made me worry a little about you, and as soon as you get here, instead of saying hello or explain yourself like a normal person, you just shove me out of the house! I am going to beat the stuffing out of you!!"

"I am not a normal person, Kerberos", he said, grabbing the stuffed guardian gently with one hand and petting his head with the other, "Come, tell me everything that has happened since I have been gone." And with that, all the anger from Kerberos was gone, as he started telling him everything that had happened in the household, as Yue headed to the living room.

"I guess that's the best apology Kero will get from him" Touya said as he let go of his sister's embrace, "So, is everything alright with him?"

"I think so, Touya" she was still a bit worried about Yue, but decided that the best course would be to wait on him to take initiative, "but he didn't really tell me much, maybe you can get him to tell you more, or maybe Yukito knows something. But I do know something, he has made a decision, it's all up to you now." She said, giggling as she left the kitchen.

It was Touya's time to blink, and in a very un-like Touya way, he said, "Hoe?"

"I'm home", Fujitaka greeted as a long-haired angel and a floating plushie walked out of the living room, "Welcome", the angel greeted him.

"Fujitaka!! Did you bring me modern yaki!! Please tell me you brought modern yaki!!" Kero flustered around Fujitaka, "I am afraid not, Kero. But I felt like bringing some takoyaki". Staring straight to the angel-like being standing in the living room door, he said, "You must be Yue, Sakura-san has told me all about you, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Yue was about to greet him back, but Sakura came in running and hugged her father, "Otou-san, how was your day? This is Yue, he is my other guardian". Yue nodded as she said these words and just said, "Mistress…"

"Oh, that's right, Yue. Otou-san, onii-chan, Yue and I have something we want to discuss with you." She said heading to the living room, with Yue and Kero behind her.

Fujitaka was curious, to say the least, everything was happening very fast for him, and he was still in the doorway, with his street shoes on, and holding all the grocery bags.

Touya came out of the kitchen, and saw his dad in the doorway, still holding the grocery bags, "Hey, otou-san, you would think the kaijuu would have helped you with these; let me take them"

"Touya, is something wrong with Sakura-san? She was so serious when she said she wanted to talk to us" Fujitaka said, as he handed the bags to his son.

"I don't think something is wrong…but I still get goosebumps when those three are together like that", he said heading for the kitchen. Entering the living room, Fujitaka sat on the couch, waiting for Touya to come back, and staring at his daughter's guardians. They were standing behind her, the one called Yue had his eyes closed and was standing with his arms crossed; Kero was just sitting in Yue's shoulders, but he also had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. It was funny, in the whole week Fujitaka had known Kero, he had never been this serious, it seemed like he behaved himself a little, whenever Yue was around; that thought made him giggle.

Both Yue and Kero opened one eye as Fujitaka giggled, and this made him laugh harder. "What is so funny, otou-san?" Sakura asked; something that made Fujitaka laugh was obviously pretty funny.

"Oh, nothing really, Sakura-san, it's just…" he paused, staring at the guardians, "I don't really know how these whole guardians deal works, but those two seem to act as if they were brothers". Yue just turned his head to look out the window, somehow offended by the statement, and Kero laughed at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Fujitaka said, looking at the irritated expression on Yue's face. Kero just replied as he finished laughing, "Don't mind old grouchy here, he is not mad. The thing is, Clow was the only one to ever stress that fact about us, no one else has tried or, dared. I wonder why Mr. Grouch? ", he said turning back to Yue.

"So, are you the older brother or the younger one, Yue?" this time, Touya said as he finally came back from the kitchen, and seated next to his father. He just couldn't pass out on an opportunity to tease the moon guardian.

"Does it really matter? I have better things to do or say right now than my relationship with a cat."

"You see, Yue, that's no way to talk to your onii-chan" Kero replied, as a matter-of-factly.

"Kerberos!!" Yue snapped back and grabbed the plushie mid-air, strangling it. Touya snickered and Sakura sweatdropped. Fujitaka turned around to his daughter, and just said with his usual smile:

"So, what do you wanted to discuss with us honey?"

At the statement, Yue let go of Kerberos as he floated back to Sakura. She straightened herself, and looking at Yue, who nodded, she started, "Well, I have told you pretty much everything about the cards and the guardians. But there is one thing I haven't told you. Back in the days when Yukito was feeling very sick, Yue here was having trouble with getting magic from me, since I was changing all the cards. I wasn't strong enough yet, and since he gathers strength from the moon he couldn't get enough from there either; he was fading away. I didn't know that, and he wouldn't tell me then, but onii-chan figured it out; he offered Yue to draw from his own magic so they wouldn't fade away."

"Aww, Touya that was very nice of you", Touya just grunted and Sakura continued talking.

"Well, Yue accepted and started drawing magic from Touya. But now, Touya can't use his magical abilities like he used to, because all of his magic goes to Yue. After the power transfer, Touya was the one tired all the time. He is fine now, but he still can't see spirits like he used to. After considering it with Yue, we think it's time to give his magic back to Touya."

"Honey, but you just said that you are not strong enough to support him with your magic", Fujitaka tried to sound calm, but it was hard, considering that this could be dangerous to his daughter. Touya just stared in disbelief at Yue, as he put his hand on the child's shoulder and asked, "May I continue explaining, Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded as she seated next to his dad, and Kero sat on her shoulder.

"What the mistress was trying to say is that, even though she was not strong enough back then, she will be soon. Now that all the cards have been changed and she has been using them, her magic has increased. It's only a matter of a few months of training, with them, for her to be powerful enough."

Silence came as Yue finished his statements, and there were questions still lingering in the air, but no one dared to ask them. Finally, Touya cut the tension.

"Are you sure about this, Yue?"

Yue arched his brow, exasperated at the question. But Kerberos came to the aid.

"Yue is right; Sakura just needs more training, before she will be able to maintain Yue and the cards without a problem. She is already stronger than Eriol, after he split his powers, and he is still able to maintain his guardians."

"It sounds alright with me, then" Fujitaka said, smiling reassured. Touya was still skeptical, but he didn't want to push the subject further.

"I am glad everything is settled, so let's eat. I brought Takoyaki." Turning to Yue, he asked, "Will you stay for dinner, Yue?"

Yue looked at him with a surprised look on his face; Kero fluttered around Yue, bothering him again, "come on, stay for dinner, you loooove Takoyaki!"

The guardian looked away, slightly embarrassed by his brother, as his mistress came up to him, "You like takoyaki? I thought you said you didn't eat...If I had known sooner, I would have invited you to some." Sakura looked at him with a sadly.

"He doesn't eat; he is usually forced to eat", Kero stated, "Clow forced him to eat whenever there was something special to celebrate; usually by doing takoyaki. So, count many birthdays later, he was a fan of it."

Yue was tired of being spoken for, so he turned his gaze to Fujitaka and said, "Thank you, but no, Fujitaka-sensei..." and turning to Sakura, "...Maybe some other time."

"It was nice meeting you, Yue, please visit us more often" Fujitaka said, leaving for the kitchen.

With that, Yue spread his wings, and he began the transformation. As Yukito, emerged, Kero went to his inanimate toy state, mid-air as he was. Yukito opened his eyes, as the toy fell past his face and landed in his hands.

"Hello, little guy, where did you came from?" he said, asking the toy. Sakura giggled nervously, she still didn't know why Kero liked to keep the pretense of him being a toy around Yukito.

"Yuki"

"Hi Toya, is it time for dinner already?"

"Yes, are you staying?"

"I am not bothering, am I?"

"You never bother us, Yukito" it was now Sakura's time to say, "Let me take that upstairs", she said, trying to get Kero back.

"Oh, but he won't stay for dinner?" he said referring to the toy, "he might not be able to eat, but I am sure he would enjoy the conversation." With a wide smile on his face, Yukito headed to the kitchen with Kero on his hands.

"What was that about?" Touya said, when Yukito had left, "why is the toy pretending?"

"I don't know, but he will be pretty sad seeing us eat while he sits there trying not to move."

"Toya, I can't find any extra plates for the little guy. He will be sad if we don't serve him something." Yukito interrupted them. The siblings just stared at each other and laughed at the remark.

Once in the kitchen, the Kinomotos served the dinner, as Yukito sat on the table, playing with the Kero toy. Placing the toy on one of the ends of the table, Yukito turned his attentions to the family sitting with him. They started eating, and talking, like they usually did.

Once dinner was over, Sakura helped Yukito clean the table, and took Kero upstairs, with a cup of pudding. Poor Kero was crying softly for the awful experience he had suffered. Sakura reassured him he could eat his takoyaki once Yukito left, but that only made him cry harder. As she left Kero, as he comforted himself with pudding, she headed downstairs but she stopped as she heard her brother's voice talking to Yukito. She didn't want to interrupt them, and didn't want to pry into their business, and yet, she couldn't move from the stairs, she had a feeling...

"Are you alright Yuki? I was worried about you, Yue took off so suddenly. What was that all about?"

"Yue needed to sort some things out, by himself. I don't know much, Toya, if you haven't noticed, Yue is not a talkative person."

"But he took off without a care, neither of you, nor us. You must know something."

Yukito's aura, flared for a second, but it cooled down instantly. Sakura on the other hand took this as a cue.

"Really, Toya, I don't know more..."

"O-NI-CHAAAN!" Sakura ran down the stairs, interrupting the conversation. For a second, Touya had a Nakuru flashback, but he reminded himself, that gladly, Nakuru was not his sister.

"What is it, kaijuu?" he asked irritated.

"It's really late already, and you know otou-san hates it when you do your chores too late in the evening. Unless, of course, you are looking forward to doing yours and mine tomorrow." Sakura said, proud of coming out with such a great excuse to barge in. Her brother knew very well that when the chores were not done on the corresponding day, the offender had to do the next day chores as a punishment. And there was nothing Touya hated more than doing double chores on a saturday.

"Kaijuu, I was talking with Yuki. That can wait."

"Oh, no, Toya, I won't bother you more. Sakura is right, it is really late, and I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Yukito said, standing from the chair where he was sitting by the kitchen table.

Touya sighed, as he also stood, and Sakura approached him, and kicked him hard.

"That's for the two kaijuus you called me before, now go do the laundry, I'll say goodbye to Yukito."

"Fine! See you tomorrow, Yuki" Touya said, as he cursed under his breath as he limped to the laundry room.

As Yukito headed to the front door, Sakura stared, wondering if she should talk to him.

"If you want to say something, you should" Yukito said, his back to her, as he tied his laces.

She smiled, that answer was definitely Yue's.

"I was wondering, well, I interrupted you two. I didn't really want to, but I felt you and you, well..."

Standing up, Yukito looked back at her, and with a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't want to tell him any more than I did. He would have pushed the issue further if you hadn't interrupted us."

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. I am still worrying about some things, and when I finally talk to him, I want everything to be fine."

"I understand Yukito, but you should not take too much time, Yue."

Yukito was surprised Sakura was talking to him that way, so he did something to even the scale out.

"I'll talk with him, right now, if you order me to, Mistress" and he bowed as he said the words.

"Hooooeee!!" Sakura jumped back, startled at the change of tone and the title given.

Yukito giggled at the jump, and started laughing loud at the expression on her face.

"That was sooo mean, Yukito! You shouldn't tease me like that!!"

"If you wish so to be, my Mistress, then I won't do it again" he said, turning dead serious.

Sakura felt bad for using that tone with Yukito, and was about to apologize with him, when Yukito couldn't hold the serious face anymore and started laughing loud again.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but it was such a good opportunity, and I couldn't pass out on it!" he said as he continued laughing.

Sighing with relief, she waited for him to stop laughing. When he did, she said, as she opened the door.

"You won't be able to dodge that talk with him for long. He will insist on it, and then what will you do?"

"Hmm", Yukito said, scratching his head as he thought, "you could always run interference. You could get back at him for all those times..."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought, but she grinned, "This is going to be so much fun, he won't see it coming!" pausing for a moment, she asked, "Are you sure about it?"

Yukito walked outside and only said, "Yes". Sakura understood and said, "ok, but I hope you do know what you are doing, Yue."

Yukito turned around, at the use of the guardian's name. He smiled, and replied, "You are getting good at that, maybe I shouldn't have told. But then again, calling you mistress and seeing you cringe at the word is pretty funny too."

Sakura blushed, this time he wasn't really teasing her, and he wasn't calling her mistress, but that reply alone told her more than he had all night. He trusted her; both Yukito and Yue really trusted her.

"Oh, and we are coming by early in the morning, have a good rest, because the training starts tomorrow. We'll figure everything else then." he paused, looking at her surprise, "It was fun teasing Kerberos tonight, I want to see how long can he take my teasing him. Please let him keep the charade."

With that Yukito started walking towards his house. Sakura stood, looking at him walk away; she couldn't believe how much things had changed in them in one week: Yue almost ate, teased Kerberos, and teased her too. Yukito was reserved with Touya, he was serious with her, and was making her run interference between him and her brother; But they both wanted to give Touya his magic back, and for the first time since the judgement, they both seemed...peaceful. She felt a nudge at her shoulder, startling her.

"Takoyaki. Now"

As he opened the door to his home, Yukito sighed. Everything had one-week-old dust on top, and some of the food in the fridge had spoiled itself.

"We should get some new furniture, Yue, everything here is so old."

_The furniture is fine. We have all that we need._

"Come on, Yue, some new vases, or paintings could do a lot for this house. Besides, you could always place something you like in here."

_Hmm, maybe, I can buy some new clothes, for you, I mean._

"And what is wrong with my clothes?"

_Nothing, per se, but your color matching leaves something to be desired. _

"I don't need new clothes, Yue!"

_And I don't need new furniture._

"Fine, I'll let you choose a few shirts and pants, but we'll get a new couch, and a new rug. Plus paintings."

_Only if you also let me pick a few pair of shoes and some jewelry; Have you never heard of the word "accessorize" ?_

* * *

A/N: Just a small note: Yue is not talking through Yukito. When other people are around, the one inside the mind will usually "speak" to the one outside, but the one outside will only listen, and not really reply, since he is usually in another conversation. So, when Sakura refers to Yue in the final conversation, he is only telling Yukito what to say to her, and not really out in Yukito's body. I hope I didn't confuse you more.


	3. The Dreamed Escape

Disclaimer:These characters are property of CLAMP. I just made the story.

Hello there! This chapter is very different from the last two. For starters, it doesn't fit in the current timeline; it is back in the glade. Secondly, some may think the characters are being out of character. There are many circumstances making them act that way, and I hope, even if they are not clear, that you understand why. This chapter is necessary to explain some of the decisions later made.

Please read and review!

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_ Chapter 3 : The Dreamed Escape_

Yue sat confused at the edge of the spring, wondering what he should do. Yukito had been conscious, when he was controlling the body, something that had never happened before, and he had to figure out how to communicate with him without getting a massive headache. He sat there, letting Yukito rest for a while, before trying to talk to him again.

"Yukito...wake up"

Opening his eyes, Yukito grunted. He was so tired, and he had been awakened from such a deep sleep. Looking around, he was surprised to see nothing, absolutely nothing; pitch black, all around, and he felt like shrouded in mist. He was startled, to say the least, when he looked up, and saw an angel floating above him, and yet, the angel looked familiar.

"Am I dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't be stupid and pay attention, will you?" the angel said, landing across him. He recognized the voice, and now was fully aware of the being in front of him.

"Yue? How is it that I can see you? Where are we?"

"This place is called dreamscape, it's a dimension where two or more people can talk, but it requires them to have magic and be asleep at the same time."

"How come you didn't do this before when I was literally panicking about my existence" Yukito said, slightly disappointed it had taken Yue so long to try this.

"Well, for starters, we were low on magic back then, and most importantly, I don't like it when we both are asleep. One of us must be awake at all times, to be sure nothing bad happens to the mistress." Yue said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh...that makes sense...wait...me?" he asked hesitantly, "why me? There's not much I can do, anyway..."

"You have always been able to sense magical auras, only it was unconscious, not like Touya did..."

Yukito looked away; Touya was a sore topic between the two. They never agreed when it was about him.

"We need to work things out; I'm taking too many chances being here so detached from the world. I don't like dealing with uncertainties I can't handle."

Yukito knew Yue was right; he was always right. With a sigh, he looked back at Yue.

"Well, then, first things first: how come I became conscious in your form, and then pushed out to handle it, while you passed out?" Yukito said, finally.

"We were never meant to be separate. But the circumstances and the mistress' wishes, forced us. After the final judgement, I was supposed to merge with you, but since the mistress was weak, we had to continue being apart. And the mistress was not ready to lose you yet." Yue said cooly.

Yukito lowered his gaze as a tear fell down his cheek. Yue didn't mean to make the boy sad, so he quickly continued.

"You were always a part of me; a small part, but still me. When I was unsealed, in order to save energy, and to impart better judgement, I separated myself in two. I had to put my feelings apart, because I had to be fair to the card captor. And to do so, I created you, and slept until the seal of the cards was broken."

Yukito looked up; Yue was actually trying to cheer him up. It worked, but only because he was actually trying, otherwise he would have felt worse.

"I'm sorry, Yue, but you said you slept inside of me until the seal of the cards was broken. We were released beforehand? "

Now it was time for Yue to look startled. He had forgotten everything that had happened before the seal of the cards was broken, and Yukito's remark made him remember.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were released from the Clow book, three years before the book was unsealed. I had forgotten that..."

He couldn't believe he hadn't remembered that before. It was such an important matter...

"How were we released?" Yukito cut his train of thoughts, "I mean, I thought we were released back when the book was, but how can it be before...?"

He is taking this too seriously; and it doesn't really matter anymo-

"Yue, we are here to talk. Now talk." Yue hated being on the spotlight like this.

"Touya released me. He picked the book the day Fujitaka-sensei got it, and I felt his power; it was subtle but it resembled Clow's power so much, that I believed it was him. Powerful sorcerers could open the book, but only Clow could have released me before my time. I must say now, I was somehow biased, and must have helped him a little with that. When I was out, and noticed my mistake, I convinced him I was a spirit, and he left it at that. Still I couldn't just go back to the book. So from a distance I started watching them, hoping they would open the book soon. The days passed and nothing happened. I was starting to get worried, I didn't know this new world, and was starting to doubt that the book would be unsealed at all."

"But I met Touya two years before the Clow book, that means that the year before in my life was actually real too; And my Grandparents too."

"Yes and no. You did live that year, and with your Grandparents, but they weren't real; At least not in the physical meaning. They were powerful spirits, with unresolved business in this world. They were waiting for their son, they had died when he was too young, and they had a present for him. I sought them for assistance and they said that they would happily teach me the ways of the new world while they waited for their son. By then, I couldn't keep this form much longer, so I told them of my decision to split myself in two, and wait for the day for my duty to be fulfilled; I asked them one more time for they to teach you everything you would need to survive, for as long as they could. They had taken a corporeal form for my convenience, but as powerful as they were, I knew they wouldn't be able to keep that form for a long time. So, I also told them about the Kinomotos. I didn't know how much time they would have, but they needed to let you meet them before their time was gone. I couldn't leave any loose ends."

"I am glad. I am glad that they just weren't created for my memories. I am glad that some of those memories are real. They must have been done all the legal paperwork, and everything we needed, then. But they never took me to the Kinomotos; at least they never said anything. I met Toya at school; after we became friends, one day, Fujitaka-sensei invited them over for dinner, and that's when they met. They had been really happy about it, now that I think about it", he said, giggling.

"When was the last time you saw them, Yukito?"

"It must have been over a year ago; I can't remember the date correctly, but it must have been around the time Sakura had that incident in the lake of the park. I remember them being home that time."

"Then they lasted longer than I expected them. They were really powerful, or most likely, their spirits could finally rest, they probably did what they came to do."

"I don't know about that Yue. They were very sad, the last time I saw them. They left me their money, they said that it was a gift for their son, but seeing I was their son's only son, I needed it more. It made sense back then, but now I regret it. I think they never got to meet their son."

"Yukito, when people give you gifts is because they mean it. You cannot go on regretting the things people give you, only because it doesn't seem fair. If they gave it away, there must have been a reason, and you should honor their reasons."

"But it was for their son! He probably needed it. You cannot go on taking things from people only because you need them. It's not right!"

"I somehow feel we are no longer talking about money", Yue said, glaring at Yukito.

Yukito was taken aback by Yue's reaction; he had never been glared like that, not by him, anyway. But he didn't want to talk about Toya yet.

"Well, I am certainly talking about money." Yukito said, avoiding the glare and trying to stay on subject.

"For what it's worth," Yue paused, approaching the boy, and taking his chin with his hand, he made Yukito look at him in the eyes, "I knew them too. I know they wouldn't give up until they found him, and when they did, and saw him happy, they decided to give you the money instead; they did love you, afterall."

"You think they are resting peacefully..." Yukito said, staring with watery eyes to his other self, "You really, really think so?"

"I know so, Yukito. They were really stubborn."

"Thank you, Yue"

They stood there, silently, just staring at each other. They both were evaluating what to say next. Of course, Yukito was the one with more questions, so he finally broke the silence.

"You were asleep until the seal was broken, right? So that means you were conscious while Sakura captured the cards…"

"Yes" Yue said, but didn't care to explain.

"How conscious exactly??"

"At first, I could only sense auras; I was in the back of your mind. As the mistress captured more and more cards, I gained more power. I became fully conscious when she finally captured the watery card."

"So, you were practically aware the whole time?"

Yue only nodded as a form of agreement; Yukito watched Yue, he was amused by the guardian's character.

"So…" Yukito said after a pause, "…we are merging, right?"

"Appears so", the moon guardian said, finally sitting down.

"What will happen?"

"The first step was you gaining consciousness while I was in this form; I guess that eventually, you will have control of my memories like I have over yours. Finally we will be able to communicate with other mentally, without any physical pain. After that, everything will get confusing."

"When you woke up, I talked out loud and you responded mentally, and there was no pain."

"Yes, but that's because we were keeping our train of thoughts separately. When we communicated yesterday, the brain was trying to process your thoughts and mine at the same time, in a conscious level. "

"I see" Yukito said thoughtfully, "If we keep them separate we shouldn't have a problem. But what if one of us wants to talk to the one outside?"

"Then either would have to stop what he is thinking to listen whatever the other has to say"

"Sounds logical"

"Are you going to tell them about this?" It was Yue's time to ask an important question.

"We should tell Sakura definitely…but Toya…he would worry…besides…"

Yue wouldn't let the boy finish, "Then that is a no"

Yukito blinked, Yue was not one to interrupt anyone, "Pretty much"


	4. Dodging Sessions

Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP. I just made the story.

Greetings! Chapter 4 is up! I apologize beforehand for the amazing battle scene I will make you read below. I can't seem to write a good fight. Nevertheless, I tried. We are back to our current timeline.

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**_  
_

_Chapter 4: Dodging Sessions_

"What happened yesterday, while I was unconscious Yue?"

"The mistress was attacked by the reincarnation of Clow, and was forced to change the remaining of the cards. They are all Sakura cards now."

"Does that mean, everything will be fine now, no more attacks and no more danger?"

"No, it only means that Hiiragizawa won't bother us anymore. Evil will always come after the cards and their mistress."

"So, what, we just wait now? What are we going to do now?"

"Live, I guess. You were thinking you could leave this whole mess behind, in the past? I am a guardian of the Cards, and I will always be that, its not something you just forget."

"I guess I never really thought of what we were going to do after the cards were changed. Afterall, I was afraid I wasn't real." Yukito paused for a moment, "We could go to college..." he said as if he was asking permission. Yue looked at him quizzically, and said, rather interested, "What do you want to study, then?"

"I...I don't know..." Yukito realized he never thought about the future, he always took his important decisions without thinking much. He was good at everything, and he liked so many things, that making a decision like this was hard.

"You can think about that, it's not like we are running out of time."

"I'll think about it, then, thank you." Yukito said, sitting down. "Yue, when are we going to give Toya his magic back? Or are we going to depend on him always."

"The mistress is stronger now, if she trained some more she could be strong enough. I could ask her."

"That would be nice. I have been feeling guilty about that for a while."

"Besides, she has to learn more about magic, Kerberos and I could teach her how to cast other spells and such."

"You really, really, like her, don't you?"

"Well she is my mistress"

"But that doesn't mean much"

"It does to me. It says a lot if you can trust someone with your life."

They both fell silent; the silence was saying everything they hadn't said out loud.

* * *

It was a sunny saturday morning, the birds were singing as a gush of wind passed into the second floor window. It was a cool breeze; too cool for a summer freeze. This woke up Touya from his sleep. He stood looking out the window but there was nothing outside. Odd, he thought, he could have sworn there was something there.

It was eleven o'clock already, he expected to find his father reading the newspaper in the kitchen; The Kaijuu was most likely asleep. So, he grabbed a shirt from the pile of dirty clothes, and put it on, heading downstairs. As he headed to the kitchen, though, he was startled; his father was nowhere in sight, but he was sure he wasn't asleep either. Taking a cup of coffee, he headed to the backyard unconsciously.

There, on the small table in the yard, his father was sitting, reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee. His father was a rather predictable person, so this change puzzled Touya.

Sitting on the chair beside him, Touya placed his mug on the table, and saluted.

"Morning, Otou-san"

"Good morning son, what are you doing up this early?" his father grinned over the paper. He was teasing him.

"It's too early for you to use that tone; I'm still half asleep", his father was not one to tease, and not one to grin either. If he had his powers, he could have verified, that this being in front of him, was actually his father. But now he had to rely on gut instincts; and his guts were telling him this was his father. This was even more unnerving.

"A cold breeze woke me up."

"Oh, how odd" Fujitaka said, with that ever-present grin of his. He looked up, and Touya did as he did, but saw nothing.

"What are we watching?" Touya asked, as if he expected something to be there. Fujitaka waved his hand in the direction they were both looking at, and a previously invisible Sakura and a previously invisible Yue appeared. They were...sparring?

"Show off" Touya muttered, to himself, before asking, "What exactly are they doing up there?"

"Training, of course," Fujitaka said, as he lifted his cup from the table and drank.

"Of course they are training, but why up there?" of course, he was still half asleep, so his mind wasn't really connecting the dots.

"Since Kerberos is not awake yet, Yue-san couldn't really start teaching Sakura what he wanted to for the first lesson, so they are just practicing a small exercise. Sakura has to beat Yue without the use of any attack cards; she can only use the fly, the shield, and the fight card, while maintaining the Illusion card up, for the passerby. If the Illusion wagers or she uses another card, she loses. But, Yue can use his ice shards and his shield; that breeze that woke you up, where some shards that Sakura dodged in front of your open window."

"That kaijuu will do my chores of tomorrow for waking me up!!" he said, waving his hand menacingly at her, even though she wasn't hearing him.

Up in the sky, with the help of the fight card, Sakura was trying to punch Yue, but he always blocked her attempts. Yue only defended, and she punched at him more frantically. The only time he would attack her, was when they were away from each other, he would throw shards at her and she would either dodge or use the shield. She liked to use the shield, since he then had to close the gap between them for her to lower the shield. But most of the times, the shards were too fast for her, and she had to dodge them, and that always brought a well placed punch from Yue. It was like he knew where she would move when dodging, and even though he was not really hitting her hard, he managed to get the air out of her lungs, for he always punched her at the space between her lungs and her stomach. This left her gapping, but he wouldn't let her recover from it, as he then started throwing her karate-like punches at her, and she had to block them. Once she finally recovered, she would try a punch, and he would start defending, again. She had seen the pattern, but she had still to see the way to break it.

"How long have they been doing that" Touya asked, he was fully awake now, and he had been staring long enough to also see the pattern.

"Around..." Fujitaka said, checking his wrist watch, "25 minutes, and they have all been like that. If Sakura doesn't think of something fast, she will lose."

"They seem pretty tied to me. What is he doing anyway, he is just..."

"...teasing her..." Fujitaka said with an all too-knowing tone.

A shout from above interrupted their talk as Sakura took out her staff; Yue was 30 feet above her, and 6 meters was the distance between them. Taking a card, Sakura shouted.

"I know how to beat you! Firey!" she called upon the card and her magic circle appeared at her feet; the fire-like woman dashed towards her target.

"Oh no..." Fujitaka said dropping the newspaper; Touya simply stared. She had never used that card against Yue, not even in the final judgement.

A shield surrounded the space where Yue was, and the flames surrounded it fast, for what it seemed like a minute. Sakura was still concentrated on the card, as the flames disappeared. The shield was still up, but it was empty; a small feather floated in the center of it.

Sakura quickly looked down, but she was too late; Yue, seeing her cast the Firey, took one of his feathers, and dropped down fast, casting with his right hand the shield around it. He dropped so fast, that Sakura didn't notice, as she was concentrated on the attack. Still holding the shield with his hand, Yue flew upwards to his mistress, and she only noticed when she was within his grasp.

"Hooooeee!!" she shouted, losing her concentration. This caused the wings on her back to disappear and she dropped too fast for her to react. Yue flew towards her, catching her when they were about six feet from the ground. She clung on to him hard, until he landed, and placed her on the ground. Still dizzy from the fall, she walked unsteadily towards the table where she heard her dad breath and saw him clutching his chest, as if he had hold onto his breath for a long time. Touya just glared at her.

"Why do you have to be such a klutz, kaijuu!! You almost gave a heart attack to the old man!" he shouted, pointing at his father.

"Ano...ano...I was just surprised by Yue-sama and I lost my concentration, I'll be more careful, otou-san, I promise!" she bowed her head, about to cry for what she had just done. She heard her father breathing normally again, and she looked up. He still had that worried look on his face, but he was out of the shock.

"It's okay, Sakura, the important thing is that Yue was able to catch you, and you didn't get hurt." He said, as he looked at Yue, who now was standing behind the chair Sakura was sitting, gratefully, "but I guess it would be better if I am not invited to any more trainings for a while, I don't think my poor old man's heart could take that", he finished the sentence as he looked back at Touya.

Touya was being teased, again, and by his father, again. He was being teased for caring, or maybe for the way he said it, he didn't care, as he shuffled uncomfortable on his chair, and looked away.

Sakura broke the silence, by talking to Yue, "Despite the firey incident, how did I do, Yue-sama?" she insisted on using the title.

"It was good. Considering you had to hold on to the Illusion, concentrate on flying, and defending for as long as you did, I say it was really good. Now, the fighting leaves a lot to be desired, even with the help of the Fight card. On a normal battle, you should not use an attack card if you are not guarded, by either another card, or a guardian. Using an attack card takes most of your concentration, and any enemy could sneak up to you like I did. And for Clow's sake, I have no idea why you would attack with firey..."

"You were not expecting her, Yue-sama. How was I supposed to win without using an attack card?"

Yue stared at her, he was expecting the question. He still felt uncomfortable when she called him Yue-sama; that was the way she called him back when they first met in his true form. Until one day, he told her, that she was the mistress, and he couldn't accept her calling him that. She replied with a similar request: she couldn't accept him calling her mistress. He had indulged her since then in calling her by her name, and so did she. But she had been calling him Yue-sama all morning, since he was now teaching her, and that had managed to distract him several times. So, he replied accordingly.

"Mistress, you had to break the pattern. If you couldn't hit me, then you had to distract me, so I would lower my guard. That was the only way. "

"And how was I supposed to do THAT?"

"You could have pulled his hair or his shawl" Touya said smirking, joining the conversation.

"Or you could have called him Yue-sama nonstop until he was distracted enough. He is not fond of it, for what it seems" Fujitaka said, now fully recovered from the shock, and back to his usual self.

Sakura looked at Yue as he nodded, "those methods could have distracted me somehow..." he said, not admitting how well that could have worked against him. Yue looked over to where Fujitaka was sitting; the man was taking in more mannerisms from Clow that were never really present before he received his powers. He didn't have the memories, and he couldn't really cast magic, since he didn't knew any spells. But he could see magical things now, and every time Yue saw him, he talked to him like Clow did when he was young. He was now even showing some of Clow's old mischief; he had never seen him teasing Touya before until now. For Touya's sake he hoped it would not go beyond teasing.

"Well, Sakura, you should get ready, or else, we are going to be late." Fujitaka said, standing up, "We are going shopping today, Touya. We are meeting with Tomoyo-chan and will be out all day. There are leftovers for you to lunch with. You will be here all day, right?"

"Hai" his son answered, "I'll be here slacking my day off. Sakura, would you mind taking the plushie with you, I don't think there will be enough leftovers for me and Yuki if you left him."

"Sure, I'll take him. Ano...Yue-sama..." she was worried about leaving the two of them alone all day.

He saw the look on her eyes, and assured her, "I'll be fine, and please stop calling me Yue-sama."

"But you are my sensei in the magical arts!" she replied cheerily. Kero came out flying off her bedroom window.

"I will be your sensei!! Call me sensei!!" he yelled, arriving next to his mistress. "I will be the one teaching you all the important magical stuff. He will only teach you how to fight, which really isn't that important when you have cards like the power and the fight."

"A powerful body needs a powerful mind, and vice-versa, Kerberos; it's something you might not be acquainted with, called balance."

"Potato, patata, Yue-usagi" Yue cringed at the name. Sakura and Touya instinctly backed away from the two, and Fujitaka stared, amused by the sibling bickering.

Breathing in, slowly, Yue asked, "Yue-usagi?"

"Hai! Isn't it cute?"

"Kero..." Sakura muttered, hoping he would hear her and desist from his attemptive suicide.

"It is cute" Fujitaka was now talking; both his sons were stunned. He couldn't be that oblivious, could he?

"I know for a fact, that Yukito would not appreciate you calling me that, Kerberos" still trying to be composed, Yue directed the threat to the floating plush toy.

"What can he do to me?? I am the mighty Guardian Beast of the Seal! OHOHOHOH!!"

"You are going to wish you had never uttered those words to me…stuffed toy" Yue said harshly but with a low voice; Kero on the other hand, hollered, insulted for the first time in many decades by Yue.

"Okay! Kero-chan, you will come shopping with otou-san and me! You will have so much fun!!" Sakura rushed to catch Kero in mid-air, stopping his pre-emptive attack to Yue's unsuspecting hair.

"Let me go! He deserves my wrath!! You and Clow always take his side!! He is everyone's favorite!! He has been judged guilty of being a spoiled brat!!" Kero continued yelling and Yue only grinned satisfied at the sun guardian's reaction.

"Now Kero-chan" Fujitaka said, standing from the chair and taking the guardian from his daughter's hands, "We should get going, Tomoyo-chan is waiting for us, and she said something about going to a new bakery today to get a cake for her okaa-san. You know bakeries close-up early on Saturdays, so we shouldn't let her wait."

Beady eyes stared at Fujitaka, all too grateful to express with words, "Fujitaka, I am so glad you understand me! You will protect me from that mean moon icicle, and from his grouchy sidekick, right?"

"He is only grouchy in the mornings Kero-chan" he replied, turning to look at his son and the moon guardian, "Well, you two have fun, we won't be back until dinner" he said and headed inside the house with Kero sitting in his arms.

Sakura then said, "I will bring you two some of that cake, bye!" and ran after her father.

The two of them stood staring at each other; Yue was the one to break the silence.

"I shall give you Yukito back" he said, swiftly closing his wings as the magic circle appeared beneath him.

"No" the young man replied.

At the command, Yue's magic circle disappeared but his wings remained closed in a cocoon. Yue was expecting him to continue.

"Why don't you stay for a while; we could talk"

"What for?" was the only reply Touya got from the feathery cocoon.

"Just to talk, do you need a reason for it?" Touya said but the guardian still wouldn't come out. Combing his hair with his left hand, he looked for the right words that would make the guardian stay.

"Fine, then. Is it so hard to believe that I would like to know you better?" he replied finding no better way to voice his thoughts. Hesitantly, the guardian opened his wings completely and faded them out. With his unexpressive glare he stared at his other form's friend, from head to toe. Then he looked away, staring at the house.

Touya noticed the not-so-subtle stare that had been directed towards him and remembered he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Blushing deeply, something only very few people had managed to do, he turned towards the house and walked quickly.

"I have to go change, Yue. Would you wait for me in the kitchen?" he stammered before disappearing inside the house.

_Yue! You made him uncomfortable!!_

Yukito's thoughts came through, but the guardian was expecting them.

"It's not my fault. He shouldn't go around walking in his underwear if he is going to be uncomfortable about it." Yue replied softly to himself.

_That blush was priceless!! Now aren't you glad you stayed to talk?_

Yue sighed, he was not sure about the whole idea, but he needed to make an effort.

_Don't worry about it; this time around I will help you._

He headed inside, still considering the possibility of flying away.

* * *

A/N: Fujitaka has magic here. I am using the manga ending so it makes sense he has magic. And before someone tells me he dispelled the illusion card, he wouldn't be able because technically Sakura is stronger than him. So, he only allowed Touya to see what was hidden. Its easier to take out a brick in front of you, than to tear down a wall.


	5. Of faulty visions and killer food

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP. The story is mine XD.**

Hello there! Chapter 5 had me stumbling with what to say. I wanted to develop the Yue/Touya relationship more, but had trouble making it happen. Remember the italics represent train of thoughts, in Touya's case its just his thoughts, but on Yue's case it's always Yukito talking to him.

* * *

_**Broken Toy**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 5: __Of faulty visions and killer food_

"What do you think of Toya?" he went straight to the point. He was not going to wait for Yue to feel like talking about him; for all he knew that would never happen.

Yue just looked away, not standing the question. He was quiet for a while, and Yukito knew he was anxious. "Why are you avoiding him? I heard your last conversation on the mansion"

"I can't deal with him. I don't know him" was the only reply he got from his other self. Yukito considered the other's answer coming up with a response of his own.

"Don't you mean he doesn't know you?" he paused, watching the desired effect on Yue's face. From rigid and stoic he went to uncompossed and surprised, then he continued, "You have been aware of everything for a while now, and you can easily manipulate my memories to your convenience. You can know him quite easily. But he doesn't know you, at all. And your first impression to him must not have been a good one because he saw the final judgement. That's why you are scared."

"I'm not scared" he replied hastily, still shocked by Yukito's assertiveness.

"I really doubt that," the other one said, "since I am pretty scared myself."

"You are scared of me?" the guardian asked, he couldn't understand his other self. "stop trying to dodge the subject, I'm scared of him, of what he might say or feel for us, just like you."

Yukito paused, letting Yue consider his words for a while, and then continued "I know he said that our relationship is real, that whatever I feel is real, and that whatever I am, is real too. But can you answer me, Yue, what our relationship is? Can you tell me what I am feeling? Can you honestly tell me what we are? Do you even know that yourself? Because I certainly don't know..."

The boy started shuddering as his voice trailed off to silence, but Yue was not going to let him cry, "We are a living being, created and supported by magic, yes, but living nonetheless." he said, using the plural pronoun for the first time to refer to himself, "What we feel is real too, because we are alive. Everything that lives has feelings, some are more complex than others, but they exist." he paused looking at the bright hazel eyes this time, "And he is the best friend we have ever had."

Yukito chuckled bitterly as the guardian finished his statement, "And yet, I want him to be more than that. I am being really selfish, but I can't help it. And you have to go through this because of me."

"We" he paused, and looked away, "You shouldn't think that, it's not true."

Yukito was amazed by his other's self statement. He probably wasn't hearing things the right way, or he was reading way too much between the lines, but it seemed like Yue had admitted...

* * *

"Dammit!" Touya muttered as he ran quickly past Sakura in the stairs. The girl seemed to catch her brother blushing as he practically flew to his room. But that can't be right, Touya never blushes. Great, now she was seeing things, she thought, might as well ask otou-san to take me to the ophthalmologist for a check-up. 

The dark-haired boy entered his bedroom in a rush and quickly locked himself in. "Arrrghh" he yelled, as he pulled his hair from despair. "Why am I blushing so? It's not like Yuki has not seen me in my underwear before, so why am I so flustered?" he said, talking soflty to himself.

_You know the answer to that question._

"Still, it's not like Yue has not seen me like that either; he has seen everything Yukito has. Oh god, he has seen everything Yuki has!!" He blushed even more as he kept talking to himself, just realizing Yue knew him as well as Yukito.

_That means that...but does it really matter?_

"He is my best friend, of course it matters. But he and Yue are one person..."

_But that doesn't mean they think the same...do they?_

"They can't be...He just checked me up!!"

_Why would he do that?_

"Arggghhh" he threw himself at the bed, and pushed his pillow down on his face. Those trains of thoughts weren't taking him anywhere, and he seemed to remember the fact that Yue was still waiting for him downstairs. He stood, and went to his closet, absent-mindedly looking for a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He got dressed quickly and reached for his cologne automatically as he saw himself in the mirror on the closet door.

"Why am I reaching for the cologne?" he asked himself, the question seemed perfectly reasonable at the time, since why on earth was he going to put on cologne to hang around Yuki...no wait, it's Yue...hell, how is it that my mind goes from cologne to Yue...no, wait, it was Yuki...

"Dammit!!!" he growled at his expression in the mirror. For the first time since he started dressing, he noticed the clothes he had taken to wear. The shirt was a normal v-neck black t-shirt, which showed up his biceps. The jeans he had taken where old stretch, clear washed blue jeans, which had been sitting in his closet for years. In fact, the last time he remembered using them was back when he was dating Kaho, she always said she loved the way they looked on him. The nearly-gone blush on his face made a last appearance, as somebody knocked on is door. Instinctively, he opened without much thought. His father appeared at the door.

"I just got a call from the faculty. They are having a late meeting for a report on the last expedition we did, seems the report needs to be redone. Anyways, I will not be coming home tonight, and after shopping, I'm taking Sakura to spend the night at Sonomi's. You don't have to worry about us; we won't be home for dinner. You can invite Yue over for a sleep over!" Fujitaka said calmly. The boy wondered if his father had noticed the slip of the tongue, or if it indeed was intentional.

"Umm, sure dad. I'll be fine." he said, stepping outside the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Yue was standing looking outside the living room window as he waited for Touya. He felt a warm aura approach him and heard light footsteps as his mistress entered the room.

"I'll be staying today at Tomoyo's house at night, and Kero is coming with me. My dad is not coming home either; he has work..."the mistress said, as he looked up to her. Why was she telling him this, anyway, "Fine" he replied nonchalantly. Sakura then thought to push her luck, since Yue seemed to be caught up on his own thoughts, "I was thinking that maybe, if it's not much bother, you could..." he turned and arched an eyebrow, curious of her request. This is going better than I thought, Sakura admitted to herself, "...stay tonight with oniichan. It's been so long since the last time Yukito came over."

The moon guardian tried to recall when that time had been, but Yukito replied to him. _ Right before the power transfer..._

"Oh" was the only reply she heard. She watched his expression but couldn't really interpret it, and a hasty thought then dawned on her, "I didn't mean to tell you that you should spend the time with him as Yukito...I mean, I'm sure Yukito wouldn't mind if you spend time with him..." he kept looking at her, but the eyebrow was now down, and he kept on the silence as she stammered, "Gomen, I don't know what I am saying, I thought I did, but the thought came out completely different of what I meant...don't mind me."

He then moved from the window and kneeled in front of her; he still had the same impassive expression in his face, but his eyes had softened enough for her to notice, "It's okay, I know what you meant..." She then sighed in relief and asked him, "Will you stay, then?"

"If he asks" he said as he stood. Sakura reached into her bag and took out some of her cards. Handing them out to him, she said, "In that case, since I won't be around, please have these cards in case you need to distract him." He eyed the cards, checking if she left any card that she would need in any case, "I don't need the Time card more than you do, it could be a significant help in any battle, nor the Maze for that matter."

"Look Yue, these cards you hold in your hands have requested to be by your side when you need them, and they are pretty stubborn that you need them right now. Besides I am taking Keroberos with me." She said grabbing his two hands on her own, "I will be fine" she said as a small cloud seemed to pass over her eyes, but it was gone in a second as she blinked it away. Of course, Yue noticed the small change in her features, and was about to ask when the two men who were upstairs came down.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" came the voice of her father from the kitchen, as Kero roared in his small plushie voice, "Let's go already!!" Touya walked with a thoughtful look on his face as he arrived at the living room.

"H-hai!" she replied loudly, and softly she said to her guardian, "You'll be fine too" Then she started walking, stopping right in front of her brother, as he looked down upon her. She had that puppy look in her eyes, that told him she needed a hug, but also used to worry him back in the day when he had his powers. He knelt to her level, and she hastily hugged him, whispering to his ear so Yue wouldn't hear her, "I am worried about you"

Yue watched them intently, he had that lingering sense that something was wrong, and that sense was deepened when he saw Touya's eyes clutch themselves closed at something. Touya couldn't help but close his eyes as his sister uttered those terrible words to him, she had never said them to him, ever in his life. Still she tried to reassure him, "Don't be reckless" and before he could ask her more, she let go of him. Standing up, he looked down on her eyes, trying to find the answer she desperately wanted to tell him, but she wouldn't let him grasp it.

Fujitaka and Kero hovered over the door, breaking the tension with a simple nod. Sakura then rushed to her father, and they said goodbye. Once outside, the girl sigh feeling frustration. Her father noticed it, "Is something the matter, sweetie?"

She seemed struggling for words as she said, "Yes"

"Something I can do about it?" Fujitaka asked, feeling the need to help her. She sat on the front seat of the car and put on the safety belt, "No"

The man sat in the driver's seat, and turned to face her, lifting an eyebrow concerned, as he saw the tears in her eyes. Kero noticed and asked her, "Something you can do about it?"

"No" she said, as a deafening silence hovering them. It went on for long seconds before Kero decided he couldn't take it anymore, "I assume you had a vision, and it's so important or close, that you remember it"

She couldn't deem herself to answer, so she looked out the window. Fujitaka stared feeling helpless like he once had felt, when Nadeshiko would tell him things he couldn't comprehend. He started the car and pulled out the driveway, "Is it really serious?" he asked.

Sakura considered his question for a while, not turning from her sight outside, "It's not serious, as in some danger kind of serious. It's is more..." she pondered for a while to find the right words, "bad, as in it shouldn't be that way, bad..."

Relieved in some extent from her answer, Fujitaka couldn't help but wonder, "Eriol told you to split his powers so he wouldn't be burdened by the future...does that mean that you will be having constant visions now that you are stronger?"

Kero was the one to answer that question, "As you said Sakura is stronger. She will be able to control the visions until one day she will be able to summon them at will. Who knows how long it will take her, but I wouldn't worry much about it. So far, these visions hadn't been troubling."

"...Until now, Keroberos" she replied worryingly.

Back at the house, Touya and Yue still stood looking at each other, waiting for something to break the trance they both seemed to be in. The start of the car engine seemed to do the trick, as they both moved at the same time, Yue walking forward, and Touya walking backwards. Quickly noticing the oddness of the situation, Touya turned away from his friend and walked forward to the kitchen as he followed him, "Let's eat something, its noon already"

"I don't eat" he said as he saw the motion in which Touya usually carried himself, and noticed that those particular jeans did wonders to him. The guardian was trapped in the motion of the other man's hips as he walked, not hearing him speak.

"Just because you don't doesn't mean you can't. So, I'll ask you again, would you like some Takoyaki?" Touya said openig the refrigerator and leaning in to take the food out. Yue was aware that he needed to answer a question but he was so enthralled and tilted his head to the side to get a better view. He didn't notice what the question was, so he just answered, "sure"

Hastily, the young man came out of the refrigerator with piles of food in his hands. This seemed to break the spell that had Yue mesmerized, and the boy asked, "What?"

"What 'what', Touya?" The guardian asked, remembering his agreement to something he hadn't paid attention to. Who knows what he had agreed to...?

_Asnwer him..._

Said the voice from inside his head, but what could he really answer? That he hadn't heard the question because he was busy oogling him from behind?

_You are right, that's partly my fault...  
But on my defense I had never seen those jeans before..._

Touya waved a hand in front of Yue's face, as the guardian seemed to have zoned out about 30 seconds ago. He didn't even blink. His eyes were unfocused, and for a second there he thought he saw them turning hazel, before they focused again in his face.

Noticing the look on the boy's face, Yue tried a small lie.

"Excuse me, Yukito is somehow restless. Somehow he is aware its time for lunch"

_Nice lie, but I really am hungry, you know..._

"Oh, poor Yuki, he will be skipping lunch then" The boy said, turning to the food he had placed in the kitchen table.

_I beg your pardon?_

"I beg your pardon?" was the most coherent thought Yukito could think, which didn't leave Yue much to think, but he had to voice it. The question was perfectly plausible.

Touya arched his left eyebrow as he sat down the table; A common gesture in Sakura and Fujitaka, but rarely common in Touya.

_Oh no, that's the teasing brow..._

Yue shivered as Yukito thought this, and Touya pushed the chair in front of him with his feet, so that the guardian could sit, "You agreed to have lunch with me," he said, with a grin in his face, "You not Yuki."

"There's hardly any-" the guardian said before he was interrupted by what now was an annoying voice in his head.

_Yue!!!_

"Hmm?" he voiced questioning himself. Touya was lost, but he decided to wait for the guardian to continue.

_You almost told him about us!!_

"Nuh hu," he said while he shook his head. He was somehow aware that Touya was still in the room, but Yukito only bothered him when it was important.

_Yes, you would have if I hadn't stopped you!!_

"Would you stop bothering me?" he voiced the question soflty, but Touya heard it well.

_Will you think things through before speaking?_

He turned around now, his back to Touya as he muttered, "I would if you would just leave me alone; do you know how crowded it gets in there?"

_Duh!! Remember who you are talking to?!? Fine, I'll be quiet, but you better behave yourself!_

"As if!!" he said, now rather loudly, forgetting himself as he hastily sat down in the chair Touya had moved and crossed his arms, pouting.

_As if?? That's hilarious!! Hahahaha!_

"What was that about? Since when do you say 'As if' ?" Touya said, sporting a wide grin and the teasing brow. Yue had the grace to look away, and a small blush creeped up to his cheeks.

"I told you, Yukito is restless because he knows its time for lunch and he is trying to wake up."

"And you won't let him?"

"I agreed to have lunch with you, didn't I?"

It was Touya's time to blush at the statement. He quickly placed food in the plate in front of Yue, and then placed some on his own. The guardian looked down on the plate; it had been centuries since the last time he had eaten. He looked up to Touya, as the boy looked at him expectantly. Taking the chopsticks, he grabbed a ball of takoyaki and slowly bit it. He chewed slowly, the action seemed too foreign but he managed nevertheless.

_You know what you are doing don't you?_

Yue ignored that annoying voice in his head and took another bite. Touya sat in silence, also eating slowly, looking at Yue.

_You shouldn't be ignoring me...Anyways, as I was saying...do you know what you are doing?_

Touya kept looking at the guardian that still chewed the same piece he had taken a while ago. He wanted to ask if he knew how to swallow, but he decided against it. Yue was so concentrated on chewing and ignoring Yukito that he wasn't prepared for the next affirmation.

_You are flirting with him!!_

He opened his mouth to reply, "I most certainly am-" but by then he started choking, the food had gone down the wrong road.

_Yes you are, even now!_

Touya stood up, and walked towards Yue's chair, as the guardian stood, and Touya proceeded to apply the Heimlich maneuver. Once the food had come out of the obstructed path, Yue started coughing, and Touya stopped, still holding him by the waist.

The guardian, feeling better now, relied on the embrace, as he placed his head on the other man's chest. His breathing was starting to normalize itself, and Touya lowered his head, as he whispered, "And here I thought it was safe for you to eat. I see now why you don't..." Yue felt a sense of déjà vu, and quickly disengaged himself from the embrace, and sat down. Touya stifled a chuckle as he then headed to his own chair. "No wonder you leave all the eating to Yuki" the boy said amused, "I wonder what Kero would say if he knew that you choked with Takoyaki!"

_Yes, imagine the face on Sakura and Tomoyo's faces when I tell them!!_

"Shut up!" he growled, before putting an entire takoyaki ball in his mouth. Hopefully for him, both of them would shut up now.

* * *

A/N: I had to add some angst somewhere! It's going to be a some chapters until the real angst comes, but in the mean time, I'll have both Touya and Yukito have some fun with Yue  
Poor Sakura, though, she will be the most angsting character in this story after Yue/Yukito. At least that's how it is planned.  



	6. Party Favors and Past Flavors

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP. The story is mine XD.**

Wow! This chapter is long! It's the size of two normal chapters. It took me soo long to write, and I never expected it to be so much content in it. This is a milestone for me, I have never written so many change in scenes or views in one chapter. Please, leave a review, this is the first chapter I have ever felt nervous of posting. This can be by far my best chapter ever written or the worst, but its in either of the extremes.

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 6: Party Favors and Past Flavors_

"So, what are we going to do about Toya?" Yukito wondered after a while. "What do you mean? For starters you are the one who doesn't want to tell him about us merging" Yue answered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the boy exclaimed, "You won't talk to him either! You practically ran away from him before at the mansion!!"

"No, I didn't" the guardian paused, "I was running away from Clow, not Touya. There's a difference!"

"He is not Clow; he told us that already."

"He will always be Clow, as long as he keeps acting like he used to and as long as he keeps toying around with people." Taking a long strand from his hair, Yue started braiding it.

"You still haven't answered me Yue"

"First answer me this Yukito, what can we do?"

"Anything is better than this uncertainty we have been living with." Yukito took his glasses from his face, wiping them thoroughly.

"Have you noticed that when you get nervous you start fiddling around with your glasses?" Yue asked, taking a second strand of hair to start another braid.

Yukito lifted his eyes to stare at the guardian, "Have you noticed you do the same with your hair?"

"Well, it soothes me!!" Yue commented, now having two braids framing his face, "I fail to see how cleaning your glasses accomplishes the same effect"

"It helps me concentrate on something else" the boy now placed his glasses back on. "I guess I could get to know him more..." the guardian considered.

"...And we'll see where to go from there" Yukito finished, as if it had been the same sentence. Maybe this merging deal wouldn't be so hard on them, he thought.

* * *

They finished eating after some time. Touya had teased the guardian a bit more about his eating accident and Yue gracefully but seriously tried to change the subject. They talked a while about school, Yue's thoughts on it, and about several subjects, especially history.

Taking the plates and placing them in the sink, Touya told him, "I'll do the dishes, no need for you to stay here while I do them" he said, hoping the guardian understood that he needed some time alone. He didn't need to ask twice, Yue also needed some time to clear his thoughts, mildly calming the annoying Yukito in his head.

"I can't keep this up Yukito; he is going to want to talk about Clow eventually and that will lead to our week's absence."

_You can't switch back in; it would make things worse. Besides, who says he won't ask me about Clow?_

"But I can't deal with him alone. If there was somebody else here, I could, heck I wouldn't mind Keroberos being here at all right now."

_You are not alone...Sakura left the cards, remember?_

"What do you want me to call them and have a party?" he replied sarcastically.

_It would be a good idea, not to mention excuse to have them outside without he being suspicious. Besides, things could get...creative..._

"They shouldn't..." he paused, "well, actually that's not a bad idea." Shuffling the few cards he had, he took one out. Yukito giggled inside his head, and he couldn't help but smirk.

After several minutes of intensively scrubbing the dishes over and over, Touya didn't find anything more to do to stall more time. He had enjoyed his time with Yue, in fact, it was very nice not to be constantly aware of everything and let someone else lead for a change. Even with Yukito, it was always what Touya wanted to do, or what Yukito wanted Touya to do for someone else. Yue had managed to lead the conversation without him noticing...much.

But he wanted to know more about Yue. He had a feeling the guardian was just stalling, and by the time they finished lunch, the air was tense again. If he talked about Clow, Yue would avoid him by turning back into Yukito. But what was there to ask to that wouldn't involve Clow in one way or another. Not only that, but if he didn't find something to talk about, he had a feeling that Yue would lead the conversation and only talk about his family and himself.

With these thoughts in mind, he headed to the living room, where he found Yue looking again out the window, the same way he usually did when he was lost in his own thoughts. He knew Yue was aware of him, so he stood in the threshold waiting for him to finish whatever he was considering.

After a few seconds, the guardian turned to face the young man, "How have you been feeling lately? Yukito has wanted to know for the last weeks, but every time he tries to ask, you change the subject."

"Much better than I thought. I am still sleeping more than 10 hours a day, but I am managing. In a few weeks, I guess I will be able to start working again. Why would you ask in Yuki's place, though? It's not like you can tell him, anyway..." he trailed off, still looking for a way to make the guardian talk about himself.

Yue was cornered by the question; he wouldn't admit he asked for himself, he'd rather tell the boy then and there that Yukito was aware of the outside now. Yukito was uncharacteristically quiet, he knew his other self needed all the space he could to find a way out of the whole he had dugged. "I can tell him."

_You are walking on thin ice Yue._

"Really? I thought you guys couldn't talk to each other" he was startled by what Yue was telling him. "In fact, I can tell him right now"

"Tell me what?" the voice he recognized as Yuki's asked, as Touya turned around abruptly. "NANI!" he yelled, stumbling to the ground, "How?" he faced Yue as the guardian spoke, "Took you long enough" he told to his now not-other self. "Gomen, but I really needed to use the bathroom" the Yukito replied cheekily.

Touya's brain had rebooted itself by now and was processing fast the information in front of him. "Damn" he stood approaching the Yukito, "you shouldn't scare me like that, Mirror." He placed his hand on the Yukito's cheek and waited for the patented mirror blush. But it never came.

"Somebody called me?" another voice asked from outside the living room. She poked her head in, and saluted, "Konnichiwa Touya-kun!!" she waved her hand enthusiastically as Touya's brain crashed once again; this time, though it didn't reboot automatically. The mistress's brother looked from guardian, to best friend, to the card who had a crush on him, and back to the guardian, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Both his best friend and the card started laughing hysterically at him, and Yue sported a small grin on his face. "You can cut it out now, Twins."

The Yukito then turned itself into two small kids that looked exactly the same. Mirror entered and hugged Touya, "they are the twins, I believe you haven't met them. They are quite the pranksters." The twins looked at each other, laughed, their actions being mirrored in one another. Yue moved from the window, placing a hand on Touya's shoulder, "And here I thought it was safe for you to be around the cards. I should have known better..." the guardian used Touya's speech from before to tease him back.

"No wonder the mistress didn't tell you about the cards from the beginning" he paused and Mirror let go of Touya, "I can't wait to tell her and her friends! Especially the Li boy!"

By now Touya's brain was functioning normally, but he hadn't found his voice to speak until the mentioning of certain chinese gaki, "You wouldn't dare..." he warned in his you-better-not-mess-with-me voice and glaring."Then you wouldn't dare tell anyone about the incident before" the other warned back with his own glare.

Mirror had never seen either Touya or Yue like that before, but it was certainly very amusing. The twins had run off to play upstairs. "Seems like a deal to me" the mistress's brother growled, defeated by the moon guardian. Mirror laughed again, and that seemed to break the glaring contest between the two. Looking at the card before him, Touya placed a hand on her cheek gently, "what are you doing here, mirror?"

"Well," she paused blushing, Yue was looking at her in that you-better-not-tell look of his, "the mistress said we could come out today and have a party upstairs!" she lied, remembering the cards' request to stay by Yue's side and help him with his evil ploys. Because, they knew eventually, that he would need an evil ploy. They used to do it all the time with Clow, anyway.

"What?!? A party upstairs in my sister's small bedroom, filled with 52 cards?!?! What was she thinking? Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Please get everyone downstairs right now; I don't want irreparable damage done upstairs."

"Not everyone is here silly! It's just illusion, maze, time, return, sweet, silence, the twins and me. Illusion and maze always make the best party games! And silence helps keep everything down outside. I'll go tell them you want to join the party too!" She ran off as they both looked at each other. Yue was the first one to speak, "I can't believe you indulged her like that, you are going to spoil her rotten one of these days."

"What are you worried about?" the young man raised his eyebrow. "I am the one who has to keep up with her, and not to mention look out for her, and if you keep doing that her little crush on you will only get worse."

"My, my, Yue," he used that tone that Yue had recognized before when he was being teased, "I never thought I would see the day when you would develop a sister complex on the darling Mirror!"

"Hey!" the guardian snapped, "you liked that little prank before, didn't you?" he smirked at the look on Touya's face, "if you keep saying that I have any complex of any kind, I will make it my life's mission after guarding Sakura, to play a prank on you every day for the rest of your life. With 52 different cards, I assure you I will never run out of ideas."

Touya was amused by Yue's reactions, he knew the guardian was only teasing back, but he was so serious about it, that it could have fooled anyone. "Who would have thought Yue the Judge likes to abuse of his powers to play practical jokes on unsuspecting people! The horror!!"

"Having lived centuries with Clow, one can't help to catch a thing or two" Yue replied, he was also amused by how easily Touya had started teasing back to him. He had expected the boy to shy away. "Where do you think Yukito gets most of his best ideas to tease you, anyway?"

_Hey, I beg to differ!!_

Yue couldn't keep his serious face anymore, and the cards were taking their sweet time to come downstairs. Not only was Touya diverting him, but Yukito actually sounded offended by the previous statement. "I knew he had cheated me into that Cinderella play! Did you help him with that too?" he tried an indignant tone, but he was trying so hard not to laugh that it didn't sound believable. "No, that was all him. I cheated him out of being a fairy godmother, though"

"For shame! Because a magical can of mackerel is way better!!" Touya managed to say before laughing histerically, he couldn't keep the laughter inside anymore. "It is better; I just had to make a point that he would look way better than you on a dress to change the director's mind" Touya laughed harder, but he managed to stop to catch his breath, "I fail to see how that point is better, Yue." The guardian thought for a few seconds, thinking for the best comeback to win this little battle of wits, "You were already insecure enough for having to wear a dress, you didn't need the extra pressure of someone looking better than you to feel bad about not being able to fill it all in."

Touya was taken aback by Yue's comment. After a few seconds, he only managed to say, "Touché" acknowledging the other of his defeat. The cards came downstairs then, Time and Return were talking to each other, the Twins ran, and Mirror giggled at the expression on silence's face. Once in the living room, Illusion and Maze asked Yue if he was in a mood to play with Touya, but he gently suggested them to look for other lab rats for their little experiments, namely the twins. Defeated, the two cards moved on to play with the twins, sweet and mirror. Time and Return kept talking and Silence sulked in a corner watching everything.

"What do we do know? I didn't plan to spend my afternoon babysitting cards, you know?" Touya said running his fingers through his hair, combing it. "Whatever you feel like. Illusion could take us anywhere; there's also Return, which can take us back in the past, and there's the twins, but I don't think you would like to play tag with them." Yue said, he still was unsure about the whole situation.

"The past? As in I can go back to anytime in the past?" the boy asked rather interested. Yue quickly knew what he was thinking, it was pretty obvious. "Yes, but the longer in the past, the more energy it would take. The mistress has gone back only a few centuries but no more."

"Would you..." he paused unsure, "would you take me to see my okaa-san?" he was nervous, unlike Yue had ever seen him before."Yes I could, it's ok" the other responded, motioning with his head for the two speaking cards to approach. Time and Return approached, and Touya stared at them, they were very similar, only one was an old man, and the other was a woman with a sand watch.

"Return, please take us back 11 years" the guardian turned to see his friend who nodded his readiness, "Release!" The clock on Return's hands started moving, and everything around them turned black, and the three of them were left standing in nothing.

_Are you sure about this Yue? He hasn't seen his mother in a while, and he may want to tell her something he shouldn't, she wasn't sick in the time you are going._

"Touya, remember that no matter what you do, you can't change the past. Even if you try, so refrain from saying something you'll regret later. I am not sure if we will be able to speak to her, though"

The boy was thoughtful, but nodded letting the other know he will refrain himself. He only wanted to see her.

A blinding light then flooded the emptiness, and they were standing in the middle of another living room. Return disappeared, but her clock hovered near them. Turning around, they both heard a crash of some pots from the kitchen. Yue whispered to Return, "Make us unseen" the clock glowed brightly, and they both walked towards the kitchen. A little boy was sitting on the kitchen table in front of a tall baby chair, spoon-feeding a baby girl. A beautiful woman with long wavy dark hair was cooking, and the whole kitchen smelled of burned food.

Standing in the threshold, Touya suddenly grabbed Yue's hand; he was not only nervous, but anxious. "Okaa-san! The little kaijuu won't eat her food!! She is making a mess of everything!!" the baby was playing happily with the food in front of her, getting stains of food everywhere in her little brother. She was starting to throw the rest of her food to her brother, "She is just a baby, sweetie. Now, let mommy finish her cooking."

The little boy pouted, as the baby had thrown food in his hair. Touya squeezed Yue's hand harder, and this time, the guardian took his other hand and started rubbing the boy's hand soothingly. All of a sudden, the woman stopped her motions, and startled the two visitors. She turned around suddenly, and they both thought they had been seen. Heading over her kids, she picked the baby up, and let down from the table the little boy. "You guys need a bath now, we can't let daddy come home and find you all messy."

The baby squealed with delight for being carried, and the boy had stopped pouting, as they headed to the bathroom. The visitors where grounded in the floor, well, Touya was; Yue turned asking, "Your mother had magic doesn't she? I think she saw us..."

Touya only nodded and gulped. He still hadn't come out of his first shock. "We should move" the guardian suggested, and let go of his friend's hand. That seemed to do the trick, since Touya walked forward. They started walking, the mother was just reaching the door, and the baby was looking at them. She giggled and motioned a hand forward, as if trying to get near them. Yue was walking behind Touya, but saw the gesture of the baby, and he smiled a little. Once there, the woman took the kids to the tub, and let the door open as she undressed them and started bathing them. They watched as little Touya sprayed water around everywhere, trying to get his mother wet, while she scrubbed the little Sakura.

Once finished, she led them to their bedroom, and once again leaving the door wide open, she dressed them. The baby was already falling asleep, and the little boy also seemed tired from his previous bathroom playtime. She let them in the room taking a nap, and closed the door. The visitors stood on the hallway, and she slowly turned around to face them, "Hello there, and who might you be?" she smiled at them.

The tall dark boy gasped, and turned to the angel...wait, no, angelic being she thought, angels don't look that distant. The angelic being turned to talk to her, "Hello Nadeshiko-san" he bowed, and elbowed his friend to do the same, "Umm hello" the boy stuttered and did a small bow. She giggled and they both looked puzzled, "Such young men shouldn't be so serious. You look very familiar," she pointed at the angelic one, "and you, I feel like I know you" she pointed to the other man, "That's why I didn't say anything about you forcefully entering my home. Although, the kids didn't seem to notice you..." she trailed off, and noticed the clock that hovered over them, "Oh, magic, that's why..." she pointed at the clock above them.

"And here I thought we were not supposed to be seen" the angelic being directed a glare to the clock, as it disappeared. "Excuse us for coming unannounced, my name is Yue, and this is my friend" he introduced themselves, and she offered, "Well, now you wouldn't come all the way from the future just to watch me bathe the kids. Come, let us have some cake, and you can ask me whatever you wish to know"

The dark haired young man finally spoke, "How did you know?" she smiled knowingly as she headed back to the small kitchen, "I have seen the angelic being in visions; I just recognized him. My visions are always from the future."

"You have seen the future?" Yue asked, noticing Touya was refraining from speaking at all, "What have you seen?" She took out some cake from the refrigerator, and some dishes and spoons from the cupboard. "Just tads and bits" she cut the cake, placing it in front of the silent boy,"I can't recall them consciously, but if given a little push I remember them completely; just like I just recognized you" she placed a second plate in front of her, "You don't eat right?"

"No..." he looked puzzled, "I don't, how did you know that?" She smiled, sitting down on the table, "I just told you, sometimes things come up to me like that." The visitors sat down, and while the dark-haired boy seemed deep in thought, the young man with long hair was very serious all of a sudden, "What can you remember about me?" he asked.

"You always looked very happy in my visions; and eating too. Which is really odd, because I just said you don't" she now frowned, "This must be waaay in the future, then..." The dark haired man rested his left elbow on the table and pressed the back of his fingers against his mouth and with his right hand, he was playing with his fingers; he obviously hadn't noticed. She looked at him with a stern look on her face, "I have told you many times how much it irks me when you start fingering accords in the table, Touya-kun!" The boy snapped from his reverie instantly, looking at her surprised, Yue raised an eyebrow, curiously, "Oh sorry," she blinked, focusing her eyes on the boy, who was looking at her, with his eyes full of tears, "you really are my Touya-kun...you are so grown up!!" she squealed and stood from where she was across them, and quickly moved towards Touya's chair; as he stood she quickly hugged him tightly.

"Okaa-san..." he felt such an emotion, he couldn't speak anymore. He hugged her back, and they stood there for a while. She let go of him, and placed a hand on his left cheek, "You have grown to be really handsome, but you don't look like your father at all. You are definitely an Amamiya. I just hope my little Sakura looks like him; I don't think Sonomi could handle her looking like me." He managed to chuckle, as a tear ran down his face, "She looks a lot like dad, specially the eyes. They both have the same kind look, and the same brown hair. I'm the odd one out"

She cleaned the tear that had fallen, "You are not, you have me, remember?" He smiled for the first time since he had gotten there, and Yue looked away, the scene was just too bittersweet, "Yes I do"

"Then you must be..." she looked behind her son, to the sitting man, "...his best friend. Thank you for caring so much about my son" Yue actually blushed at her statement, glad that Touya still had his back turned. "You seem to know a lot about us" Yue commented, he had never known anyone who seemed unable to control or at least remember the visions they received, and be as knowing as she was, "The visions started when I met Touya's father, though they were pretty weird. Somehow, I had the feeling that he would look better with black hair."

"I can imagine that" Touya said as he sat back down, giving a knowing look to his friend, and she continued "Then I stopped getting them when we got married. When Touya was born, though, they began and were more constant; always as dreams that I never quite remembered. Fujitaka actually got worried about me not being able to remember them, but I must have convinced him pretty good, because he never worried again."

Yue frowned, he didn't like what he was hearing, it all seemed too odd, but neither Touya nor Nadeshiko noticed, since they were too engrossed with each other. "Though now I have the vague idea that the visions are about you kids. I can tell you" she looked back from Touya to Yue, "You will all be very happy, my entire family will be. I hope that was what you came here to ask me"

Touya took her hand in his, "Actually we just came to see you" She frowned; the look on her face seemed distant, "Just to see me...Why?" This took Yue by surprise, the control of the situation was slipping away, and somehow Touya hadn't noticed; he needed to abort the mission, before anything went wrong "We made a bet..." it was Touya who answered, "Yue here didn't believe me when I told him that in those pictures from your photo shoots, your hair was really that long. He thought that they were extensions. As you can see, he really loves long hair, and he brought me all the way to the past just to prove me wrong. But now, he has to pay his bet" he raised his brow as he looked at Yue.

_I can't believe he just said that! He just embarrassed us in front of his mother!! Two can play this game, you know..._

"I'm sorry you have lost your bet, Yue-kun, but this is my real hair. I must use it really short in the future for you not to believe the pictures," she giggled, running a hand through her hair, the same way Touya always did, "what did you two bet?" Yue smirked, rather evilly I might add, "The loser would have to kiss the winner and take him out to dinner"

Touya actually choked on his cake, as his mother laughed out loud, "but then no one actually loses! A bet is supposed to make the loser pay"

She handed her son a glass with water, as he gulped down the cake stuck on his throat, "This is a game of power, Nadeshiko-san."

The Return became visible, and the clock floated in front of them, "Seems you have to go already" she was suddenly sad at the prospect of them leaving. Touya pouted, and looked over to Yue, "Can't we stay any more time?" Yue stood up, he was getting uncomfortable, they really couldn't stay more time, he was the one who had casted the spell, and he was feeling the pull on his magic reserves, "We have to say goodbye"

Nadeshiko and Touya stood up as the clock glowed brightly; she headed over to where the angelic being stood, "Please, come again anytime you feel like. I would love to see you guys again" Touya watched Yue for his response, "Maybe some other time" he said, a soft expression framing his face. "I would love to see Sakura the next time, though!" she exclaimed and suddenly hugged the aloof guardian, whispering something to his ear, as he shyly hugged her back. Touya didn't notice the exchange, but couldn't help but ask, "Can't you let her see Yuki too?"

The embrace broke off and Nadeshiko looked interested, "Yuki?" she turned to face Yue, but he had a stern look on his face, "I am the one controlling the spell, it would break immediately if I do." Nadeshiko walked up to her son and quickly hugged him; this time, Touya didn't let go of her. "I love you too much" he muttered, and she raised herself in her toes to reach his ear, "I know. Remember real love is always a two-way road, even if you think you are alone in your feeling, if it is true love what you feel, then the other one loves you too. Never doubt that and everything will be alright." She let go of him, and he blinked, he really didn't understand why she told him that. Everything turned black around him as he was sent back to the future.

Yue stood still in front of the woman, and she was serious, "I sent him already, what do you want to tell me?" She ran her hand through her hair, "My son is really stubborn. He will sometimes do and say things you won't understand or comprehend. But he will never apologize, because he meant them, and he means well. You should try and remember that if he is giving you a hard time."

"I really don't know what you mean, Nadeshiko-san, but I'll be wary of your words. May I ask you something, though?" she nodded and he continued, "You know a lot more than you let us know, so much probably that it is starting to affect you" she nodded again, this time with a tired look on her eyes, "can't you stop the visions from happening? I knew of someone so powerful he had visions constantly like you, and although he was very powerful he couldn't stop them until he split his powers in half. I know someone who is so powerful that she can control the visions she gets at will. But you..." he paused looking for the right words, "you are not as powerful as either of them, and still have seen much more than the two of them combined. Surely you can control them, even stop them."

"I can" she said, with a glint of sadness in her eyes, "but it won't change fate in any way. I know what you are thinking, but believe me when I tell you it doesn't matter whether I stop them or not. I'd rather live tired by them than rested and ignorant."

"Yue I know you love him, but I can't change fate. Not even for him. Be strong for Sakura and for yourself. When I see you again, I hope to see you strong and happy, as one. "She hugged him again, and whispered to him as she had done with Touya, "True love is a two-way road; you have to give to receive. If you only give, then you will end up empty..." the magic started pulling him away, and everything started to turn black, her words still lingered, "If you feel...true..." the words came but the message was incomplete, "...alone...the other...you...too...Yukito"

He slowly opened his eyes; everything was blurry. He automatically touched his face looking for his glasses but he couldn't find them. He sat down, he seemed to be in a couch. In the table in front, he could distinguish his glasses and took them, placing them on his face. He looked out the window, and everything was black, night had fallen.

Around the room, he saw the beings he recognized from before as the cards, and he giggled. The one called silence was playing with an actual board game, with the one named mirror and...wait...Touya. "You are playing Twister!!" Everyone turned around to face him, and those who weren't involved with the twister board hovered near him, poking him "Your other form is soooo pokable!" the twins said in unison, "I like the glasses" said a woman with a clock in her hands, "I like the hair more" an old man commented to her.

"How long was I out?" he asked about the time he had been asleep so only the cards heard him, "you guys were away all afternoon" the twins explained, "you just came back an hour ago" the small sweet provided, "You were so tired that you fell asleep as soon as we got here. He was worried" now the return said.

"Gomen, but..." they all gave him a Look, "what?" he was grasping straws, the cards seemed intent on pointing something out to him, but they wouldn't speak."We know you two are..." the one with the sand clock paused, and lowered her voice "merging" They all got even closer to him, as he felt like shouting, and the twins covered his mouth, "Shhhh! Only we know!!"

"You were so drained that by the end you turned into Yukito as she hugged you the last time. I barely managed to get you out of there before you got trapped in between dimensions." The return explained, "But don't worry he didn't notice the slip in time nor in form"

Yukito took off his glasses and started to wipe them clean, "Gomenasai, it was very reckless of us..." he said, as he slipped his glasses back on, "Yue says he had never hold on to the Return for a whole afternoon, he seems impressed" Return raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Don't get cocky, Yue, until you can say the same thing after going all afternoon back 500 years"

His eyes flashed purple for a second and he stood, "Well, it's my time to enjoy the party! Where's the food??" the sweet grabbed his hand, and lead him to the other players, to provide him some party flavors. He watched over his friend, he was laughing out loud like he hadn't done in such a long time; he sure was in a good mood. Touya left his spot at the twister board, earning a yelp from Mirror as she tried to convince him to stay playing. Yukito looked over the food the Sweet had provided him as his friend came over, "Konbanwa Yuki" he smiled dopily at his eating friend.

Yukito was starting to wonder if Touya had been drinking or something; he was just too happy. He doubted their little trip had made him that content, "Konbanwa, Toya! I can't believe Yue was out all day! What did you two do? How come we are having a party with the cards and Sakura is not even here?"

"Calm down, Yuki, one thing at the time. Let me tell you..." he started telling him everything that had happened. The party continued until midnight, when the cards finally surrendered to sleep, and they didn't even returned to their card forms; they were all spread across the living room, which suddenly seemed very small. Both of the boys silently went outside, leaving them asleep, and Touya invited Yukito to stay over. As they headed upstairs, though, Touya suddenly remembered something, "Would you mind me speaking with Yue?

"Not at all" the gray haired boy said, feeling a tad sad that Touya hadn't told exactly everything that went about in the past. He was starting to feel he hadn't been taken seriously, and even though he was joking, he still had hoped that his invitation was accepted. Turning into Yue, he turned to Touya, "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for today; you can't believe how happy it made me" he extended his hand for a hand shake, and Yue looked at the hand raising an eyebrow, he was not used to that gesture, "Everybody on Japan would have noticed how happy you were," the guardian replied seriously. "Come on Yue! I am being serious here..." he still had his hand in hand-shake pose, and the guardian sighed, extending his hand to meet the other, "Today we became friends..." Touya looked at him in the eyes and shook his hand, "...I saw my mother for real, and she was with me one last time and..." he then hugged Yue as the guardian blushed from the contact, "and a miracle happened..." he whispered to his ear, sending a shiver down the other's spine, "...I saw you eating!" he started laughing hard against him, and Yue pushed him away strongly.

"You really know how to kill a moment, do you know that?" he growled, crossing his arms, he frowned, "Now you are not getting me to pay for that dinner!" the other one stopped his laughter suddenly at the mentioning of the bet, "You were serious about that?" they both looked at each other, one of them confused, and the other one dead serious.

"I was, I always honor my promises, even if they are lies" Touya looked at him intently; the guardian had turned his sight away, so he really couldn't see what Yue was thinking. He didn't know if to reply jokingly or seriously so he tried a half true, "I didn't expect you to honor and imposed bet, although I was rather looking forward to it, specially the kiss" It was Yue's time to turn back surprised, and Touya gulped, he was being serious.

The moon guardian walked forward, and stood in front of the young man, and they looked at each other for a few seconds, before he got on his tip-toes to reach the boy, who closed his eyes automatically. He felt his delicate hands frame his face, and move the hair that fell to his face, and he leaned down so the other could reach better. "Good night, little boy," Yue said, as he pushed down Touya's head, and kissed his forehead. Touya felt a pull all around him, and a few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see Yukito's shirt in front of him. Yukito let go of him, and smiled sweetly.

"Yue just..." he stammered, still surprised about the kiss. "...kissed you good night" his friend replied, "It's time for bed already" he walked past him into the bedroom and turned on the light, "Aren't you tired, Toya?" The other boy was considering something but quickly pushed it aside, "Sure, it's been a long day" He said and entered his room.

* * *

A/N: I don't like the last two lines. But I didn't know what to write after the kiss. I just want to point something out, Yue is more daring than Yukito for the reason than being more logical, he makes decisions quicker while Yukito considers several things before taking a decision. However, Yue is in constant denial, because being more logical, he can't deal with his feelings, Yukito usually does that for him. So far the only thing strong enough for him to accept are his feelings for Touya, and he won't admit them out loud. And this is the last chapter where you will be able to see Touya playing twister with the cards. I don't know where that idea came from, but I just thought he was sooo happy, he would even go bungee jumping. I want two write at least two more chapters developing their relationship before hooking them up, but most of my ideas of they bonding have gone to this chapter. Suggestions are highly accepted, or the next chapter may take a while longer to be posted XD


	7. Intermission I

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP**

_Yes, I know how long its been, more then 5 months; but well, the other story's plot bunnies were on a roll, and I couldn't make them work on this one, even though I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter since the last time I updated. I wouldn't blame you if you have to go and read back some of it. However, to make it up, I give you a very long chapter! More than 20 pages, so you might as well sit down and enjoy it sloooowly :P_

_And hopefully, you'll find this chapter a rare treat indeed. Some small spoilers for XXXholic below...really, they are small XD  
_

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 7: Intermission I_

After several weeks, small things had changed. Yue now came out more without it being because of any trouble, Yukito bought new clothes, which looked very nice on him and many other small things were noticed. Sakura had returned to be her old happy self, and couldn't help but feel extra happy of seeing more of her moon guardian, even if it was for training most of the time. Keroberos was getting more and more quiet, Yue's attitude worried him, but he said nothing about it. Even Fujitaka started noticing the little things, especially the day when he found Yukito sitting in the living room, reading a poetry book without his glasses on. Of course, many of these little things were only noticeable if you were actually paying attention.

After the party with the cards, Touya was a bit more relaxed and open with everyone, and not as grouchy. Sakura inadvertly kept an eye on him; she was still a bit worried. Keroberos couldn't help but feel good about the more gentle treatment he was getting from the mistress's brother. Even Fujitaka started noticing his son's good mood, especially the day he found him whistling happily while doing dinner. Of course, you didn't even need to pay attention to notice the good mood Touya had been.

Yue and Sakura had made a weekly schedule for training, which usually took place in that magical glade he had found by accident. There was no need to hide their presence in such a secluded place. Sakura had loved the glade since the moment Yue had taken her for the first time; she insisted to practice there everafter.

It was a nice sunny day; the sky was crystal clear, and the temperature around them was perfect. They had been training all afternoon and Sakura lay tired on the grass by the pond. Keroberos, as always, decided to skip the manual training in favor of a new videogame Fujitaka had gotten him. Yue sat in under the shade of a tree nearby, reading a poetry book. He was starting to appreciate these moments alone with his mistress, without the annoying and teasing brothers; just the two of them. They usually spent the whole afternoon together on their training days, and had gotten used to relax for an hour before going home.

"Yue" she called him softly; he didn't lift the gaze from his book, and she didn't move from the ground but she knew he was hearing her. "When are you going to talk to my brother?" he certainly was not expecting that question. Sakura had been always with them ever since that weekend, on his request or Yukito's of course, and they had started to see less of each other when Touya had started working again. College had already started, and they were not taking the same classes; they usually missed the other by matter of minutes, either Yukito going back to his home early or Touya coming very late from work. Nowadays, he spent most of the time with Sakura and Keroberos.

"Not yet" he answered, hoping she wouldn't ask more. She had all the right to ask, afterall. They were silent for a few more minutes before she spoke again, "You should do it soon, before it is too late." This took the guardian by surprise, but he only managed to ask a simple question, "Why?"

She sat down and looked at him with dull eyes, "Because he is your best friend. You should tell him before you and Yukito get closer, or you will drive him away. He doesn't like secrets, you know." He considered her words for some minutes, and stood "We will do it soon" he helped her stand up, so they could leave.

"Wai!" she squealed with delight, and called forth the fly, "Remember the old Clow mansion? Eriol told me he sold it, and the buyer will build an amusement park in the terrain. You two should go there!!" He willed his wings and flew next to her, "Clow sold the mansion? But that house is centuries old! Isn't there some sort of law that prohibits the destruction of really old landmarks?"

"Eriol" she punctuated, "wasn't happy about it either, but seems that they managed to get the permit anyway. Nothing he could do about it." The sun was starting to settle down the horizon, and the twilight was bathing them, "He could have kept the house" he replied, and couldn't help but sound sad. Sakura noticed and held a hand to him, "We could go there for a while before it's thrown down. A last visit..."

She was too kind, he thought, "The last time I step into that house I made my mind not to go there again. That house was no longer my home." He was cold and serious, but that was the only way he could talk about this things to anyone. She refrained herself from saying something else, rather than repeat herself. If he was unwilling, she was not going to push him. They soon arrived at the girl's house, and Yue allowed Yukito to take his place. They went inside and talked for a long wait, Yukito silently waiting for Touya to come back home. Sakura told him about the upcoming Nadeshiko festival, and how she was really looking forward to be in the play, even though the characters hadn't been assigned yet.

Finally giving up on the prospect of meeting Touya for the day, Yukito made his mind to go home. But then, the phone rang. He felt a cold shiver down his spine, foreboding him to leave. Sakura ran to answer, and a few minutes afterwards she came back with a shy look on her face.

"Umm…Yukito…you see," she started, and she clearly wasn't having an easy time speaking. Yukito kneeled to her, brushing her bangs from her face kindly, "What is it, Sakura?" he asked calmly, but still that odd feeling only got stronger as she seemed doubtful. She nerved herself, before promptly asking, "Could you ask Yue if he wants to train with me and Kero tonight?"

"I don't see any problem with that, Sakura-chan" he said, quite relieved. She was really acting odd, simply for asking to go out training. She also seemed relieved, but was still apprehensive, "Well, you see…Tomoyo wants to come and film me with some…costumes" she paused, clearly embarrassed by her friends silly request, which she just couldn't say no to, "and I thought that maybe Yue wouldn't like it, so I was hoping…"

_We are NOT training under camera supervision. When that girl is near a camera she goes way over the line. The next thing you know she will be asking the mistress to order me to dress up in a frilly costume. Just say no!_

"Sure Sakura! I'll convince him! You just go and get ready" he almost choked out at the end, because of Yue, but she didn't seem to notice. She ran off to her bedroom quite happily. Of course, now he just _had_ to convince Yue.

_Since when does my say have no matter over what I do?_

"It's such a small request, I didn't thought it mattered"

_I said NO!_

"She is the mistress…"

_You did NOT just say that…You are twisting my words_

"Then you tell her you won't be going" and with that, Yukito transformed himself into Yue.

"What the hell? I did not wish to come out!" Yue exclaimed, clearly surprised at the current change.

_Hehehehe…It's not my fault you hadn't noticed I could do that…_

"You are not supposed to! You can't do magic in that form!!" Yue tried to change, but to no avail. Yukito had trapped him…on the outside.

_And now you have no choice…you have to go with Sakura-chan or I will leave you locked out. _

"You annoying, little…" the moon guardian was about to yell to himself, when Sakura stepped into the threshold, with Keroberos floating beside her. She looked at him puzzled, and always the one to ask the most obvious questions, Kero spoke, "You are yelling to yourself now? And here I thought you were not as crazy as you seemed."

Yue gaped at them for two full seconds, before regaining his composure, and walking out the door. "Let's go" was the only thing he said as he turned. Sakura came out and quickly called the Illusion card to cover them, and the Fly card to her. She leapt up first, soon followed by Keroberos. He started transforming mid-air, his big gold wings growing behind him. However, before the Guardian Beast of the Seal had time to notice, Yue had him on a death grip with his powerful hands. The transformation halted, Keroberos looked really funny with huge wings and a small body, being crushed by the other's hand.

"Call me crazy again, and you will regret it" Yue muttered lowly, so Sakura wouldn't hear him. He knew that the position he held the plushie, mid-transformation, was going to start being painful in a second or two. Kero struggled against his hold, but Yue let him go quickly. Glaring his warning to his older brother, Yue started flying rapidly towards Sakura.

"He hasn't done that since Clow's time…" Keroberos grinned despite of himself. Maybe, just maybe, Yue was not such a nutjob. He quickly caught up to them, as they flew to the Penguin Park. Tomoyo was already there, with her costume mini-van and with her creepy smile on, ready to pounce on the mistress with a new costume. Of course, she also had a matching tie for Kero, but due to the fact that he was going to be using his full, he reclined the offer. Indistinctly in the background of all the chatter, Yue heard something like "a matching hat" or sorts for a certain moon guardian, and before that conversation took a turn he would regret, he decided to step in. "Shall we start, we don't want to be out too late"

Sakura quickly remembered that she should be back at home before Touya or her dad got home, since she didn't ask for permission to be out. So, calling the create card, she made some monsters. Yue hadn't tried to train-in-battle with her magic yet, mainly focusing on her martial techniques. He knew that despite it didn't seem like it, Keroberos was also teaching her the magic theories. So he was rather surprised at the advance she had, fighting-wise in using the cards. She easily used around 20 different cards that night, and she could have kept on going. Monster after monster, Create kept on throwing at them, and she kept finding a new interesting way to use two or more cards at a time, and the monsters just kept getting stronger. Keroberos was rather intent on his guardian role, jumping to protect her every time she used an attack card, or using his shield when she wasn't fast enough. And as he was now, Yue was just playing around being the 'distraction' for the monsters. In truth, their roles had reversed; afterall, Keroberos was the fire powerhouse and he was used to being her shield. And thus he found they were both lacking in each other's strengths; as he was now, Yue could barely keep on attacking, and Keroberos wasn't fast enough to keep on her track. After what seemed more than a dozen of monsters, Yue thought it to be more than enough for the day. "Create, stop" he moved his hand in the direction of the card, and the book stopped drawing whatever monster had popped into its head. He just _knew_ that Daidouji had more than enough good shots of them all, since she didn't complain when the fight was halted.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she hugged her friend. Sakura was still on a high adrenaline rush, and it would take a while for it to come down, so she really wasn't feeling tired. Keroberos landed near them, quickly changing into his false form, and Yue couldn't help but snicker at the fact. Kero noticed it, but didn't acknowledge it; he knew why his brother was laughing. "I've got great shots of everyone! In fact, I can make a video of each one of you!!" the girl continued babbling more about the several cameras with notion sensors she had placed around the park, and Keroberos was intent of having a video of 'his amazing stunts'. Yue approached them slowly, "Cerberus, you've gotten fat" he admonished hardly, and all the chatter halted abruptly. Tomoyo slowly backed away a little, so she could record this without the guardian's noticing. "You barely kept the mistress out of harm, and you are slower than me; _slower, _Cerberus!" Sakura jumped to grab the sun guardian expecting an outburst, but it never happened. Kero wanted to deny it, but he knew he couldn't; he had always been proud of the fact that he was faster than his younger brother. Even though, in all certainty, Yue was more agile, Keroberos was indeed faster; afterall he did have 'the four legs' thing going on. Resigned, Kero landed on his mistress hands and admitted his faults, "It's true, so?"

So, Yue wasn't expecting Kero to admit it in front of the girls. Now, he couldn't keep the frown on his face, and his tone was softer as he spoke, "You will go on a diet." The silence was palpable, as the sun guardian glared at the moon guardian; Sakura could only say "Hoe"

"I'm so not going on a diet! You can't make me!!" and now, he did explode in front of them, hollering and zipping quickly them. Amusing as it was, Yue couldn't stand much of the hollering, so he grabbed Kero when he zipped past him. "Either that, or you promise to accompany us to train. I can't let you keep on getting fatter, so pick your poison", Keroberos was struggling against the idea of training on a more daily basis, but he couldn't leave the food. "Fine, you win this one" he said and Yue released him. "Glad to know you see things my way, Keroberos."

"Hoe!! Look at the time! We had to be home 30 minutes ago!!" The mistress hollered as she rushed past him to the stationed van behind them. While she changed, Tomoyo approached the moon guardian, and to his surprise, he didn't notice her until she was practically next to him. "You know," she started, and Yue had the grace of not looking spooked from her sudden appearance, "Sakura-chan is not the only one who made an amazing performance, if I may say so myself. I can make an amazing video of just your footage" she had a glint on her eyes that the guardian did not like. "Why would I want that?" he looked around for his brother, and the useless plushie had gone inside the van with Sakura. Great, when he could actually be of use, he was not around. "Oh, you could just give it to Touya-kun as a present" she replied simply, with a knowledgeable tone. He just stared at her as if she had sprouted a second head. What the hell was she on? Seriously, a 12-year old girl making that kind of comments can spook just about anyone. Needless to say, Yukito was laughing his head off...literally.

"I'm ready! Tomoyo-chan, you don't mind that we have to go already? I would wait for the bodyguards to come back for you but..." Sakura spoke quickly as she jumped out of the mini van. Her friend stopped her mid-sentence, "They will be here 2 minutes after I call them, don't worry about it, I know you have to get home" she patted Sakura on the shoulders, and the girl calmed down. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan" the emerald-eyed girl hugged her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Sakura! Remember how late it is??" Kero was already up in the air, in his full form circling around them. Vaguely, Sakura noticed how the guardian beast of the seal was using his full form more and more. It probably had something to do about showing off, but somehow as they were, it didn't seem the case. Before she could think things through, she heard a growl from above, "Gahh!! You are going to pay for that Yue-usagi!!" and as she looked up, she saw as both guardians were already flying off in direction of her home, Keroberos chasing after Yue. "Please, like I am scared of an overgrown house cat" was the last thing she heard before they were out of the park. "Ne, wait for me!!" Sakura called forth the fly and took off before both guardians where out of her sight. Slowly, Tomoyo closed her camera and took her cellphone, "I'll definitely have to give a copy of this to Touya-kun...and maybe one for Eriol-kun too."

When they finally got home, they decided to forego the normal entrance for the 'Sakura's in trouble' entrance, namely, her window. Once inside, Sakura crept up to her door, and slowly opened it, hearing for any sounds from downstairs. She could hear the TV on, but because of it, she couldn't discern well what was happening. She closed the door again, leaning against it and sighing. She had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Yukito was standing in front of her. "Hoooeee!!" she yelped rather loudly by the other's sudden appearance. "Well, I'm not used to that" Yukito said, but Sakura couldn't place his tone, either it was amused or annoyed...but it couldn't be annoyed, right? She noticed Kero-chan had started his plushie pretense, once again, and neither of them seemed like they were going to break it. Yukito was looking at her expectantly, and for a few seconds she was lost at words, "Oh, right!" she giggled nervously, "Yukito-san, oniichan is home already, and I bet he brought back some cake" he was waiting for an excuse to go out and not ruin the charade, and now he had it. Seriously, though, Sakura wasn't sure why both of them were being so stubborn.

Taking the cue, Yukito walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. But as soon as he was out, Kero threw a pillow at the now closed door. "Keroberos, why are you being so mean today? You two have been fighting all day" the girl asked tiredly as she lay down on the bed. She was beginning to feel incredibly tired, they did train too much today, "We were in the middle of a discussion and he transformed out! Talk about being rude!!" Keroberos complained for a while more until the girl had enough of the whining, "You know, you should stop acting like that."

This immediately silenced Kero, not because he was surprised, but he actually was curious, Sakura wasn't usually one to tell others how to act, "like what??" She thought about it for a few seconds, finally deciding to stop the whole charade, "Well, like a..." plushie, she was going to say when her brother screamed rather loudly, "SAKURA!!!" They both jerked at the interruption, and the girl muttered lowly to herself, "...this is getting ridiculous, Yue" Standing, she was still lost in her thoughts when Kero transformed to his full form, "Want me to go and intimidate your brother? Seems like Yuki-tenshi didn't do a good job of it..." The girl laughed out loud at her guardian's antics and opened the door, "Yuki-tenshi? Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well, it's my job as his big brother!!" Sakura shuddered, she was sure she had heard that before, somewhere. "He better not hear you, for your sake" she opened the door, and headed downstairs. Her brother and Yukito were standing in the kitchen, talking, and once she got downstairs, his face turned up the in the worst possible scowl.

"What the hell where you doing at penguin park at this time at night? You know something could have happened to you??"

"But..."

"Mistress of Magical Beings or not, you have rules to follow, and just because you have your own personal army it doesn't mean you are going to go around and break them!"

"We were..."

"What if dad had come home early? You are my responsibility when he's not around, and I'm sure he won't like you running around the streets at night."

"Toya!" It was Yukito who finally stopped Touya´s monologue, with an exasperated tone in his voice. He was so surprised that Yuki had raised his voice that he didn't notice the tone, "Sakura is alright, she was with Yue. Do you not trust us?" The anger dissipated from Touya's face, becoming apologetic as he turned to his friend, "You know I do...I just hate when she is running around dealing with magical discrepancies and I'm not around, I have had enough of it as it is."

_So you hate being helpless?_

Yukito bit his tongue before Yue's harsh thought came out. He couldn't help it, the thought almost slipped out as natural as if it was his own. He turned to look at Sakura, and with a knowing nod, she poked her brother's back, "Touya, I promise to let you know when things like this happen, ok?" Now that he was no longer angry, he managed to give her a small grin, "as long as you do, then its ok kaijuu. Dinner is ready."

"I'm not a monster!!" she stomped her way to the kitchen, leaving them both behind. "You know, she is right…" Yukito chided and walked past him. "Just because she has a point, it doesn't make it right" the other replied curtly.

"We are not talking about the same thing anymore, aren't we?"

"You tell me," Touya said as he entered the kitchen. Yukito removed his glasses, frowning as he cleaned them, "Perhaps we were not".

They dined together, as they usual did, Touya bothering Sakura, and Yukito smiling sweetly at her and friendly jabbing at Touya every now and then. When he was about to leave, though, Touya tried to sneak up on him, but with Yue's ever present senses, he really didn't get far. They stood at the front door, Yukito ready to leave, when his friend pinned him to the opposite wall with one hand. Yukito felt a sense of Déjà vu as if this had happened once before.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked as those impossibly dark eyes fixed him a penetrating stare that would have made anyone falter at them. But not Yukito, "Of course, is something the matter?"

"You've been avoiding me lately"

"No, I haven't, you are just too busy, and so am I"

"That's not what I meant. It's never been a problem before, school and work."

Oh, Yukito knew the problem alright. But somehow, he hoped Touya and his keen perception would not figure it out.

"I'll tell you what, Toya. Next time you get a job, I'll accompany you" he smiled, placing a hand on his friend's chest, pushing him away so he could move.

Touya sighed as he was pushed, "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Something about the way he said that word, clicked on him, as he hastily turned to face his friend, standing so very close. Touya noticed he was scowling, something that seemed to happen more often this days. But most conscious thoughts were scattered by being so near to Yukito.

"Nothing is _bothering_ me, but your attitude is starting to," Yukito glared at him, or at least tried to, it didn't look very convincing, though. Touya raised an eyebrow, certainly amused by that attempt at glaring, "I know you better than you think I do, and you know I will find out."

Yukito took a step back, his features changing slowly from the scowl of displeasure to a look of irritation. He took his bag, and opened the door, sighing, "Whatever, Toya. Good night"

The night air helped some of his irritation off, as he walked back home. He didn't like lying to Toya, but what choice did he have? He couldn't comprehend him. He didn't want to bother them both with something he could, no _should,_ handle on his own. Yue was rather silent, letting him consider everything that had happened.

As soon as he got home, something caught his attention. Before going out in the morning, he had picked the mail and tossed it on the coffee table. He didn't notice then, but now it was hard not to. An elaborate envelope lay with the rest of the mail, but the weird thing was that said envelope's patterns were butterflies. And it smelled; his entire home was drenched on the same perfume as the letter. It simply said 'To the owner of the home', which was even more odd. Who could possibly send a letter to a house where they didn't know the owner?

_It also has a weird aura...it's...familiar, though... _

Yukito was mystified; Yue was saying an inanimate object had an aura...

_Don't be stupid, the energy of the person who sent this still lingers in the envelope. _

Without caring much for said envelope, he opened the letter without hesitations. Unfolding it, he couldn't help but notice the intricate design of the paper pattern, and the delicacy in which the letters where done, but...

"It's a flyer" he said to himself, at least, that's how it looked like. And so, he read.

**WISH **

**THE Shop for EVERYTHING you need in Tokyo **

**You are invited to a Tea Party **

**_With food... _**

**_...And drinks!! _**

**_And everything sweet!!! _**

**Your every whim, from baked goods to fried food, we can promise a party of many unusual flavors and delights, not within reason. That is our cook's concern, not _yours. _**

**This invitation is for one person only and non-transferable; no brothers allowed... **

**_...Or sweet little girls... _**

**_...or best friends you can't stop thinking about... _**

**_...or anyone you can possibly think of! _**

**You'll be ready for us when you get here **

**_You know the address... _**

**..._or better said, the address will know you... _**

**_...And don't forget the sake! _**

**Until you come, then! **

**We'll be waiting, don't forget that. **

**From: **

**_The owner and employees of WISH _**

**Not everything is possible; but if it is, then be sure we can do it. **

**WISH Co. & Associates are not responsible or accountable for the damage and repercussions of the granted wishes, the buyer is. **

"Well, that's…interesting," he said, for the lack of a better word.

_I don't like this…I have a feeling… _

"Oh, come on Yue, it's free food. We should go"

_Go? There's no address in that 'invitation' How do you expect to go? _

"We'll see the next time we are in the city"

_I feel like there's something I'm missing here…_

-----------------------------------------

They had gone on a shopping trip. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, it was either music or books, but he noticed how often they had gone off their way to get an exclusive hard cover or record. Today, they were picking up a special first edition hard cover, really old and really expensive. Yue had been waiting for it for two months and now, somehow, the store had found an original copy and was willing to sell. 'The Three Musketeers' Yukito smiled when he thought about it, the book was likely to be even hand-written. He hadn't read one of those on such a long time…

He stopped abruptly; he had arrived at the expected destination. But it was the previous thought the one that had stopped him…

"Where did that come from??" he asked to himself, but if he was expecting an answer, he didn't get one. Yukito entered the shop, and after an hour, he was on his way back, with the book safely tucked on a book bag he had brought. Yue was dozing off, as soon as they got the book, he wasn't really interested in whatever Yukito was doing. As he walked to the train station, though, he felt something nearby, something that bothered him. He was running late already to get the 3 o'clock train, and if he didn't hurry, he would miss it. But that…thing…was bothering him, and he had to see what it was. In the back of his conscious mind he figured this is what Yue meant once when he said about feeling auras.

He walked quickly in the direction the 'feeling' was stronger, and soon the streets got more lonely, until there was no one walking nearby at all. By now, Yue was completely awake, ready to transform at the first sight of danger; now he was sure this wasn't an ordinary energy current. Suddenly, they found themselves in front of a very odd sight: a boy was being _attacked_ by several crows, and he was now lying on the floor, trying to protect himself the best way he could. "What are those?" Yukito asked to himself, astonished by the sight of the menacing birds.

_They are shikis…spell servants… _

And as soon as he heard that in his head, he felt himself pushed to the back of his body, as Yue took over. The guardian transformed quickly, no need to keep on dragging it, neither of them had the time. With his left hand he created a magical bow and with his right hand an arrow, taking aim, and firing swiftly one arrow after the other. 1, 2, 3 and…4, sure shots, and the birds disappeared, leaving the scrolls which they were created behind. The boy on the ground realized the threat was now gone, and slowly raised his head of the ground. Until now, Yue noticed the several articles surrounding the boy; probably they had fallen when he was attacked. The said boy started freaking out and screaming about insufferable bosses and ungrateful 'friends' who always took advantage of him. He was certainly not noticing the moon guardian, thankfully, giving the other time to change back, before he asked any other question, or worse, someone appeared.

As soon as Yukito was out, the boy turned around, finally noticing he had company. The boy blushed because of his behavior and Yukito approached him, helping him pick up the rest of his things. Yue suggested him to pick up the paper spells, and even though he was curious as to why, he just couldn't ask himself in front of the boy (little did he know the other boy had the habit of constantly talking to himself). The boy didn't notice as the man took the small papers and quickly stood up, fixing the items in the bag.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" he said, taking the last items from the hands of Yukito and bowing profusely. "It's okay, really, no need to thank me," the other replied, but the boy still seemed reluctant about not being able to properly thank the man. Shuffling through his bag of things, he took out a neatly packed bento box and placed it in the other's hands, "This is the least I could do, I made this cake for my boss, but this is more important, and she would just make me do more anyway, all this stuff is for her. It's probably ruined now, so if you don't want it, I'll understand. "

The boy was thanking him for something he would have done anyway, but it would be impolite to refuse his gift, he seemed really intent on thanking him. "Arigato…umm, what is your name?" The boy was glad the gift had been accepted and he now was blushing profusely. "Oh, my name…" he stammered, "Watanuki Kimihiro"

Yue didn't have the powers Clow used to have to see the future, but if he had, he was sure that hearing the boy's name would have triggered a vision. Even Yukito felt as if his breath was taken away when he heard the name. "Watanuki…Kimihiro," he repeated, more to himself than to assert the other, "my name is Tsukishiro Yukito, nice to meet you," he extended a hand for a shake, which the boy replied, woodenly as if he was uncomfortable. 'How cute, he reminds of Li-kun when he got here' Yukito though amused; Yue however, was not amused.

_That was NOT cute, it was the moon magic _

Yukito frowned in spite of himself; he knew the other was right. At that moment something completely different was going on Watanuki's head. The boy would have fallen face forward if Yukito hadn't caught him on time. Kneeling, he sat the boy on the ground; his eyes were unfocused, seeing nothing, in a way. For a few seconds, he was entranced and Yukito held onto him until he came out of his daze. Now aware of himself, Watanuki looked around him rapidly, until he laid his eyes on the other man. He looked at him as if he was now looking at a completely different person, and a shiver went down Yukito's spine as the boy looked at him. Did he see anything? Did he see Yue??

And then it was gone; the boy's eyes changed back to normal and he looked kindly at the guardian. Yukito helped him stand, and once again he apologized for bothering. "Stop apologizing already, you have no reason, especially if you can't control your visions."

Watanuki paled at the words, and the man couldn't help but laugh. "How…how do you know?" it wasn't everyday the boy met someone who knew about magic. Yukito looked at him kindly as he started walking, "I know someone who has visions too…she always gets that same faraway look". Watanuki followed close behind, "Honto ni? She can see those…things that were bothering me? Hey, what did happen with those birds?"

Yukito approached and whispered to the boy, "I have a bit of magic too, myself, but it's a secret" he winked, and the boy laughed at the man's antics. "I'll accompany you until you get where you need to go, Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki was about to reply that he was already bothering him too much, but Yukito gave him a look, and he resigned himself to walk to the shop with the other's company. It was just a couple of blocks away, and wherever the man was going first, he figured he wasn't getting there on time anyway.

"If I may ask, what did you see?"

"Huh? Oh, the vision…well, that's the thing, I didn't see anything"

Yukito turned to look at him, disbelieving. But if the boy was lying, then he was really good, his words sounded truthful. Watanuki felt himself being judged by the look the other gave him, but it somehow fitted him though; that look that said that he knew better than others, and yet, he would let them take their choice and do as they pleased.

"It was nothing, literally…I was somewhere lonely, and dark…it felt terrible. I even felt weak, and I was the one looking in, I can't imagine how the one that was there was feeling."

"The one that was there? Did you see anyone?"

"No, but I felt his presence…it was a quite remarkable aura."

Again, Yukito stopped. The boy spoke contradicting himself; he said he could see things, and yet, he had said nothing about _him._ He said he felt the aura, and yet here they were standing next to each other, and he didn't even comment on _his _aura, which was quite peculiar. Then he noticed the boy's odd eyes: one was blue and the other one was amber. Yue said something about it, as they walked in silence.

"You should do something about that eye…I don't know what happened with it, but there's no use to have it if you can't _see_ things with it, like you can with the other one. "

"But I don't want to _see_ things!!" Watanuki flailed his arms around, "And I didn't want this eye either, but Yuuko-san does as she pleases! That good-for-nothing of Doumeki gets always away with his things too!!"

The boy was LOUD…and weird; he was talking to himself and arguing with the air. But something caught onto Yukito's attention…or rather, Yue's as Watanuki kept on talking about himself.

_Yuuko…that name… _

Before he knew it, Watanuki had arrived at the shop, and he hadn't noticed until he saw the man who had been accompanying him entered the gates. Yue, on the other hand, was fighting for dominance in the body they shared; he NOW remembered the name and THE shop. It was as if something called his body towards it, and even Yukito tried to back away as he felt Yue's struggle. On the outside, though, nothing of this was noticeable.

"Oh no! Don't enter!!" and now he couldn't believe he had brought someone _else _to Yuuko's shop. He felt bad enough as he was, and now he was responsible for the doom of the kind man once Yuuko got a hold of him.

Two little girls walked outside and squealed as they saw him, "You've come!" they both said at the same time. Quickly, they each grabbed his arms and tried to lead him inside. The feeling of dread inside of his head was rapidly increasing; he just wanted to get out of there. Then, a woman dressed on a beautiful kimono opened the front door.

"Maru, Moro, I told you already that he won't play with you, now let him go"

The girls let go of his arms and started dancing, holding each other's hands, "Yue's here! Yue's here!"

The woman giggled, and the looked at Yukito as he stood there, "Hello, Yukito, I'm glad you could make it to the party. Always on time, I see, Yue."

Watanuki was confused, why was Yuuko calling the other Yue, "Yuuko-san, do you know Tsukishiro-san?" The witch looked at him amused, "No, I have never met him before," she then looked at Yukito, "Please come inside, we have business to discuss."

Yukito looked behind him; he really wanted to leave. When he turned to look at the woman again, she seemed to know what he was thinking, "the kekkai won't let you leave until I say so, you might as well get this over and done with." Then she went back inside; Watanuki stood there waiting to see what the other would do. Albeit slowly, Yukito walked forward, as both Maru and Moro danced around him. 'Poor Tsukishiro-san' he thought as he entered after him and closed the door.

This was his entire fault; he was the one who should know better. Had he been paying attention, he would have _seen or felt_ the kekkai as they approached. Heck, he forgot about the witch altogether, otherwise, he would have not come to the city after that invitation got to the house. Now who knows what she wants, and what she plans to do with him. He had to warn Yukito.

_Whatever you do or say, do NOT accept anything from that woman, or we will be doomed. _

"Huh?"

_The witch, do not agree to anything, and we will be fine. Remember the flyer? This is her shop, and she grants wishes…I'll explain more once we are out of here… _

They walked into a sitting room, which was decorated in a traditional manner, with sitting mats and a small table in the center. Vaguely, Yukito noticed that it reminded him of his house. The witch as Yue called her, sat down and motioned him to do the same. She then called to Watanuki, "Please bring us some of that Earl Grey tea I have saved, and some sweets."

"Earl Grey? There's no tea in the kitchen! You never drink tea!!" Watanuki protested, but she only looked at him kindly, "Maru, Moro, help Watanuki find the tea and bring the sweets." And that ended the 'discussion', the girls quickly took the boy out of the room to prepare the food, "Yue loves Earl Grey! Let's get him some Earl Grey!!"

When they both were alone, the woman turned to look at him. They were sitting in front of each other with the small table in between them. The silence was palpable and steady for a few minutes, and Yukito couldn't help but fiddle with his glasses. Finally, after what seemed too long she decided to speak, "It seems that everything did turn out for the best, even with the miscalculations; and I didn't believe him when he told me about it."

After the conversation with Clow, nothing could really surprise Yukito anymore about himself. Yue, on the other hand, was getting more and more angry. He was about to speak before she interrupted him, "Think your questions through before you ask, this is a shop afterall, and the services must be paid."

Yukito frowned; he now started to understand some of the things Yue said to him earlier. But he did have some questions, and if she was providing a service, then they might as well be answered to the best of her abilities. "Miss, you seem to know a lot about us, and from what I am hearing, Yue knows you. I also-"

Again, he was interrupted, "Ichihara Yuuko; don't call me miss, Yuuko will do fine. And yes, I know you from Clow's time; Yue knows me, but he didn't remember. This one was a freebie, by the way," and she winked as she said so.

He wanted to laugh; he really wanted to laugh, but Yue would be mad at him if he did, so he restrained himself. "Yuuko-san, Yue says you are a witch, but I think he is just being mean," she laughed, but he continued, "What did you mean before when you said you haven't met me before?"

Yuuko seemed amused by him, he didn't know if it was the way he spoke, or the way he acted, but he was sure she thought him to be amusing. "I haven't met you before; I've met Yue, and the Yue that is Yukito, but this is the first time I meet you, the Yukito that is not Yue. You are a sweetheart." He was not one to blush easily, but he did when she said that, "But Yue is right, I am known as the Witch of Dimensions. I grant wishes for the right price; if it is within my grasp, then I can grant it."

"Really? You must be really powerful...but how come your shop isn't known?"

"If you don't have a wish then you can't enter. There are not that many true wishes out there, and sometimes I can't help. But that is the purpose of this shop, to help."

"Help? Who are exactly those who you help?"

"Always those who need it, and sometimes those who don't know they do. You see, I can't go about granting everyone's wishes, and I can't interfere with their chosen paths unless the person agrees to pay for my services."

"It's the karma isn't it?" he asked and she nodded, "Did Yue tell you?"

"No, I've been reading some theories on energy ever since I found out I had powers. It makes sense...so why am I here?"

She laughed again, "I thought I had covered that part already."

"Oh," he realized what she meant, "but Yue says he has always been able to enter here."

"Because he always had a wish, even if it has changed. Now, you want to be one, am I right? You two have started to merge. It's a hard path, and I can help you make it easier."

Yukito didn't have the time to reply, as Yue transformed in. Now standing, the moon guardian hovered a few centimeters above ground, and looked angrily at the witch, "No, we don't need your _help_", he said, crossing his arms.

Not unfazed, Yuuko smiled kindly at him. Yep, this was definitely the Yue she remembered, "Is that how you greet your okaa-sama! You would think that after all this time, you could show your mother some love!!"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You are not my mother, Yuuko-sama, that little trick of yours and Clow about 'family' only works on the Mokonas...and probably the twins."

"Now, that is _the_ proper way to talk to me. Old habits do die hard, right Yue?"

How he hated calling her Yuuko-sama; but Clow had enforced him to show respect to the woman, and now it was embedded in him, "Yes they do, and I see the bad weed never dies." However, he had no longer reason to show her respect, even if he couldn't stop calling her Yuuko-sama.

"Touché," she allowed, only because she found she liked the disrespectful Yue more than the reluctantly-respectful one. Maybe now that Clow wasn't in the way, he could put their differences aside, "You know that the things I do have a purpose, you have been witness of them. Why won't you want my help?"

By now, Watanuki had found the alleged tea, and some scones he had previously baked. He was followed by the ever dreadful trio that made his work at the shop, a living hell: the ungrateful siblings and the black manjuu, who had been sleeping until now, when he smelled the delicious treats. As he entered the room, though, he saw the strangest thing ever. Instead of the amiable man that had entered the shop, he saw an intricately-dressed _being _for the lack of a better word, _floating_ with huge feathered wings. But what probably surprised him the most was the fact that this being, had the same face as Tsukishiro-san.

"NANI!!" he almost dropped the tray, as he hollered. Maru and Moro ran to the sides of Yue, and tried to glomp him, but it was hard to do, because he was still standing. Both Yuuko and Yue turned to look at the boy, as he looked at them disbelieving, "Is he always this loud?" the being asked Yuuko. She nodded, "That's my Watanuki-kun!! Now place the food here, boy."

Slowly, Watanuki approached and placed the tray on the table. Yuuko motioned to him to sit down, and he did so reluctantly. He just couldn't help but stare at the being in front of them, and now that he noticed, his presence was the same as Tsukishiro-san, albeit a lot stronger...and radiant, "This is Yue, he is a guardian, and the other form of Yukito. He's got quite an aura, doesn't he?"

And boy he did; he radiated more energy than the twins and Mokona combined. Although he also noticed that his and Mokona's auras were a bit similar. "Other form?" he asked unintelligently.

"Since when am I Yukito's other form? It is the other way around, you know?"

"The order of the factors doesn't alter the product, stated by the commutative property in the law of multiplication in mathematics. Hehe, you are commutable..."

Yue looked at the woman, disbelievingly. Watanuki was quick to add, "she likes to quote books" and he shook his hands dismissively. Mokona, who had been hanging on Watanuki's head, decided he didn't like it anymore, "Yue-kun!!" he jumped to the guardian and the other caught him, "Larg? You are awake??"

The black Mokona pouted, "Mokona no Mokona!!!"

"Mokona no Larg, so that's what I'm calling you." And to the surprise of Watanuki, the serious guardian smiled a little. He finally sat down, and the clingy sisters took advantage, to actually snuggle on him. Mokona still on his arms, Yue started petting him. Maru and Moro were asleep quickly, and even Larg was getting sleepy. The picture was almost perfect, except for one little fact, "Why the hell are they snuggling against him, Yuuko-san? And what is a guardian, anyway?"

Ever the hostess, the witch started pouring the tea for her guest, "Mind your language, Watanuki, and your tone, Yue does not care for your attitude; he is our guest." The boy couldn't help but feeling embarrassed as Yuuko admonished him, "They are snuggling unto him, because they know each other from long, and his magic attracts them, and even soothes them. That, and Yue doesn't mind."

He noticed Yuuko didn't answer his second question, and if Yue did mind, he was not going to show it, Watanuki thought. Tsukishiro-san exuded kindness, and somehow, he made Watanuki feel like he could trust him. Yue, on the other hand, exuded his strong will; he could easily be the strongest person he had ever met. Invincible...yes, that probably was the best way to describe him, according to Watanuki...and yet, there seemed to be something off with him, with both of them.

Yuuko had been drinking her tea for a while now, Watanuki was lost in his own thoughts and Yue was silent. "Your tea will get cold," the woman stated, and that seemed to bring Watanuki back from his thoughts. Yue snorted, but didn't take the cup, "Watanuki prepared this especially for you, are you going to refuse it?"

Oh no, he thought, probably it was not the right kind of Earl Grey, or perhaps he didn't really want tea, but coffee, or maybe it just smelled bad. The poor boy moved to get the other's cup and was about to ask if he'd rather have something else, when Yue picked up the cup, and sighed. He took a sip, slowly drinking the hot beverage. He was still petting Larg, though as the Mokona slept in his lap.

"So, what did you do that you now have to work for _her?_Must be bad, though," Yue said, trying to pick a conversation with the boy. "Why does everyone keep asking that? See, Yuuko-san, I'm not the only one who thinks you are a bad influence!"

"Hey, the boy came to the shop _willingly_" she argumented.

"Oh, I bet he did, just as Yukito entered the shop willingly." he said sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly!" she now grinned at them both, in that 'I'm that cool' way of hers. But now he did know what was wrong with the guardian and Tsukishiro-san. They _were _different; not one, but two different persons. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Watanuki.

"I want," the boy started, and found himself having trouble speaking now that he had Yue's whole attention, "to not be able to _see_things anymore; they follow me around all the time, as if I am their prey."

The guardian looked at him skeptically, and Watanuki couldn't help but notice it was the same way Yukito had looked at him on their way over. Although in Yue's case it said that even if he knew better, he wasn't going to do anything about it...like he didn't really care. Maybe, the two of them weren't that different.

Finally, he only said, "Good luck with that," and if he was being sarcastic or not, Watanuki didn't know. Yuuko was fascinated with the two of them, but she did have business to attend, "My offer, Yue, still stands. I do not offer my services to everyone, and we both know you need my help."

The guardian became serious again, not that he wasn't before, but now he wasn't smiling even a little bit and even Mokona felt the change as he woke, "We need to sort this ourselves, Yuuko-sama." He was resolute on his decision, and somehow Watanuki wished he had the same presence of mind that he did. But Yuuko was not one to be easily turned down, "It's not you I'm worried about; _you_ will sort this out."

That did worry the guardian, and the first person that came to his mind was Sakura, "My mistress? Tell me if there's something I need to know!" he did an outburst and hit the table with force. Watanuki paled as all the china clattered, but thankfully, nothing broke. "It's not her I'm talking about, but it's interesting how the first person that came to your mind was her."

His fist was shaking in the table, and the girls woke up from the change in the aura around them. Mokona was doing 'puu' sounds and what seemed a soothing movement against Yue, but it didn't seem to calm him. Even the air around them seemed cooler, and that was really odd, because they were in the middle of the summer and Yuuko-san doesn't have any air conditioners in her home.

It was a staring competition already and none of them were going to back up. Maru and Moro crawled over to their mistress, even though they weren't really scared by the two of them. Mokona was now jumping in Yue's lap, trying to get his attention, and somehow, he managed to get it. "Yue-kun is scaring Mokona! Do not scare Mokona!!"

He seemed to listen to the black manjuu, which was odd enough, "I'm sorry Larg, but she is impossible. She is not Clow, and yet she feels like she can play with me as if she even has a right. And I hate her cryptic games!!"

"Puu!" Mokona snuggled against his chest, and he turned to glare at Yuuko once more. "You didn't seem to hate the cryptic games when Clow played them, though." That hurt, not because he cared about what she thought of him, or what Clow thought of her, but because those blasted cryptic games were the bane of Clow's existence. He always knew more than he wanted to, and that had been his burden, even on his death. Even though she did have a similar burden on her shoulders, he was NOT going to pity her, or listen to whatever she said, just because of it.

"I'm glad you are fond of them, at least they divert you. Tell me, what does it feel like to know you can see the future and not change it? Is it really frustrating?" Yuuko put a hand over her chest as he said the harsh words. They were meant to hurt her, but she wasn't really worrying about herself, she had dealt with those demons long ago. She was worrying about Watanuki; unknowingly Yue had also insulted the boy too. Even if his visions were a rare occurrence, the boy was very susceptible to his surroundings.

Yue seemed to notice this, as she looked over Watanuki unconsciously. But he was not going to apologize. "Yue, I'm sorry," she said harshly, but she really didn't seem so, "but return to the guise you were meant to be in."

"Hey, you can't-" do that, he was going to say, but he felt as the transformation began. Yukito was startled when the witch summoned him outside, and the transformation happened without his consent. She wasn't supposed to be able to summon him at will, but now he had other things to worry about, he had to control Yue.

Watanuki had been a silent spectator of this all. He knew that Yue was talking to Yuuko only when he said about the visions, but he was also hurt. Could he really do nothing for the future, even if he could see it? Then what was the point of it all? Now, more than ever he wanted to get rid of these dreadful powers of his. He stared in awe as the being was surrounded by the feathers and changed into whatever Watanuki supposed was Yukito. He vaguely noticed Mokona was still in the arms of the other once he changed.

Yukito looked at the witch unbelievingly, was she really that powerful to summon him, not being his master, or anyone he was close to, like Kero-chan? Needless to say, Yue was so angry, he was starting to have a headache as he sat back down. Yuuko looked over at Watanuki, and motioned to Maru and Moro, "Please take the girls to rest, they are not feeling well."

The boy had never seen the girls feeling ill, but they did look so. He stood, and walked out of the room. Once he was out, she turned his attentions fully on Yukito, "Your little outburst was not necessary. What you said didn't affect me at all, but it affected the boy and the girls. As I said to Watanuki before, you will mind your manners, even if you are a guest, this is my home."

The headache was worst, and Yukito wouldn't have minded some more of that Earl Grey tea they had earlier, and his discomfort was plain to be seen. "I do not see how I could affect the girls."

Yuuko noticed he did omit the boy, maybe he won't admit he was wrong, but he was not going to admit being right either, "Moro and Larg are strongly attuned to you, even if they don't seem so. With that little outburst there, you upset her, and on her side, she made Maru upset."

"Mokona is fine! Mokona is not upset!!" Yukito did turn to look at the little plushie being on his arms and he smiled at it, although he still did feel a bit angry. He was such a cute thing, "Mokona is not upset, because even though his magic is moon-oriented like yours and Moro, he is the yang and you two are yings."

"That was not what I asked," he replied curtly, but he really couldn't talk to her in any other way. Yuuko thought about it for a few seconds, rethinking the other's question, figuring Yue had explained as much as she did before, "You can affect them, the same way you can affect the cards, and you can affect those attuned to your magic. The same magic flows through all of you, and they are weaker than you. Mokona on the other hand, is not, and you couldn't possibly affect Keroberos either..."

She trailed off, frowning as she did, but then Mokona jumped on his arms again calling his attentions, "Can we play, Yue-kun? Mokona hasn't played with Yue-kun in a looooong time!!"

Yes, he definitely was feeling better, Yuuko was right, that little creature's energy was affecting him. But then that meant...

"Is Mokona...?" he wasn't sure how to ask it, but she did understand what he meant, "stronger than you? Yes, he is."

He didn't know what he was expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. Somehow, knowing that little creature had more power than him was overwhelming. He had seen the power of the cards, and he was stronger than them, the concept of something being stronger than him, other than the mistress was absurd, especially when said being was not even the size of a person. "Don't look at him like that, he won't swallow you whole...if you are nice to him," and now she did smile as she said those words.

Silence ensued again, but it was now a comfortable silence. Mokona was swinging from one side to the other on Yukito's arms as if dancing and Yuuko let the guardian think. "Yue is feeling calmer now, but he says he won't talk to you anymore, though. He also says that Watanuki's presence is very similar to..."

And she interrupted him again, she seemed to have the knack for doing it too, "I know, but that's a talk for another day." She really didn't want to elaborate on Watanuki; Yue was getting very good at 'remembering' that which she didn't want him to. He was not even supposed to remember Mokona as it was. But at least he didn't remember why Mokona was even there in the first place, or why the girls were there either.

How could she know who he meant? She probably didn't know Li, although she probably did know Eriol. He frowned, as the boy in question entered his thoughts, "You have known about us since the beginning, right?"

"Ever since Yue was out of the book, I called Eriol, and I also helped Mizuki-san when she had to go to England. It was hard not to spot your aura, even here in Tokyo. You should do something about that, its too bright, calls too much attention. If you were in Hong Kong..."

Yukito noticed she had the habit of trailing off, and talking too much, but she never did say something that she meant not to. He remembered then something he wanted to ask since he got to the shop, "Did you have something to do with my ghostly grandparents?"

"Yukito, here's a bit of information you seem to haven't grasped already: there are no coincidences in this world, everything happens for reason, and whatever is about to happen is inevitable. You have heard this many times, even from Yue, but you don't believe it yet. Once you accept this, everything will be easier to comprehend."

"So, that's basically a yes," he sighed, but she wasn't sure why, "just tell me, are they resting in peace now?"

She softened at his words, "Yes, and you would like to know that they did find their son at the end."

"Honto ni?" that lifted a heavy weight of his shoulders, knowing that those amazing people who had taken care of him where resting peacefully. He was about to ask, but she got ahead of him, "I won't tell you, it's of no consequence to you. Besides I respect the confidentiality of my clients, if they didn't tell you who their son was, it's not my place to say so."

How did she do that? How could she know whatever he was going to ask? He couldn't be _that _predictable, now could he? She always seemed to have the answers for everything. Shifting on his seat, he looked at her wearily, "I think we are done here, Yuuko-san. Would you let us go now?"

Yukito may not hate her like Yue, but she did bother him enough to not be kind. Yuuko was now aware of how fast they were really merging. A ghost of a smile passed her face, as she became serious once again, "I've said what I had to say, and if you won't accept my offer, then I can't do anything. However, you still owe me for the questions I answered today. It's a shame you forgot the sake, which would have been payment enough."

"Mokona wants Yue to stay!!"

"Ne, Mokona, I can't stay, but I'll try to visit again"

No, you won't, Yuuko thought. But she was not about to correct him there, or Mokona wouldn't let the boy go. "What you have in your right pocket, I want that as a payment."

Yukito looked at her puzzled as he took out of his jacket's right pocket, 4 paper pieces.

_The ofudas? Why would she want that? _

Yukito shrugged in response as he handed over the paper spells to the witch. Yue was puzzled; he only wanted those to burn them, since it was the right thing to do. But now he wondered what she might do with them. Yukito, on the other hand, had a better question, "Will Watanuki-kun be ok?"

"He'll be fine; many people are looking out for him. It's not him who you should be worried about."

"Then who should I be worried about?"

"Those around you; they are changing, and so are you. Be wary of the future."

That almost made sense; almost. He knew he was missing something there he shouldn't; what was it? Was it something she said, or something he had heard before? Or something he should know?

She looked at the confusion on his face, and sighed, "You are still not getting it? That's all I can tell without you asking for help."

"I'll think about it, then," Yukito said as he stood, gently placing Larg on the table, "Yue is right, we don't need help."

"Sometimes it's okay to accept help from others. If you let your pride get in the way-"

"This is not about pride"

"Oh, yes it is. You just prefer to think of yourself as humble, when it's really about being prideful. If I ask Yue, what would he tell me, pride or humble?"

He bit his lower lip unconsciously. He knew she was right, the thing is he hadn't realized it until just now. She noticed his reaction and continued.

"You two have a wish, but is it really the same wish? Or do you desire something that Yue doesn't?" she grinned at his apparent scowl, as she continued, "And if I were to grant it, what would it be? Can you honestly tell me your true desire, Yukito?"

Why would he have a different wish than Yue? Weren't they technically the same? No, what she wanted was to confuse him, and to lead him into asking for something, but he was not going to fall for it. "I know we both want the same thing. You are wrong."

Jackpot! Even if she couldn't help him, she had at least given the boy some doubt. And that was good. "Fine, say as you will, but I know better. It was nice meeting you, Yukito-kun."

That was it? She was letting the subject drop quite easily, but he was not about to complain. If he could finally leave this place, so much for the better, "Goodbye, then Mokona, Yuuko-san."

He paused at the threshold, though, and Yuuko wasn't expecting that. Without turning his back on her, he asked, "Was it true? What he said, was it really true?"

For once, Yuuko had no answer. She wasn't expecting that question, so she really did have no idea what was talking about. But this is Yue, she reminded herself, so it was easy to know who he was talking about, "He wasn't lying," she admitted, but the guardian caught on her underlying tone. He turned sharply, glaring at her with his eyes turned to amethyst, "What??"

"I said he wasn't lying," she continued unfazed, "he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he never lied." His face portrayed a shocked look, but when he spoke several seconds later, his kind voice had taken a slight exasperated undertone, "why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you asked; I may speak in riddles as you so bluntly said, but I do not conceal the truth. Especially if I gain or loose nothing by the exchange." Yuuko looked at him so seriously, that he actually felt his throat close up in a knot, "Unlike Clow, I don't feel that urge to 'protect' you from the truth. I do think you are a big boy now, even if he doesn't see that himself."

He was clutching his head now, the headache too strong for him. Not as bad as the _first one_ but enough to suffocate him. He felt something he never thought he could feel towards her. He respected her for real, no, he actually admired her. She, who even bound by the magic itself, did not lie. Of course he had known this before, but he was only able to admit it until now. She who didn't patronize him, like Clow and Eriol had done, like Kero-chan was doing by still hiding his presence, like Toya was doing by actually ignoring the fact that he was changing, when everybody _else_ had noticed. Even Sakura-sama was patronizing him: something was bothering her, and she couldn't trust him, _her guardian, _enough to confide in him.

For once, his face betrayed the confusion in his heart. The confusion that usually was hidden underneath the kind smiles of the other form, and behind the aloof and ice-cold moon guardian; his control was slipping. Yuuko herself couldn't help but look away, no one had ever seen him so vulnerable before, and she cared for him enough to not be the first one, or he would never forgive her.

He was feeling dizzy now, the confusion too much, his head ached, and he was most likely looking awful. Yukito lifted his head from his hands, and thankfully, she was looking at Mokona and not paying attention to him. He willed himself to control his body, and after a few moments, he finally achieved it. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Yuuko-sama, Ja ne."

She looked up and caught his eyes before he bowed respectfully. They were back to their normal amber shade. He turned and left promptly, not waiting to hear for Yuuko's reply, "Sayonara, Yukito-kun"

Taking his shoes, he sat down to tie them. He heard some steps behind, and guessed Watanuki was returning to the tea room. He would have wanted to say goodbye to the boy, but he didn't know how long he could keep his temper in check around Yuuko-sama anymore. He then took his bag and the bento he had been given and left the house.

When Watanuki returned, Tsukishiro-san was already gone. Yuuko was staring at an empty tea cup in her hands, which he assumed was from the other, since hers was still at the table, just below her hands. She had a weary look on her face, "How did it go, Yuuko-san?"

She sighed and stood, "As I expected it would go, he won't let anyone help." Yuuko walked towards the corner of the room, where an antique table stood with a telephone, and a chair to sit down while it was on use. "Stubborn child, he will learn things the hard way. I had the hope he would see things my way, though."

"Who is he, really?" Watanuki asked, as seeing that Yuuko was in the mood to talk, even if she didn't seem happy about the whole situation, "He is one of those that can change the future."

"And what did he mean by 'mistress'?" he made a face as he pronounced the question, and Yuuko grinned at him mischievously, "You naughty, naughty boy! You are just like him, always thinking things are more than what they seem! What would Himiwari-chan say if she knew what you are thinking!!

"Noooooo!" Watanuki wailed, Himiwari-chan was as pure as snow, she wouldn't think the things he was imagining, "Not my Himiwari-chan!!"

As always, Yuuko managed to avoid his questions by mentioning the beloved girl. He was so easy to distract, though, and that could be a problem in the future, especially since he should be talking with Yukito about...now, rather than her. She looked up as he stopped his flailing around the room, and fell silent. For a few minutes, he was deadly serious, but then as if he hadn't stopped at all, he ran off the room at the same pace he had been flailing before, "I'll be back, Yuuko-san!"

"Well, took you long enough, Kimihiro" She finally took the phone, her objective afterall, and paused as she was about to dial, "What was the extension number for England?" Probably should have asked the boy for her phone book before he ran off.

He found Tsukishiro-san, just a couple of streets away. He was going to call out for him, when the man turned around, and smiled at him. Somehow, his smile was not the same as before, though.

Once he reached him, he stopped gasping for air. Yukito looked at the boy, wondering what else he needed to say, "Please, be careful. The darkness is approaching"

He raised an eyebrow as Watanuki elaborated, "My vision, it was Yue-san who was there. The darkness, no," he paused, "that isn't the right word for it, but that's the best I can describe it as. This darkness is after you, I know it. It will make you weak, it will consume you, and you are not strong enough to stop it."

"Watanuki-kun..." he didn't know what to say to the impromptu warning, and the boy was shaking in fear, "Please, promise me you won't fight the darkness. If you do, you may never come back."

"If it threatens my charge, I'll have to fight it," Yukito replied, noticing the boy was now grabbing his shirt. Watanuki buried his face in the man's chest, he felt...powerless. So he really couldn't change the outcome, "If you must...fight it, then don't let Yue-san do it. The darkness will consume him, but...you are not him, so that may not happen. At least promise me that!!"

He wanted to promise the boy whatever he wanted; he felt the urge to make him feel alright, even if everything around him was not. "I promise to try and not fight it, but as long as it doesn't try and hurt Sakura-chan, okay?"

That seemed to surprise Watanuki, as he looked up. He only nodded, unable to speak for himself. Watanuki let go of his shirt, and Yukito's voice dropped down a scale, "Watanuki, listen to me, you have magic for a reason. Getting rid of it is the easy way out. You must deal with your destiny, not run away from it. You may not appreciate that now, but once you lose your powers, there's not getting them back." His voice was the same, but different altogether, and Yukito folded his arms across his chest. If he had looked up to meet the other's gaze, he would have seen the amethyst eyes look at him kindly, but as he was, he couldn't help but look at the ground like a scolded child.

"And be aware of your surroundings!" He admonished, smacking the back of the boy's head. Watanuki looked up surprised, "That selective sight of yours will get you in more problems that you can get by yourself. You must see everything, not just what you want to see, ok? Believe me when I tell you that once you do, you will be able to avoid at least some of those evil energies."

Watanuki watched as the shade of his eyes turned back to its original color. He then smiled softly, "Well, now that we settled this, I really need to go. I hope to see you again, Watanuki-kun."

He started walking away then, and Watanuki just watched as he left. He knew...no, he was...he shook his head, "Sakura-chan is his charge, his mistress." Not that it should surprise him by now, but he simply couldn't get over the fact that this person _knew _Sakura-chan. The Sakura-chan from his dimension, the one he wanted to meet for so long.

Watanuki smiled as he walked back to the shop, happy to know someone so strong was looking after her, "I wonder how she uses that _weird_ staff, though."

* * *

_A/N: Wai! I'll be sticking with italics in the author notes from now on! XD For those of you who don't know, Yuuko and Watanuki are from XXXholic, another Clamp series. Personally, I've been wanting to use Watanuki for some time now, but I couldn'j just fit him in anywhere without starting another story, like if I don't have enough in my hands as it is XD There also arent any big spoilers for those who haven't read the story, and Yuuko pretty much explained what you needed to know. _

_To those who are following that story though, I would like to say that, if I am not mistaken, the timelines actually interwine quite well with the story. Watanuki's visions are getting stronger, and if I recall correctly, he has been working for her for more than 2 years. Also, you may actually figure out whatever she tried to tell Yukito, if you really paid attention. If you don't then don't worry, I'll eventually get to it. _

_As you may have noticed, this chapter actually has a cliffhanger somewhere in there. I placed it there because I was planning of posting ch8 at the same time, but I'm still halfway though it, and if I keep this chapter hanging around me, it will haunt me and make me want to change it. Expect ch8 to be posted in the next several days, I can really promise to have it ready in less than a week XD_

_Who else here loves bipolar Yukito/Yue? I'm finally moving this story along! You also probably figured out what chapter 8 will be about...see you guys in the next chapter! And please do me a favor and review it! I know there are MANY people reading this, much more than my other story (it must be all those pesky OCs XP) and it doesnt seem right having so few reviews. I love to hear what the readers think!!_

-And now a special announcement-

Watanuki: ermm, I would like to ask you guys a favor. This girl is threatening to hold me hostage so I can become her betareader, and I do NOT want to be a hostage. Please save me!! If you'd rather take on the role, drop her a message from her profile! I swear its not as bad as I am making it sound. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I am being threatened. Nope, not at all. She is just too picky, thats why the chapters just take too long to be done. She also says that she'd rather have one beta for the two stories, but I wouldnt listen to her, its not like she is going to get tons and tons of requests to be a beta reader. Pffft.

Please! remember I suffer enough as it is already! Have mercy on me!!

-End of special announcement-_  
_


	8. The Yin Yang Effect

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP**

_Most frustrating chapter ever! I'm just glad I finally got it out of the way. There are spoilers for the second movie in here, so if you havent seen it, then head on to youtube and watch it before reading this, I hate to say it, but I skimmed over most of it anyways. I fixed a tiny screw up I had on chapter two, its rather small, and I doubt any of you'll notice it; a confusion between the two endings of the series (manga and anime) since I mixed them to make this story. I would like to see how many of you do notice it, though XD_

_Remember that Italics are for Yue/Yukito thoughts, and in this time, the bolded italics are memories. And things spoken are always in "quotation marks" _

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 8: The Yin Yang Effect  
_

Some more weeks passed in the same routine as before. However, he had managed to spend more time with Touya. Thankfully, they were still very busy, with college and work, so they had almost no time for deep conversations. The training with Sakura had been put on hold momentarily, since her school was working a lot for the local Nadeshiko festival. Her class was doing another play, but she got the role of the princess this time around. Tomoyo had been ecstatic about it, and even though Touya made a face when he was told, Yukito knew he was happy about it too.

Today, they were coming back to the Kinomoto household from college, just a couple of blocks away, when Yukito felt something _strange._It was like that other time at the city; he was slowly getting accustomed to feel the 'energies' around him now, but something about this particular energy caught his attention immediately.

_That's Li's aura…there on the house. He is with Sakura-sama._

Yukito considered his options then: go to the house and have Touya ruin poor Sakura-chan's moments with Li, or divert him. She hadn't really told him who her 'most special person' was, but Yue told him of the time when he confronted Li about his feelings. He took a decision then, and when he turned to look at Touya, his friend was frowning in deep thought.

"Hey Toya, why don't we go back to my place instead? I have this great new rice cooker and we can make a great meal there."

"I don't know," Touya was more serious than usual, and Yukito couldn't help but notice that he really hadn't been mad or serious for a long time. "I think I need to get home, Sakura is alone"

"She has Kero-chan, she can take care of herself"

The taller boy turned to look at Yukito very seriously, "I'm sorry, but I really feel like I should get home"

Yukito raised an eyebrow at that, it sounded just like when Touya had his powers. Of course, back then he would just say something like 'Sakura needs me' or 'I have to go and stop Sakura from doing something stupid'. Whatever it was he was 'feeling' he probably wasn't sure of what it was.

Following Touya's increasing pace, they soon got home. His friend quickly opened the door and entered, not even taking off his shoes, as he walked past the living room to the kitchen. There, Sakura-chan and Li-kun were finishing eating. Surprised by her brother's unexpected arrival, the girl could only say "Hoee"

She quickly dismissed the Chinese boy, though. She knew very well not to leave her brother and the boy together, or near for some time. Touya was seething mad, as he served the dinner for them both.

"You are in a bad mood", way to understate the obvious, but it didn't matter, because he just loved to bother him about his sister complex.

"That Gaki came back, after all"

Yukito kept eating, smiling more to himself than at Touya's face, "But Sakura-chan seemed very happy about it." The dark-haired boy growled in mad despair, turning to Yukito, "That's why I'm so pissed off!!"

He couldn't help it this time and laughed at his friend, "Toya, you can't help but think that Sakura is really, really cute!" Touya glared at him one last time, "Shut up and eat!"

oOo

The festival was drawing closer, and Touya found himself a job handing down balloons at the park. Seeing as he was the only one who could get a job, Yukito tagged along for moral support. Touya could really work at anything, but when jobs like this came around, he needed someone to convince him that it actually was a good idea to take the job. Yukito knew that if he wasn't there, Touya would just give up on it before he even started. And then the manager would be in desperate need of someone to fill in. Touya just couldn't do that to someone, so he had to make sure he didn't.

Right now he was ranting about the fact that he had to wear a _bunny _costume to hand down the balloons. The fact that three girls where arranging the costume on him didn't really mattered as he kept on rambling, "Gosh, I don't know which one of us is more stupid: You for getting me these kinds of _embarrassing _jobs, or me for actually signing up for them!"

"Now Toya, you are scaring the lovely ladies with your incessant ravings. Do they really need to know your excellent job disposition?" The girls laughed at the statement. Touya was unaware of anything but the stupid suit he was wearing, "I don't care Yuki, I just want to get out of- Woah! What do you think you are doing down there, woman?!"

The girl gave him a mischievous look as her friends laughed even more loudly, and even Yukito couldn't help but chuckle. "At least you will be wearing a mask, no one will know about it."

"I'll know about it and that's more than enough for me." His friend growled, rushing a hand through his hair. Yukito turned to their audience, "I still don't think it's as bad as you are making it, am I right ladies?"

"Sure!" one of them replied, "As a matter of fact, most guys enjoy it because they end up getting lots of tips and phone numbers from girl admirers"

"Ouch!!" He yelled, as one of the girls ran a pin badly, pinching his arm, "That's it, you three, out of here, I don't care if the suit doesn't fit, just leave me alone! Now out!!"

The girls scurried out, scared by him, but one of them stopped to hand something to Yukito. When they finally left, Touya sighed with relief. Yukito had a weird expression on his face, though, "what's the matter? What did she give you?"

Yukito opened his hand and there was a folded paper there, "She..gave me her phone number…" The confused expression on his face was priceless, but Touya couldn't enjoy it well, because he then noticed that which he had not before, "Well, that happens when you flirt with girls"

Touya's tone was…weird. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that was the tone he used when talking about Li-kun. "I was just being nice to them…"

"No, you were flirting with them. Now help me zip this thing up"

He was being nice to them, he was nice with everyone. Since when being nice constitutes as flirting? Yukito shrugged as he walked behind Touya, standing on a stool one of the girls was using to fit the costume. He lifted the costume zipper, brushing some lints of the shoulders, and stared up at Touya, placing both his hands on the other's shoulders. Touya was looking at him through the looking glass in front, meeting with his friends eyes. They stood there, staring at each other, as Touya's gaze softened considerably. Yukito let his right hand linger down his right arm, and Touya took the opportunity to grab the other's hand with his left costumed hand.

Yukito had gazed down to the path his hand had traveled, but at the sudden grasp, he stared back at the mirror. Touya was not looking at him anymore, and swiftly he turned around to face him. Standing on the stool, Yukito for once, was on a higher ground than Touya. Still, he felt a sense of déjà vu, as if they had been standing like this, once before.

Touya's fixated look was not on the other's hand anymore, but on his eyes. He looked at him, as if he had never done that before, and Yukito had to cough, since a knot had made its way known in his throat. They were so close now, but it didn't matter, because the world had reduced itself to the two of them. For what it seemed ages, they stood there, and when Touya finally moved forward, Yukito had to draw his breath. But, he hesitated then, closing his eyes, and scowling at something Yukito had no clue about. He then let go of his hand, and quickly moved away, grunting about something, while he grabbed the costume's bunny head and a giant flower he was supposed to carry around. As he walked out of the room, he screwed the head of the costume in.

For a second or two he stood there, not knowing what to do. If it hadn't been for a familiar presence nearby, he probably wouldn't have moved. Yue groaned in his head as he rushed outside, following Touya, because it couldn't simply be what he was thinking about. He couldn't possibly _know_ she was here, and yet, he watched as his friend appeared in front of the children, scaring his younger sister.

"Don't do that Toya!" he admonished once he caught on to him, looking more annoyed at Touya than at the people around them. "Yukito!" Sakura stammered, blushing deep red. He sighed, Touya had ruined the kid's alone moment. He unscrewed the costume head, glaring at Li-kun as he did, and at Sakura.

"Oniichan!! You surprised me!!"

"It's because you were standing there dazed and looking stupid"

"What's with all the yelling?", now both Tomoyo and Li-chan had returned from wherever they had run off to, probably to give the two some time alone. Sakura-chan sighed as she replied to her Chinese friend, "I was just a little bit surprised, that's all."

"To make it up, we'll treat you all to some ice cream" Yukito smiled sweetly at them all, and turned to look at Touya. He thought he saw an extra glint on the others eyes, and then he realized what he had meant, "Hey, why should I...?" he tried to reply, but then Yukito leaned over, so very close to him and whispered, "because you interrupted Sakura-chan"

_Us, he interrupted us, Yukito_

Yukito decided not to comment on what the other had said. After buying everyone some ice cream, Touya found himself surrounded by the costume-fitting girls once more, so he sat down and let them do as they pleased, "I still don't know why I had to invite him too; if he wants Ice Cream, he should work for it." Yukito took advantage of the situation to talk privately to Sakura. They were both sitting on a bench in the park, happily eating their ice creams.

"Thank you for the ice cream!" Sakura beamed at him, but she wasn't as happy as he was used to. "Half of it is thanks to Toya", he liked to remind her how often her brother did small things for her, as to why exactly, he wasn't really sure himself. She was thoughtful today, but it wasn't rare; she'd been like that a lot lately, and vaguely Yukito figured it was because of Li. He let her to her thoughts for a while, before prodding, "Have you found him? The person you love the most..."

She blushed instantly, and Yukito knew she had made a decision, "Yes," was the only thing she said. He smiled at her, looking back to see Touya still scowling away, "I'm so glad, have you told that person yet?"

She looked crestfallen as she replied to him, "not yet." Yukito looked away, it had taken Li so much to come up with the courage to tell her, and now, she was having an equally hard time answering him. It really shouldn't be that hard, not for them, "I see," and that was the only thing he could say to her.

"But," and now she had that determined look on her face which told him nothing could ever go wrong for the two of them, "I'm going to try my best to tell him!" He couldn't help but smile at her, "I am cheering for you, and I'm sure Yue is too."

_You should stop saying things in my behalf_

Yukito was enjoying his ice cream, and he would have loved to reply to his other self that he knew it was true, anyways.

_Just because it's true it doesn't mean you can go on and say it_

He was about to laugh out loud when Sakura turned startled to look at her bag, "What's wrong?" She just shuffled some things in her bag, "Nothing, I just thought something moved inside my bag." But after that she didn't seem worried, so he let it go. They had a great day afterwards.

oOo

The day of the Nadeshiko festival had finally arrived. He worked all afternoon with Touya on the college vendor stand. Yue was rather intent on not leaving Sakura alone with the revelations of the sealed card, but it couldn't be helped. So he settled with staying very close to Touya. His friend was rather calm for someone who was supposed to know there was a threat looming over all of them. He really doubted Sakura had told Fujitaka-sensei or Touya about it, though.

He knew he should say something about it, maybe hint it to them; she is just a girl, and he's older, he's supposed to know better, for her sake. And there it was, another thing that had been bothering him lately: the line where she stops being his mistress and where he starts being her friend. Telling Touya would be definitely disobeying her, but Touya was also his friend and friends should be able to tell each other things. Yue's opinion was rather moot, though, he stuck with the opinion that whatever she says goes.

_Stop being a hypocrite_

And that came out of nowhere. He had to stop walking just to do a double take, had he really said that?

_Yes I did_

Touya was walking fast ahead of him; they were already late for the play. His friend turned around, not even stopping, "Come on Yuki!" He started walking again, albeit slowly, "What do you mean?"

_Here you are trying to convince yourself that telling him about the card is a good idea, when you were the one that decided not to tell him about us._

"It's not the same…" he muttered to himself as Touya turned down the street.

_Of course it isn't. One is more serious than the other, but they are both as important, don't you think?_

"Hmmph"

_I really don't care what you think about it all, but it is the same. I don't care whether you tell him or not, that's not what matters. But I think that you should at least stop lying to yourself. It would make things easier._

"Huh, it's already started" Yukito said for the lack of something better to say, hoping that Yue would leave it at that. They had arrived at the open stage and sure enough Sakura was already on stage, looking beautiful in her princess gown. Touya was glaring madly at the prince, and it was no wonder as to why,

"Why is she dancing with that Gaki?!" he was fuming, but there was hardly anything he could do about it now. Yukito looked about, searching for something amongst the crowd. Once he found it, he tugged him in the arm, "There, Fujitaka-sensei is sitting with Daidouji-san. Let's find a seat nearby."

He grunted in response, oh so very communicative he was, but it was times like this when Yukito mustered all the patience he could possibly have. As they moved forward, though, something sneaked up on him, making him stop. He didn't exactly know what it was, and he glanced about. Touya stopped too, but he didn't pay attention as he kept his eyes on the play.

It wasn't exactly an energy wave or a presence, but more like a general tranquility, that had nothing to do with the fact that the people gathered where watching a play. There was absolutely no sound besides from the people around him; no crickets to be heard, nor fireflies to be seen, not even mosquitoes attracted to the night lamps. There wasn't even wind rushing on leaves. Everything around them was…stale.

And suddenly, there it was: the presence of a Clow card. He heard as Sakura shouted telepathically at them, probably unconcious on her part. He saw as Fujitaka-sensei tried to help Daidouji-san out of there, but even if he had heard his daughter's warning, the card had been too fast for them both. Out of instinct, he backed away, one second too soon, and saw as the card's attack approached.

"Toya!"

"Sakura! Go!"

He had no time to save him, the card moved incredibly fast, and if Yue hadn't jumped in the air while transforming, he probably would have been swallowed too. The place was completely destroyed, and no one had been spared. He flew up to where Keroberos and the Mistress had gathered. At least she and the others were safe…

"Is this the doing of the sealed card?" Yue asked as he landed next to the sun guardian, who replied, "looks like it."

"I have to hurry and change it into a Sakura card, so everyone comes back!!" Sakura exclaimed, determined to beat this new card. Yue turned to look out to the city as he sent his own telepathic message to Keroberos, "Tell me about this card."

They probably could have discussed this out loud, but the kids where busy, so he indulged Yue, "It counter-balances the cards' powers, that's all Eriol told us. Oh, and it's as strong as the whole deck"

"What?!"

"I'm not kidding"

"I never said you were"

"Then what's with the incredulous tone?"

"Well, if it's as strong as the whole deck then that means…"

"…yeah?"

"Nevermind, it just can't be…" Yue interrupted his own thoughts as Sakura motioned to them that they should move to a higher ground. On top of some nearby buildings the guardians scanned visibly the city, for any trace of their contender. It did a good job of protecting its presence, and they couldn't feel her at all, not unless she attacked.

"It looks bad, we have to hurry and find that card" Kero said after a while. "It can't be that far away, I don't think it's out of the town." Syaoran explained to Tomoyo and Meiling, who were standing on the edge of the roof.

"But where should you look," Tomoyo filmed around them and gasped out loud as more cards flew out of her friend's pocket. Sakura called the Windy to get the escaping cards, but they just flew through her. Unable to do anything else, Windy returned to her card form and she was taken with the rest of them. With more of the cards in her hands, the sealed card attacked them, erasing parts of the building and trapping the two girls with no magical powers.

Sakura leapt to them, but was stopped by Li. He managed to convince her to let them go, and to try the capture the card as fast as possible. Both of the guardians landed behind them, for they had been on a higher building as it all happened. "Sakura, I figured it out! I know where the card is!!"

"Where?" the card mistress asked as she moved towards Kero. Yue lifted his arm and pointed to the luminescent hill that stood in the darkness of the night, "Where the cards flew to." She nodded, obviously not surprised, "of course, the amusement park."

The two kids hopped onto Kero's back, and they all flew to the amusement park. As they landed, Keroberos started scanning the surroundings. Of them all, he was the best at detecting presences and energies. Yue was walking behind Sakura as they approached the carrousel, right hand glowing ready to cast a spell.

Something was moving, and Kero could feel it. He just wasn't sure _where_. It was so minimal, that he doubted any of the humans could feel it. The kid was moving stealthily nearby, but both Yue and Sakura were making an awful racket. If they would just stand still, and let him concentrate, maybe he could figure it out. With a snap, he turned back to the caroussel; there it was. Out of instinct, he moved forward towards them, screaming a telepathic message, "Yue!"

He didn't need to hear it twice: rising his arm, the shield was created as a neigh was heard, and Sakura screamed. The horses unbidden from their ride, rushed through them, getting crushed by the force of the barrier. "I can't believe its doing this," the moon guardian looked up as he heard something from above. Out of instinct, the card mistress called the Jump, and he had no other choice than get away from the incoming ship that fell on the spot they had been standing.

He landed somewhere nearby Keroberos, who had rushed to get to them. Sakura had jumped higher, and landed on a rollercoaster rail. She saw two lights on top of the metal hill, and was about to jump away, when the Jump was taken away from her. Backing away, she had no other option than ran away; coming towards her was a high-speed cart. She had no choice but use a card, the cart was about to hit her, and her guardians were too far away. Sakura called the Time not one second too soon before she was hit.

As the card took them out of their space-time continuum, Sakura looked around trying to spot the card. Keroberos found her first though, floating on the other side of the rollercoaster, "There it is!!"

"Your hold on the Time card is weakening!!" Syaoran shouted at her, but she paid no heed. Instead, she tried to speak with the card, "You are the sealed card, right? Why are you doing this?" The sealed card didn't even consider her; "four more" was her only reply.

"Please return everyone!!" Sakura pleaded, getting desperate. "It's no good! Time is disappearing!!" Syaoran yelled again.

The sun guardian leapt in the air, as Yue flew up to where the card was. The Time card was finally dispelled, and the sealed card absorbed it. The rollercoaster then hit Sakura and she fell. Thankfully, Keroberos had been fast enough and caught her and her wand.

Yue on the other hand, was seething mad, "So you won't listen to us?" His hand glowed blue, as several shards formed and flew towards his target. They hit the force field surrounding the card, but they didn't hurt her. It all happened in slow motion: the moment he took out his bow, he simply _knew_ what she was planning to do. He took aim, and she looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes, that it hurt _him_ too. He knew he was going to be defeated; he knew he was going to miss. Yue whispered in his mind softly to his one and only mistress, "I am sorry"

Sakura turned to look at Yue, and the next thing she knew, the card sprite was trapping her moon guardian, attempting to dissolve him, just like that. A card, no matter how strong she was, not even if she was as strong as her whole deck, should never try to destroy their guardians. She saw as one of those holes surrounded Yue, and she screamed for him; he was trapped, but still he tried to fight. He fired his arrow, and once it hit the invisible force field that surrounded her, he was engulfed by her power. He was gone.

Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal, could not simply believe his eyes. That…_thing _that was attacking them, had bested Yue. Damn it, the only one that could even claim to best Yue was himself, especially not a card. Enraged, he threw a fire blast in her direction, flying up to the rails of the rollercoaster.

"Kero get out of there!!" Sakura ordered from below, but he couldn't obey. Not after what that thing had done to his younger brother. He glared at her direction and she was looking at him too, he thought he saw her smirk. How dare she?!

"Damn you!!" he roared, flying up to her, preparing his fireball. The force field around her grew until he was trapped in it; he was so close to her, that if only he could throw a fireball at her, she would be beaten. But he didn't have the time; she was ready, and this guardian was even easier to trap than the first one. She had won over the Master's guardians; she had overpowered the cards…only three more to go.

oOo

He was drifting in and out of consciousness; still asleep, just sometimes more close to waking up than others. He wanted to stay asleep, his head hurt, and he felt exhausted. Every time he drifted to consciousness, a nagging urgency in the back of his mind tried to wake him; something was wrong. But as hard as he tried, he just couldn't move, couldn't wake up.

However, the reality of the situation wouldn't let him go back to sleep anymore; no, he was going to suffer, suffer as much as she had for decades. An excruciating pain shot down his spine. All around him, darkness crept and he couldn't see a thing; not even himself, which was just as strange. He didn't even know if he was standing, or lying down, there was nothing around him and nothing below him.

**_…This darkness is after you, I know it. It will make you weak, it will consume you, and you are not strong enough to stop it…_**

A whisper of a voice was heard all around, "Guardian Judge, are you well?" he could hear the sarcasm in her tone, "I really hope you are, after all, you are my friend" she said, and her voice was gone. Yue tried to hard to breath, to collect his thoughts and try and do something. But he was frozen to the spot. He felt as something grabbed both his arms, binding him and he couldn't help but yelp in pain. He could feel as those binds started to drain his energy, making him even weaker than he already was. And then, all of a sudden, in front of him the scenery changed and he was kneeling down in what seemed to be a room with open windows, facing someone familiar.

"Toya!!"

He looked up to the other, "How..?" he managed to ask, his voice rasp but steady. Touya smiled at him, extending an arm to try and help him, but as he was about to reach Yue, he screamed in pain, closing his eyes. The guardian stared as the man turned around to see what was that had attacked him. There, on the other side of the room, stood none other than Yue himself.

He looked terrible, his face was swollen, his eyes were red, and he clearly hadn't slept for days. His hand started to glow, and his icicles formed, quickly dashing to its target. Touya managed to dodge them, but one had rushed past his cheek, drawing blood. The bound guardian stared dumbfounded at what was happening before him, "No, this is not supposed to happen…the card…" it was doing this, showing this, torturing him. He had to overcome it, he is the Guardian Judge, and no card should be able to beat him.

"This has to be a special card, its pure energy. I need to acknowledge it, say its name, but I don't know it…"

The other Yue was _fighting_Touya, relentlessly, hurting him. He was shouting too, but he couldn't hear what they were both saying. Touya was trying to avoid him, explaining something to him, but the other wouldn't listen.

_…So, its not erase, it destroys, but we are still here. Energy can't be created, just transformed, but we are not in the same place as Sakura-sama. So it's another dimention, we were just swallowed…_

Yue was losing energy, pretty fast, and he was sure that if he didn't hurry, he would start hyperventilating soon. It was an unbearable pain watching how Touya was hurt…by him. Thankfully, Yukito seemed unaware of everything; he was sure that if the other knew what was happening in front of him, he would lose all control.

_…like a black hole. Yes, that has to be it, a black hole sucks all the energy and matter around it, and even though it doesn't destroy it, the items no longer exist in the same plane. A synonym… empty, no it has matter … shallow, no it has a depth…hollow, no it occupies space…_

Yue was starting to fade now, if she kept him on like this, there would be nothing more left of him once his mistress captured the card. Yes, he smiled to himself; she was going to capture it. Then, the answer came to him, and it was so painstakingly obvious that he had to admonish himself for not remembering sooner.

"Void, let go of me, now!!" the illusion in front of him shattered just as the other Yue was grasping Touya painfully by the neck. Everything was dark again, but this time, he was no longer bound, and the effect of the card on him had diminished considerably. He opened his eyes and could see himself, like the moon in the middle of a clear night sky. He started breathing better too, but he still was weak, and even if the card had conceded him some power over her, she was still drawing energy from him. He had to act fast if he was to do something.

_Void?_

"The only element that's not present in the deck. I should have known that Clow wouldn't leave an element aside."

_And what are you going to do now?_

He would have replied, but Yukito had the tendency of talking too much when he was nervous. The last thing he needed right now was to lose time.

"Cards of the mistress Sakura, your service is needed

The mistress ask; The rulers command

Cards ruled by the Sun, go forward

Your guardian calls!

Cards ruled by the moon, come forth,

Your guardian needs you!"

As he cast his summoning spell, he felt the Void try to stop him. But she couldn't, not anymore; now that he'd acknowledge her, she was just a card, and he was her guardian. With several streaks of light, twenty-five cards appeared and surrounded him; they rotated on their axis until each card became its card sprite. They all looked at him with grief on their faces, but clearly Void was not hurting them. There was a vacant spot for the 26th card, and unfortunately, it was the one he needed the most: the Shield.

The summon spell took much more energy than he would have wanted, and he was having trouble breathing again. Mirror moved towards him, hugging him as he felt himself losing strength. The sweet girl provided him a little bit of power, just enough not to faint. Then, on the spot where Shield should have been, Through appeared startling them all.

"Yue, are you all right?!" she spoke, but it was Keroberos voice the one that was heard thundering in its force. He winced, that stupid cat was too loud. "Yes, barely" Dark decided to answer the other ruler of the cards, "and please, there's no need to yell."

He should have realized what the card had meant, since he talked lower the next time, "Sorry…Thanks for sending me the cards." Windy was now holding him, supplying him more power and Mirror just held his hand in worry, "She is a Moon Ruled, it's the least I could do," he said at last, and he could hear Keroberos mumble something, "and you?"

Kero figured that was the closest his brother was going to get about asking for his safety. He huffed, "I am Keroberos, of course I am fine!!" He could hear Yue disregarding his reply, and quickly added, "Okay, so Power is helping me. It's not like you aren't using Shield right now!"

"Actually…" the Windy started, but got interrupted by the sun Guardian's yelp, "NANI?? Shield isn't there?!" They all winced and Yue groaned from the pain. His headache was growing with Keroberos' outbursts. "Keroberos, you are too loud!" Watery chided, nevermind the other was a guardian of the cards. "Well, excuse ME for worrying about my little brother…"

"Keroberos…" Yue barely found his voice, and Watery couldn't help but snicker at the Sun Guardian's ramblings.

"…I mean, it's not like we aren't all trapped in here with no way out…"

"…Keroberos…" that stupid loaf was embarrassing him in front of his cards. And there was a way out…

"…and it's not like he isn't in some kind of mortal danger or anything…"

"…KERO!!"

Everything was silent after that. Yue had never, _ever, _called him Kero before, and the sheer abruptness of it was more silencing than any quantity of pudding in the world. After a while, Yue finally managed to say, "The summoning spell, if we both cast it, we can get them out…"

"There's no way I am letting you do that in your condition, do you hear me? I'd rather wait for Sakura to find a way to free us!"

"We don't seem to have the time, master Keroberos," Dark said as Time nodded his approval.

"I don't care! I trust Sakura!!

"We trust her too," the Dream replied, "but we have to help her, we need to get out of here"

"But Yue…" Kero knew he was losing this battle. There was no way his brother could cast the spell safely. He refused to do so, but he knew he wasn't there to stop him.

**_…If you must...fight it, then don't let Yue-san do it. The darkness will consume him, but...you are not him, so that may not happen. At least promise me that…_**

"Of course…" Yue muttered to himself, as the fleeting memory came to him; that was what the boy tried to tell him. Louder this time, he tried sounding as cold as he could so there was no refusing him, "Keroberos, this is no time to be stubborn. We have a duty, and we'll do whatever it takes to fulfill it; we need to protect the cards and the mistress," he paused, his voice becoming a lot softer than he intended, "trust me, I know what to do."

"You realize that once we start the spell, the cards won't be able to help you anymore, right? There will be no Windy or Watery to supply you with energy…I mean, you could…" he didn't want to finish the sentence, he refused to consider it.

"…I do"

"...fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you," Kero sighed and struggled for some words, "Yue, you know, if something happens, I…"

"I know" he smiled softly, and he could hear Keroberos growling wherever he was, "How do you know what I was going to say?"

It was Watery the one that replied, "We all know what you were going to say, Keroberos." He could hear the Twins and Mirror giggling and he was sure that Watery was grinning. He harrumphed, "I think you must be mistaking me for Moon Icicle over there, Watery, I am not that predictable."

With that, Through bowed her head and disappeared. They were all silent, waiting for his command. They were apprehensive; after all, the sun guardian was right. But they trusted him, and his judgement. However, they were unsure of how he was going to pull the stunt off.

"No matter what, I want you to listen to my command. Is that clear?" they didn't dare to contradict him, "You must try your hardest to get out, nothing else matters."

They nodded, and then felt as the Shield was taken by the Void. Almost instantly, the card appeared at its rightful spot. "The last card," Time started and Return continued his train of thoughts, "She has them all."

He gave them no time; his wings extended behind him and he transformed into Yukito. He stammered forward, he couldn't believe how much the pressure had reduced itself now that he was in his other form.

_Yukito, you need to cast the spell; in this form, it's a lot harder for her to drain our energy. However, it will be a lot harder to cast the spell but it's the only way._

They all turned to look at him rather surprised. He couldn't do it; how did Yue expect him to cast a spell like that? He saw as Windy and Mirror both returned to where they were supposed to be standing and nodded to him. They all trusted him, they all were expecting him to save them. He couldn't let them down now. He heard as Yue told him how the spell went, and he braced himself. He started chanting.

"Cards of the mistress Sakura, your service is needed

The mistress ask; The rulers command

Cards ruled by the Sun, go forward

The Mistress calls!

Cards ruled by the moon, go forth,

The mistress needs you!"

It didn't work; at least not on the first try. The cards had returned to their original forms and he kept casting the spell over and over, until they could break free. Maybe he was too weak for it to work, maybe Kero had lost his energy faster than him. Maybe, just maybe, her power was equal as the both of them combined, canceling each other out.

"I have been alone all this time...sealed away in a cold, dark place. I was lonely...I finally have my friends back. Why are you interfering?" Her voice was back again, and even though it was soft, it resonated around him. She tried to stop him one more time binding him in her dark chains once more, but then, he saw as all the cards finally broke down her spell, getting out of her dimension.

"Everyone...why? Do you hate me? Am I not friends with you all? WHY??" In her frenzy to get a hold of them, she was choking him harder now, and Yukito saw his vision blurring. It didn't matter anymore, Sakura had the cards, "Because," he replied, his voice barely audible, "there's a balance for everything: for all that you've destroyed, something had to be gained." She screamed then, and Yukito neither heard nor saw anything more. He passed out.

oOo

For what seemed an eternity he must have slept. When he opened his eyes, he did so because the sunlight was rather strong, and he idly wondered why he didn't close the drapes the night before. He hated to wake up with sunlight in his face.

Groggily, he took in his surroundings. He was on the ground in the amusement park. Not his house. In front of him, there was a yellow plush toy that he'd seen several times before. He stared as said plushie sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was also taking in his surroundings: when he turned around he saw Yukito and stiffed back into his toy posture.

Yukito smiled knowingly as he sat up. His head was aching, but he felt somehow better than the last time he remembered being awake. He stared at Kero, and took him into his hands, petting his head as if he was a cat.

It was not the first time Kero had been lavished attentions by the snow bunny, but it was the first time he wasn't either teased or thrown off a window. He knew humans liked to hug and pet toys, but he'd never been petted before by anyone while pretending to be one. It was rather...awkward.

"I don't know what you are doing here," Yukito spoke up suddenly, "but I'm glad you didn't get lost. Sakura would have been sad."

Somehow Kero didn't think the snow bunny was talking to him as a toy anymore. Maybe he did know about him, and now that he thought about it, it would be obvious if he knew. After all, the oniichan knew about him too...

He was about to fly off the hands of the other, when a shout from behind them stopped him. Yukito turned around and saw as Sakura and Li came rushing towards them. He got up, and once they got to where he was, he handed the girl her toy. Sakura could have fallen on her face at the two of them, but she was too tired to argue. That would have to wait another day.

They headed back to the open stage. Sakura went to look for her father as Li looked for their friends. Yukito found Touya still asleep near some bushes. He kneeled in front of him, brushing some hair off the other's face, "Toya??" The boy grunted, shifting slightly and opening his eyes slowly. He smiled as he saw Yukito, "Ohayo"

He was ok, he truly was fine. If Sakura had taken more time, they probably wouldn't be there anymore. Any of them. "Ohayo" he answered back.

"Thank you," Touya said as the other helped him stand, "for everything. Is everyone else...?"

"Eveyrthing is fine, back to normal"

"And you?"

"I wasn't," Yukito replied slowly, "for a moment there I really wasn't. It almost killed me."

If Touya had been paying attention to the way he said that, he probably would have said something, "but it didn't, so don't feel bad about it," Touya hugged him and hoped they could stay like that for a long time. "I needed that," Yukito sighed letting himself enjoy their closeness.

"And Sakura?" Touya let him go after a while, as he looked around searching for his sister. Yukito didn't need to reply, as he spotted her near her father and Daidouji-san. They too started walking towards them, but Touya stopped once he saw Li walk up to them with the other two girls. The group was talking a lot, and the people around them started waking up. He didn't know what the Gaki had said just then, but Sakura laughed merrily, and hugged him, making him blush crimson red.

"It happened, then..." Touya stared at them in disbelief, "...finally." Yukito didn't know exactly what the other was talking about until he turned to look at Sakura. Understanding in his eyes, and a condescending tone followed, as he grabbed Touya's arm, "Let's go and have some breakfast"

He didn't have much of a choice, nor did he really fight it. He just let himself be dragged away from that awful scene, wishing he really didn't know what had happened. But he did, and he had known that it would happen for a while. The Gaki had finally taken her away from him.

* * *

_A/N: Well...when I started this chapter I didn't think it would end in that note...Poor Touya...I guess the card did take something in the end. It's all about balance..._

Watanuki: hey, what am I still doing here?

_Amusing me, of course _

Watanuki: you certainly have no sense of time...you promised to update two weeks ago.

_Time is relative in all dimensions, you should know that by now. However, I can't promise when the next chapter will be updated. It's going to be rather long (and considering how much I've been writing lately, that's saying something) and many things will be resolved and other many will be disrupted. I just needed to get the hope chapter out of the way to get things started. See what I did there? I jumped four months in two chapters XD  
_

Watanuki: what was all that void talk? I thought the card was called "the nothing"

_That's such an ugly name, Void sounds a lot cooler. Besides, it fits the description perfectly. And I'm not making it up (just some of it), you can all look it up in wikipedia under "japanese godai" More element explanation on the next chapter, though :P_

Watanuki: I just want to leave this place, why won't you let me?? Anyways, please be kind enough to leave a review even if she is such a...witch to me most of the time. I'm still stuck in here until she has a betareader, though...

_Oh, and a small note: Yue has always showed emotion, even in canon. Someone asked since when did he start to show them, but I thought it was already given that since the third season/last volumes of the manga. He is usually unfazed, but his outbursts are rather strong don't you think? He had quite a few at the ending with Ruby Moon in the battle, remember?__  
_


	9. Fallen

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of CLAMP**

_Posted on October 6, 2009...dammit, almost two years on break XO  
_

_Oh, hai guys :3_

_missed me?_

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 9: Fallen_

Sakura was too young to understand just how important that day had become. She lacked the kind of foresight that years of magic ensured, and she also lacked the kind of understanding that only comes with age. One day, years from now, she will look back upon the day, after forgetting for so long, and realize the difference and just how strong a wish can truly be. But that, unfortunately, is a story for another day.

Still, everything felt so different from normal; or what she used to think as normal. Of course, she did not know what she was missing before, so she felt no need for it. She felt complete, even though she had never realized there was something in her missing. It was more than just being happy with Syaoran-kun; her happiness was not the only thing that radiated from her, and everyone noticed it. She felt _powerful. _

Rationally, she knew she was probably the strongest sorceress in the world, in Eriol-kun's words. But knowing it is not the same as realizing it, and today that she had captured that last card, that power she had never quite grasped became a reality _for her_. She realized that all those people could have, and _would have_, died had she not sealed that card. Half of the city would have been destroyed, and she never would have seen her family or friends anymore. And since she was just a child, it wasn't until she saw Tomoeda in that state, that she knew just how much power that meant.

Sakura felt the power running though her fingers and even everything around her _looked _different. Was this how her brother used to _see? _The world that existed in the same dimension but was completely different from that she had always known? Her Sight had been slowly becoming attuned with magic as she had captured the cards, seeing auras and magic around her, but now, for example, she saw a goldfish flying in the air. Sitting on a tree in front of her house was a fairy playing a flute. Detachedly, she wondered if she now would be able to see ghosts.

Before she could think much of it and ghosts, either by luck or sheer opportune timing, someone knocked on the front door. Opening the door, Tomoyo walked in followed by her fellow Chinese guests, commanding presence and authority before those two would lose themselves in each other's stares. Afterall, there was very little time to lose.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you called us, I thought you'd be completely drained after last night's ordeal. It seems, though, that many symptoms have sprung upon the people that were affected. Most people don't remember a thing or are just sick."

She noticed her best friend's smile was a bit forced. "Both Tomoyo and me feel fine, though," Meiling interjected, turning Sakura's attention back to her. "And they remember," Syaoran added.

"That's because I want them to," Sakura quickly replied, but she didn't know when she decided that, although it was the truth. She just knew.

"Otou-san's out cold, he was very tired when we came back. I believe he remembers, though I have yet to ask him properly. Onii-chan is with Yuki, but I don't know how he is feeling." And that was true, she could feel onii-chan nearby Yuki because of her connection with Yue alone. Yet, in a few days, she would come to realize she _knew_ where her loved ones where at all times, if she just concentrated enough. Suddenly, she knew many things.

"See Tomoyo? No need to worry, Fujitaka-sensei is tired just like Daidouji-san!" Meiling laughed as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders. Sakura knew many things now, but she still missed those that were plain to the eye. Syaoran would have noticed how Tomoyo's frown deepened slightly, before her usual smile erased all traces of worry on her face, but alas, he was too distracted by Sakura grabbing his hand in hers.

"And you, Syaoran-kun? How do you feel?"

"I…" he stuttered, but he didn't know why, "I am drained, I think I'm standing here right now by cheer will power and some of that tea Tomoyo-san made for us at her home. I don't think most of those herbs are legal here in Japan…" he trailed off as Sakura dismissed his misgivings with a silly laugh, "still, I am glad, since we have to leave this evening for Hong Kong."

He thought Sakura's smile would have faltered, even just a bit as she heard that, but she just grabbed onto his arm, "then let's enjoy the time we still have!" Syaoran knew better than Sakura many things, and he still did after many years, however he would always look back to that day and wonder how things could have been different. Unlike Sakura, he knew realities did not exist based on just possibilities.

oOo

Keroberos, beast of the seal extraordinaire, was in his best form ever. He felt invincible, like a rock, only much more grand and pretty to look at. He knew his ego was just as big as him, and still, he was just being honest. He had forgotten how good it felt to be completely powered, like when Clow was still the master and his power overflowed him. He had never needed the master's power, but that didn't mean he didn't like basking in it. Besides, why deprive himself of such a delicious treat? One of the few things he admitted about himself was that he was a glutton, all right.

He was restless, he knew it. All this power and nothing to do, plus the humiliation of knowing that a card had bested him, had him on the edge of the bed, about to sprang on a poor unsuspecting Fujitaka. Still, he looked so peaceful, that he would just _stare_ as the human slept.

He should be raving about the unfairness of it all. He knew the only reason he felt so good was because that new card had brought a balance of power back to the deck. All this afterglow of power would be gone in a few days, as both the Mistress and the deck adjust to the balance. He realized that this was another thing Clow had conveniently erased from _their memories. _Because he remembered this feeling of completeness, he remembered feeling like this once upon a time. And he worries, because he doesn't want to think in what else Clow hid from them; he shivers because even Eriol had forgotten about it. He doesn't admit it, but he is scared to think just how much Clow meddled with the future.

_But Clow never slept this peacefully._

And then, all distress towards his creator is forgotten as he stares at the man who was Clow but wasn't. He forgets those shadows that almost became a memory, and doesn't think about the future consciously anymore; because that was the way the spell was meant to work. Looking back, Keroberos never really had a chance to realize anything, but when he finally does, he raves enough to last a century.

oOo

His hands trembled in disgust, his temple covered in sweat. His stomach hurts, blinding any other pain within him (this, he thanked, though) as he vomits even more. He had never been sick, and the irony did not escape him as he continued to empty his stomach. Damned pancakes!

Yue sits down in the grass, finally, after what seemed forever. Touya lay nearby, asleep by his own spell, and he cannot bring himself to care about having used it at all. Yue could never face the boy without terrible shame, had he seen him in this state. Not sick, and definitely not weak. Never weak.

Too much, it was just too much. He had to seek Sakura, something had to be done and fast. His body had not reacted well to this new card on the deck. Grabbing the sleeping teen in his arms, he carried him inside. Lowering him on a sofa, he said in a whisper, "I can't handle this, but you can't know that," he brushed the tanned forehead with his cold fingers, "I can't make you worry more."

He leaves his home towards his Mistress. Yue was probably the only one who never thought back to that day, because his truth was simple. Things had been inevitable.

oOo

Sakura had decided, after being coaxed by her guardians, to spend the rest of the afternoon in the glade she used to train with Yue. When they all arrived, Tomoyo looked around, somehow disoriented, having arrived there by flight. She felt a déjà vu, but dismissed it with a shrug. Meiling was ecstatic over such a beautiful place, the many different flowers had her occupied for a long time. Syaoran simply felt at peace, the quietness and magic of the place soothing him.

Sakura was busy though. Apparently, there was something Yue wanted to do with the deck, that needed her to do some sort of spell, to which Keroberos agreed but did not want to do so 'soon'. She did not know why sooner was better than later, but the urge on Yue's eyes was real.

"Bah, widdle moody mooney boy is feeling itty bitty sick and runs to momma Sakura so she can kiss him and feel better!"

"And why do you mind, house pest? Jealous??"

Kero opened his mouth once, then closed it, mulled it over, and finally conceded, "you won that one, Yue-usagi. " It didn't mean, though, that he would get the last word.

Sakura immediately perked up at the mention of sickness, "you are unwell?"

"Somewhat," he agreed noncommittally, "we need to decide the alignment on the new card. It would take days for the cards to agree on a side without our help."

"Hoe"

"And Yue is bitchy because he is on the losing side. I feel more than fine and wouldn't mind them taking as long as they want," Keroberos stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"I think someone wants me to drown him on the pond!" Yue's hand glowed bright blue, while Kero took an attack pose.

"Hoeee!"

"Is it just me," Meiling commented almost in a whisper, "or are they actually fighting _more _than usual." Tomoyo simply recorded away. "He is right, you know."

It was Li who spoke, and both guardians where now glaring at him, "which one?" They asked in unison. Syaoran gulped, hoping to be saved from imminent death by his beloved, but she just stared at him. Figures, he thought, she also wants to know.

Praying to all the gods, he answered, "Yue. If you fix the power balance in the deck instead of waiting for it to sort itself out, you can both stop being so grouchy…towards each other, I mean. Not that you have noticed it or anything, but you both have been more…"

"Irritable?" Meiling added.

"Ill-tempered" Tomoyo seconded, "and bad mannered too." Of everyone currently there, Tomoyo was probably the only one who was not scared of the seething guardians.

Both guardians glared at them all, and then turned towards each other. Yue's ice shards were thrown at lightning speed, as Keroberos dodged. It happened so fast, that by the time Sakura had managed to order them to stop, Keroberos had his jaw locked around Yue's left ankle as the other had grabbed him by the stomach and was pulling him up.

Everyone stared, surprised at the odd pose. Kero's legs were dangling in the air, standing on his front legs, never letting go of the ankle. Yue had stopped at the order, but he hadn't let go of the lion's body. "What do you think you are doing??" Sakura almost choked as she asked.

"Applying a wrench" Yue said simply. Kero's response was some mumbles, since he didn't let go either. Tomoyo actually lowered her camera, surprised as she was; Meiling was laughing herself off and Syaoran, for the first time, thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to deal with those two. However, no one expected what came next, "fine, go on then, just call me when you guys are done playing!" Sakura skipped to the pond to sit, whilst her friends fell to the ground. Only Sakura could find that as a logical explanation!

Keroberos and Yue, being given permission, where now rolling on the floor, kicking, bitting, tail and hair being pulled. Syaoran walked up to her, "are you sure those two should be…" she just smiled at him, and he sighed, "I guess you know better, still I don't know how you got to _that_ conclusion."

"Oh that's very simple," both girls sat next to her, "they've been fighting for weeks, and every time, Yue leaves Kero-chan without any sort of resolution. Now, both of them do like to argue, and leaving arguments without any sort of solution has made them more and more angry. I figured that if Yue _wanted _to do this, then I should let them."

"Ahh, I see," Tomoyo smiled as she took Sakura's hands in hers, "Sakura-chan is so wise!"

"I really don't get it," Meiling scratched her head.

"It's like when Touya-kun worries because Sakura-chan has been out all day, when she comes back, they fight and call each other names and throw stuff at each other. Ah, brotherly love!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement, but Meiling simply stared. Even if she had known that the Kinomoto siblings fought like that, and that Syaoran and his sisters were quite a handful, she wondered how Tomoyo had understood. I mean, it's not like Tomoyo had any other brothers or sisters.

oOo

He'd woken up startled; urgency prompted him up, but as he sat on the couch, he could see everything was quiet. And then, he forgot why he was startled. "A dream, maybe…" Touya said, but he doubted it. He tried to recall what had happened, and why he was just sleeping here at Yuki's couch. Everything was mumbled up, the memories coming all up to him at once. He remembered fighting with Yue, over _that _stupid brat…and pancakes, the smell still lingered, and he had been mad at everything and _hitsuzen. _But, the more he thought about it, he couldn't help but smile.

Logically, he should be seething mad, but he actually felt _wonderful. _He hadn't felt like this since…a long time, really. Maybe he was just overreacting; that gaki would leave for China, who knows for how long. He'd be ready then, when he came back.

Touya stood from the couch and stretched. He felt like doing something nice, maybe some dinner for everyone, and he almost didn't care that the gaki might show up. Almost, nothing could make him that deluded though.

He was whispering that tune he played on the piano only once or twice a year as he walked out of Yukito's home. He'd go and buy some food and make something special. He suddenly felt a new respect for Sonomi.

oOo

Kero was glad to be home. It had been a long, long day, and he was happy to just sit in Sakura's bedroom and play videogames. He felt good too, the pudding was amazing and he'd finally had a _head-to-head_ with Yue (which had been pending for a time now). Everything was ok in the world.

Yukito had left the kids go to the airport. Tomoyo and her bodyguards had taken them back to her home to get their luggage, and he'd opted to leave them do what they had to. As much trust as Sakura may have on him, he liked giving her the space needed. So he was back at the Kinomoto's house.

He was on the kitchen entrance, staring at Touya as he worked on what seemed to be a feast. He tried to help, he really did, but Touya ushered him away; he was concentrated and any miscalculation would ruin his supper. He still smiled at him and asked him to let him do everything by himself. Yuki couldn't refuse that smile on his face.

So now he was bored. He thought about going for a book, but quickly gave up on it. He wasn't in a mood to think; and yes, sometimes that also happened to him, though Yue had been vehement to not tell anyone. He heard the noise from Sakura's bedroom, and figured he had yet to speak with Keroberos. This was a perfect opportunity, maybe he could tell her about that witch he had met.

He headed upstairs, and when his hand was on the door knob, he knew already Keroberos was on his "I am a stuffed toy" pose. He chuckled, this was going to be fun.

As Yukito opened the door, he saw the toy guardian sitting in front of the game console, with the TV on. Unhurriedly, he walked over him and the console, kneeling to the TV.

"Sakura-chan left this pudding mess here," he pointed out, "and left the TV on. If Touya finds out, he'll be angry for sure." Yukito then picked up the left-over pudding and turned off the TV. When he stood, his foot almost tripped on the black game console on the floor. A red light looked at him, indicating it was on.

"Probably should turn this off, too."

"NOOO!!!"

The yellow plush toy jumped high in the air, and zipped past him to protect his precious toy, "Don't you dare do that, Yue! I'll never forgive you, ever!"

There was a glint in his eyes, Kero swore he saw it, "I beg your pardon? Mr. Plushie has yet to introduce himself. And I am quite certain that all of this _has _to be a hallucination. I may have eaten too much sugar today."

He still moved to turn off the console, "Yue, so help me God, I'll bite the Bunny and you will be bitchy again, so stop your finger. This. Instant!!!"

"Perhaps Mr. Plushie thinks I am scared of him and his big mouth," Yukito wondered aloud, but heck, the sun guardian was sure this was on purpose. Kero grinned in spite of himself, "You masochistic bastard, didn't you get enough whooping in the afternoon?"

"I am not quite sure what you mean, Mr. Plushie," he smiled, oh but his grin was anything but friendly. Kero floated higher, getting on eye level with him, "I know that grin. I know that mirth in your eyes! You've known all along! And you made me act it out _every single time!!_

"But Mr. Plushie was having so much fun pretending to be a toy! Who am I to spoil such good acting?"

"I'm not you! I don't like pretending to be someone that I am not!" Keroberos was exasperated, but he didn't expect the look on Yue's eyes, nor the twisted expression of pain on the Snow Bunny's face. He immediately felt a pang of guilt for what he said, "Gee, look, I didn't mean it like that." He was sure that the Snow Bunny was about to cry any minute now, "I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Sakura cards," he paused, looking for words, "and your brother, so please don't look at me with those eyes." He really couldn't stand those eyes, he'd seen them only once, when Clow had…

"No, I am sorry, Keroberos-san," now he stared back, "I shouldn't have picked on you all those times, or now, for that matter." Yukito sniffled, but there were no tears. Kero groaned, but landed on the other's shoulder, "I am going to regret this, probably, but don't call me that. It doesn't suit you."

"huh?"

"It's Kero-chan for you."

"Oh," Yukito blinked, and smiled, for real this time, "all right, Kero-kun."

Keroberos chuckled; it was so like Yue to do exactly as he wanted, and not as Kero said. "Now tell me, when did you figure it out?"

And with that, Yukito started telling his lionish brother everything he'd figured out. They both knew that was the best apology Yukito would ever get from Keroberos.

oOo

_**The smell of spring filtered in the air, as he looked about the **__**beautiful garden. Walking to the well-known tea table, he saw someone else sitting already.**_

"_**Hello," the one seating greeted. His hand motioned him to sit, and he didn't mind at all. **_

"_**It's been a long time" he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands, his staff leaning against his chair casually, "I wondered."**_

"_**It seems like no time at all", Yue answered simply. **_

"_**I suppose," the other said, "You would say that, wouldn't you?"**_

"_**And you wouldn't?" Yue retorted, amused.**_

"_**You do know me, alright," the other laughed, as he started handing the cards. "The bet?" Yue asked, taking his cards and arranging them.**_

"_**For someone who doesn't like uncertainties, you sure like to gamble."**_

"_**Well, what can I say, I am good with card games."**_

"_**I am not half as bad myself," the other added, "but I do suppose you are better than me."**_

"_**And how would you know that?"**_

"_**Clow told me, once."**_

_**Yue stiffened, more aware of himself now. The cards lay forgotten in his hands, "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**It was inevitable, really, just a matter of time. She is starting to dream now, and so would you."**_

"_**I don't dream. Not like that."**_

"_**Ah yes, he also said that. He made it so, didn't he?"**_

"_**What Clow did or not, is no concern of yours."**_

"_**Still, you are dreaming."**_

"_**And your point is?" Yue was sure he should know the answer. But he didn't.**_

"_**You shouldn't**__**."**_

Startled, Yue woke up. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't move, though. He was aware of everything and was starting to feel panicked; he really couldn't move.

_Yukito, wake up._

He heard a groan, and his body tossed in the bed, but he wasn't the one tossing.

_Yukito, wake up. Now._

He didn't obey. His body did not obey him, and he was trapped. It was an awful feeling.

oOo

Yukito woke up blissfully. He did not consider himself a morning person, but he'd slept like a rock all night. Never mind he ate a ton of food the night before, it hadn't bothered him in the very least. He didn't have a heavy sleep nor did he have nightmares, often on those who eat too much before going to bed.

He stretched on the bed, reaching for the glasses on the bedside table. His hand froze midway, and he felt himself pushed forcefully to the back of his mind. But he had not transformed.

_Yue?_

His body stood, and his hand took the glasses. He headed for the bathroom and changed.

_Yue, what are you doing?_

Still, no answer. He saw his body in the mirror as Yue brushed his hair.

_Are you angry?_

That finally earned a snort. He took his watch from the table, and headed out of the room. Arriving at the kitchen, he turned off the timer on the rice maker (he'd set it always at night, so that rice was ready by the time he woke), but instead of sitting and having breakfast, he simply walked to the living room, took his keys and books, and headed out the door.

_Oh, please, at least have some breakfast!_

Yukito couldn't believe his body had left the house without some breakfast. It was an awful feeling.

oOo

Sakura was, for once, walking early towards school. Sure, she had morning duty, and it was the first day of school, but it was more than that. She had woken up very early, and rather than sleeping in, she simply walked to the bathroom. She could not make herself go back to sleep today.

When she looked up, she saw Yukito walking on the other side of the street. They both stopped at the same time, and she smiled at him and he smiled at her. But her smile was not that happy and his smile was somehow forced.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo…Yue-san?"

Now he did smile more true, but it still was not a Yukito-smile, "Hai."

"How come you are the one walking to college?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yukito is in a time-out." Yukito's face made Yue's scowl. Although Yukito had tried, he had never achieved it, and now that Sakura saw it done by Yue himself, she wondered how he managed to make it so _his._

And so, Sakura was about to ask _why _Yukito was in time-out, but one look at Yue's _don't-ask-me-stupid-things _scowl promptly shut her up. Instead she surfed for a safer topic.

"Today's the first day of school!"

"Actually, today is Yukito's last test for this period."

They both walked towards her school, rather unhurried. Today, unlike any other day, Sakura felt like she couldn't say just anything to Yue. Thankfully, he took the initiative to speak.

"Li is gone, isn't he?"

She nodded, but kept walking.

"You had morning duty with him last year, didn't you?"

Again, a nod.

"Then how come Touya is not here basking on the glorious day in which Li Syaoran is no longer in Tomoeda?"

The way he said it, and his face so serious, made her laugh out loud. He smiled a little too, as he continued.

"One would think he'd wake up early and make a special breakfast celebration, or I don't know," Yue looked around as if searching for something, "making a new festive day here in Tomoeda."

A tear of mirth rolled down her cheek, "He would, wouldn't he?"

"If he could, he would rule Tomoeda as king, to forbid the entrance from foreign exchange students, especially from China."

He was so totally serious! Sakura did not even try to hide her laugh anymore. Who knew Yue could make jokes like that?

Yue was glad to make her happy; she seemed so down as she walked down the street. Clow always did say smiling was as good as a medicine, even if he had meddled with more spices in his time in Hong Kong than any other doctor in the eastern world for the next 100 years.

Too soon they got to the front gates of her school. They both said their good-byes and she walked inside.

"Wait!"

A few seconds later, he called back to her. Turning around, she saw him walking back towards her. He shuffled his school bag, muttering something dark (to which she turned deaf ears, of course), until the offender had finally been found. Stretching his hand, he placed it on her hand, and only then, he realized what he had just done. Muttering again, and she was sure he looked less pale than he was, he turned swiftly and left.

Opening her hand, Sakura saw the candy in her hands, perplexed.

"I'd say," Tomoyo's voice came from somewhere, and Sakura squeaked, "Not as smooth as Yukito-san, but gets a 7 for trying."

"Hoe! Tomoyo, how did you know?"

"Because Sakura-chan's _Hanyaaan!_ was totally different."

"Hoeeee!"

oOo

Yue walked down the street, finally off from all his college activities. He'd taken Yukito's last test, and received most of his grades. He knew that Yukito had a month before the new period started, which was not much, since he still had not decided in what mayor he would go. He was already running out of first year classes, and needed to make a choice soon.

But still, he wasn't worrying about that right now.

_Yue, please have mercy on me, and eat something!_

Yue kept ignoring Yukito, as he kept about his business. Had Yukito been worried about anything other than food, he would have noticed what Yue was buying. But as he was…

_I still don't understand what I did. I shouldn't have to starve off just because you said so. _

Yue took a piece of paper and scribbled, "After last night's dinner? Are you sure you want to go there?"

_Oh, come on! Touya cooked all that for us! I could not say no!!_

Yue made a face, and he caught his reflection on a nearby mirror. He hastily looked away and scribbled, "You are getting out of hand. No more food." A sick feeling came suddenly to him, and he caught his –Yue's– face on a nearby window as he passed by. He looked miserable.

oOo

Sakura was chatting idly with Tomoyo, walking out of school after her cheerleading practice. Suddenly, she looked away from Tomoyo, in direction of her house.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…not wrong, bad."

oOo

Yue was satisfied with himself. He was sure that after this, Yukito will learn some self-control. He was pleased about how he'd managed in the outside world. Nobody saw through him – except Sakura-sama, but that didn't count.

He was also pleased about his careful preparations for tonight. He'd gotten some tickets for a concert he knew Touya was looking forward, and after that they would go back to his place, and he would tell Touya everything. It was stupid, now that he thought about it, not saying anything just because Yukito didn't feel like saying anything. He shouldn't concern himself about Yukito's misgivings, when the other did not concern to be more careful with his body. Twice in the space of a day, Yue had suffered the consequences for Yukito's actions.

oOo

"Sakura-chan! Hold on, would you?"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but I need to be home." Her friend grabbed her hand, but she shuffled away, "now."

Tomoyo looked hurt, but didn't press, "At least, let me take you in the car."

Sakura did not stop running, "No, your Mom is waiting for you anxiously."

Tomoyo gasped, Sakura couldn't know why Mother was anxious today. At least, she hoped that.

oOo

As he walked around the corner, Yukito was nearing the Kinomoto house. Yue was distracted with his plans for the night, and Yukito was still rambling about how he was starving, so once his body stopped out the gate, he did not grasp what he was seeing. It actually took him a few minutes.

He snapped out of it, when finally, he felt Sakura's aura next to him. She looked pained, and out of breath, and she shouldn't look at him _like that._ No, not her, either.

"No," he found himself saying, taking a step back, "no, don't." She reached out for him, but he bolted, running as fast as he could without transforming.

She did not need to see to her window to know what had happened. Yue unknowingly, let her _see_, what he had seen. In that awful moment of clarity, she had known what he'd seen and what he felt, the moment his walls tumbled down around him.

He had stared, horrified, as Touya had kissed Mizuki-sensei in their living room.


	10. The Real Escape

_Posted on October 21, 2009_

_I know I owe you guys an extended apology for that god-awful absense, but in a few short and simple words, I just couldn't write that last chapter. Back then, every time I started tackling it, it simply wouldn't work. There must have been at least six different drafts for that chapter that didn't make it, and simply wouldn't work. I diverged and worked on some other stuffs, wrote some more, became a better writer, and finally was able to come back. _

_It's safe to say we are half-way through right now. I estimate at least 8 more chapters to go, and at most, 10 chapters. Plus an omake or two... :P_

_I'd say read this chapter slowly, so you can savor it and understand some things. _

* * *

_**Broken Toy  
**_

**By Vicks111**

_Chapter 10: The Real Escape  
_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd been certain he would never see her like this at all, that day he met her at the shrine, after she returned the first time. He'd _seen _her happy, and knew full well she _would _be. But this distressed Kaho at his doorstep was proving him very wrong.

"Hello, Touya"

"He did this, right? That's why you were crying."

She closed her eyes, entering without being invited. Taking off her shoes, she walked towards the living room. "Actually, I am here on vacations. I'll be going back to England soon enough."

"Yeah, nice excuse to get away from him."

Kaho still did not answer him, "Are you not glad to see me? I would think you'd need a friend."

"Nonsense, you are the one that looks in need of one."

"Perhaps," Kaho mused, "we do resemble each other, sometimes."

Touya had been seeing her with skeptical eyes until she said that, and her eyes became something else. He knew those eyes, he couldn't, in good conscience, not trust them. Sighing, he sat next to her on the couch.

"Why are you here, then?"

"Several reasons, really"

"Mind telling me, just for the heck of it? Might as well be ready for attacking stuffed toys."

"You are still the same as ever," Kaho smiled at him, but her eyes looked sad. He'd forgotten how much he knew about those eyes, he'd forgotten how her presence made him feel. Without any conscious thought, he leaned over, pressing his lips towards hers. He surprised even himself, but he'd also forgotten how soft her lips were. He had the nagging feeling that he'd forgotten many things.

She didn't respond, at first. And when she finally did, it was so soft and delicate, and so unlike her; that thought made him shrug, and he backed away first. Her eyes hadn't been closed, either, but he didn't mull over it, because someone opened the front door rather forcefully. He stood abruptly, as he watched Sakura ran up the stairs, and felt more than heard the crashing of her bedroom door, as she locked it.

"Sakura-"

He moved –or tried to– but Kaho had a hand on his shoulder already. "You don't want to bother her right now, Touya. You could regret it."

"What?"

"I'll be going now. Don't try to handle this on your own, please."

With that, she left Touya standing there alone, walking back to the front door and letting herself out.

"Figures, if it's not attacking stuffed toys it had to be messing with my head."

When Sakura opened her bedroom door, Keroberos jumped away from the game console, just in time so he wouldn't end up stuck on the VCR socket. He almost tried to show off at her, he being awesome enough to predict her, but then he saw her.

"Sakura?"

She screamed…something, he guessed, he didn't really understand if it was supposed to be a word. Not only was she crying, but turning to him, he could see her, and backed to the wall. She had never been _that _angry before.

And then, a surge of power surrounded her. Kero couldn't believe his eyes, as the magic became a windstorm inside her room. And it kept growing even more.

"Shield!" Keroberos called, as the card appeared before him, "surround her, now!"

Had he not being quick enough, her whole bedroom would have been a mess. Now the windstorm area was limited by Shield, and she kept screaming and crying.

"How dare him! How can he do this to me??"

She turned to him, but her eyes were not hers. The white sheen he could see now made his mind reel. Who could possibly be able of such a thing? Controlling the Mistress of the Clow, for God's sake!

"He promised! He promised!"

"Sakura, you are scaring me, please…"

"But he promised, Keroberos! Damn him, bloody human!"

And that was all Kero really needed, "Yue, what the hell do you think you are doing, stop this nonsense!"

Her eyes flashed green for a second, but remained still white, "I…can't."

"What is that supposed to mean, you reckless brat?" Kero hollered.

"She…doesn't…let," Sakura grabbed her head in her hands, and screamed in pain, "Bloody Touya! I hate _him_! I hate _him_! It's all _his _fault!!"

"Sakura!" from below, Kero could hear nii-chan's call, even above her screaming and crying, "Damn! Silent, Lock, I call thee!"

The two cards hovered above him as he flew out the window and transformed to his guardian form, "Silent, keep the noise inside," he then turned to the other card, "close all entrances to the room until I come back, Lock!"

"Illusion, Sleep, Windy, come with me!"

The cards came out, but they looked apprehensive, "Keroberos, are you certain…" Windy never got to finish what she was to say, as he glared back. His voice had now a certain edge they had never heard before directed towards them.

"Now listen carefully, as you see neither your mistress nor your guardian are in a state where you can obey them, so it comes down to me. I am to believe that you will listen to me, no matter what, right?"

They all simply stared at him.

"I do not want to repeat myself. Is that clear, Windy?"

She gulped, but lowered her head, "Yes, master Keroberos." He just turned, "Now, follow me, we'll find that irresponsible brat." They really could only nod and follow him.

That stupid, reckless Yue! Kero followed that magic signature he'd left behind so easily, anyone with even a small ounce of magic could have seen it. Not only that, but the more he approached, the stronger it got, it was almost blinding. Maybe Yue was right to do the alignment of Hope, before. Who knows in what state he would be, had they not done that.

Kero didn't wander too much; Yue was deep on the forest of the Penguin Park. As he approached, he noticed the frost that started to linger around everything. What…?

He did not expect to ever see the whole forest, frozen solid around him. In the middle of a clearing, Yue stood, wings outstretched, hovering just above the frozen ground. It was a beautifully twisted sight.

"Yue!"

The moon guardian turned around, but if Kero thought he would have to stick Windy against her guardian, he was very wrong. Yue was overpowered, just like Kero had been before. On top of that, add his clear emotional distress, it was obvious to Keroberos, he'd lost his control very easily.

"Windy, Illusion" the sun guardian called, "make sure no one approaches Penguin Park, keep everyone at bay." Both sprites nodded their understanding and left. "Sleep, I'll need you," the little blue sprite shook her head, "You can do this, ok? When I say so, make sure you use your power on Yue. You've done it before, it won't be that hard." Sleep wasn't so sure about it, but she still nodded in agreement. Kero started circling around Yue, ready to do _anything_ to stop him.

"Kero-kun" his voice cracked.

Oh no, Keroberos thought, I don't want to fight _him._

"Kero-kun, I did this, didn't I? I don't know…how, but I did this. He couldn't stop running, couldn't stop, and it hurt so much, and when he realized that Sakura-chan," a sob broke his monologue, but no tears ran down his face, "he tried but couldn't stop, and she didn't either, she wouldn't let him." Yue dropped down to the ground, kneeling.

"So, he transformed, maybe that way he could…but it was me, and not him, and it hurt so much," delicately, he touched a frozen flower, "I didn't even try anymore. I didn't stop the magic." The flower was crushed by the way of his hand, and the temperature dropped even more.

"I hate _him_…" the voice sounded so wrong, that poisonous aura surrounding him, making Keroberos' stomach sick with the thought, "He hurt Sakura-chan." Wait, was Yue talking about nii-chan? He's the only one who could make Yue _this_ angry.

"No, you both did that," Keroberos interrupted, receiving the surprised gaze of Yue, "You can't blame your problems on everybody else, you brat. You are the wrong one here, the one that won't take responsibility for his actions."

Keroberos really thought Yue –Yukito, he amended– would cry at that, but his face hardened, "No!!" Ice shards flew away from Yue's body, in all directions, and Kero barely managed to dodge them all. "Damn, I guess I really have gotten fat."

He tackled Yue into the ground, "Will you stop this tantrum already?" The moon guardian growled and shoved him away. "Leave me alone, Kero-kun!"

"The hell I won't! Look around you, dammit! Clow spoiled you rotten, alright."

"I don't care," Yue shrugged indifferently, making Kero do a double take – who was he speaking to, now? – "I could care less about this whole park."

"Don't say I didn't try talking sense into you," Keroberos growled as he jumped high in the air. Opening his mouth, he threw a fireball to where Yue was now standing. Surprised, Yue could only raise his arms to protect his head. The fireball surrounded his shield, as Kero guessed it would. Even if he really didn't know how, Yukito used magic willingly, his body remembering how to when needed to.

When the flames finally dissipated, Yue looked around but Keroberos was faster than he expected, and tackled him into the ground again, "now, Sleep!" He shouted before viciously biting on Yue's shoulder to keep him still. Yue screamed in pain, and tried to pry him off to no avail, "No, please, anything but that! I can't sleep!"

The little blue sprite quickly flew up to them, and hesitated, as Yue's eyes glowed blue, "stop there, Sleep." She steeled herself and shook her head vehemently, as she sprinkled him with her magic. "Traitors!" he hissed, and now Kero was sure it was Yue. Keroberos hoped he would drag Yue back out of his mind before using Sleep, and by sheer luck he had managed to do so.

Tired, and shaken by everything, Keroberos let go of Yue's shoulder, where his fangs had drawn blood. Had he struggled some more, it would have been inevitable the breaking of the clavicle. And then, it would have been troublesome, to say the least.

In the twilight of sunset, the frozen forest glinted dreamily, but Kero groaned out loud. Fixing this would not be easy at all, and there would still be dire consequences to it once he was done. One more look at Yue's wretched face, and he went on to defrost everything. There was only one thing he was glad for: he'd made it just in time to stop Yue from destroying the whole damn forest.

oOo

Touya was frowning at Sakura's bedroom door, as if his glare could tear the thing down. It had been some time now, and even though he was sure she had been crying when she entered the house, now not a sound could be heard from her room. He also knew better than anyone that once Sakura started crying, it was not over soon, nor so quiet. So he glared, for as much as he tried, he couldn't open the door.

It was even later when he heard sound downstairs, and rustle as someone ran up the stairs. He did not expect to see Keroberos' full form now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Move," he ordered, as if Touya would simply obey.

"Oi, plush toy, know what's wrong with her? She's been crying since…"

"I know that. Now, move," he bared his teeth at that. Touya raised a skeptical eyebrow, not really scared, but wise enough to know when to back down. Keroberos approached the door, turned around, and sat in front of it. He glared at Touya some more, and made something like a feral growl, which Touya felt really lacking for a growl, and then he laid on the floor, still glaring.

However, if Kero really thought Touya was going to leave, then he must have had his hopes really high. Touya simply stood, glaring back at him. No one, ever, could beat him at that.

It was some time before anything moved, and even more time, when finally someone else was on the house.

"Sakura-san!" someone breathlessly called, making them both turn and look at the stairs. Fujitaka, still wearing street shoes, and suitcase in hand, stood before them, with an awful look on his face. His disheveled hair, and messed up suit really did not help the situation, "Dad? You look like hell."

"I wanted to come home earlier, but the car broke down…" he stopped himself, "doesn't matter, I need to see Sakura-san, she needs me."

"But how…?"

"Well, Touya-kun, despite appearances, I am her father," he smiled that smile of his that always made Touya feel guilty, "now, Kero-chan, if you please…?"

"No!" the beast roared back at them. Now, Touya really did a step back.

"Please, she needs…" Fujitaka tried again, but was cut off, "Sakura is all right! She doesn't need you, or anyone! She is awesome like that!"

The way Kero said that, like if he was also hurt, made Touya even more worried. What the hell had happened?

"Kero-chan, she is my daughter, and she is crying. I know that, and I know she doesn't want to see anyone. But it's me, I have to be there."

"No one is getting through this door! You'll only make it worse," Keroberos stood, now in a threatening pose in front of said door. Fujitaka kneeled, trying to be the same level as the guardian beast, his voice now deep and heavy, "Keroberos, move."

Kero stared unbelievably at the author of those words, and did a double take. Then shaking his head furiously, he snapped, trying to control himself "Stop it! You are not my master anymore, dammit!!"

That, in itself, shocked Fujitaka, "I…I am…"

"You left me! All alone, in that book, you left me! Don't you dare and say you are sorry, when you are not!" Keroberos was on the verge of tears himself, looking desperately all around him, "You are happy now, right? That is all that really mattered in the end, isn't it?"

The doorbell rang just then, and as tempted as he was to just let it ring, Touya was certain that if he didn't leave now, things would turn from worse to worst.

Fujitaka sat back against the wall, right in front of Keroberos, "I…I am not sorry, because then, everything I did and created would have been a waste. However, I am sorry that I offended you, I forgot myself for a moment there. I have no right over you, whatsoever."

"Yeah, and you just happened to know that; just like you knew that Sakura was crying, and how to command me." Keroberos bitterly remarked, "you haven't changed that much. You are still an obnoxious bastard."

Then came the sound of more footsteps and a blur of blue and violet streaked through. By the time he knew what was going on, Keroberos had a kneeling Tomoyo right in front of him, "May I see her?"

"You?" Kero took in sight the girl before him, his eyes a little less hazed than before, "I guess…you really can't make it worse, can you? You are not like those two bakas, you can't affect her like they can."

"What?" Tomoyo looked confused.

"Well, all right," he stood now, "Lock, open up for Tomoyo." He ordered, as he let her in. Fujitaka simply stared as Sonomi-kun's daughter entered the place he most wanted to be in. Closing the door, Keroberos let himself fall to the floor, tiredly, "Fujitaka."

"Why?" the father asked. "I can't sleep. I'll let you order me to sleep, for just this once." Fujitaka approached, leaning near the lion's head, "she can't make it worse, that child has no powers."

"I see. Thank you, for protecting her."

"Fujitaka no baka, Clow was never good with showing his appreciation the right way," he cracked a smile at that, "don't make me beg, now."

"Sorry, Kero-chan. Now, sleep."

"He was…even worse at saying apologies," Keroberos dozed off, finally.

"Indeed, I have never been able to apologize properly to those I've hurt," Fujitaka just sat there, stroking the guardian's beast head.

oOo

He'd woken up with a start. His head ached terribly and so did his right arm. Those were the first things he felt; then came that heavy feeling in his chest, and that knot that wouldn't leave his throat. White clothes where now dirty and bloodied, where they had been ripped.

Slowly, he removed the torn fabric that used to be his shawl, and the pieces that still clung to his arm, checking the wound. It was no longer bleeding, but you could see the dents of the fangs in the skin where they had penetrated.

"He must have cauterized the wound," Yue noticed carelessly, touching the burnt skin. They weren't capable of using healing spells, and really didn't need to, as Clow was the one who…

The pain doubled as that thought hit him, and he started to hyperventilate. He couldn't even scream, his throat had closed up. He looked around, looking for something, anything that could relieve the pain. But he was all alone, the scorched forest around him a made his stomach churn in disgust.

He couldn't stand the place anymore. He had to get away from there. Unsteadily, Yue kneeled, trying to stand. Extending his wings (the right one made him wince), he hovered above ground. Once he managed to control them, and once the pain on the right one had become bearable, he took off. Not once did he look back.

oOo

Touya was now stuck with a rather impatient looking Sonomi. It was the first time she had ever come to this house, and the first time dropping off Tomoyo by her own. It was always the limousines and bodyguards who came by.

"So, would you like something to drink?" Touya offered, guessing she meant to stay until Tomoyo came back downstairs. Her heels clicked at the hard wood floor, impatiently, and nodded curtly in acceptance.

She followed Touya to the kitchen, unnerving the boy even more. Today had to be the weirdest day since that creep had left. The Chinese one, of course.

"You are now in college, right?" she sounded vaguely interested, which Touya noted was just her, trying to make an effort and be...wait, what?

"Yeah" he took out two glasses, heading for the fridge, "Fortunately, we have some lemonade."

Sonomi smiled faintly. How like the son of Nadeshiko to know exactly what to offer her to drink. "At Towa, I presume."

"Actually," he served the fresh drink slowly, "I got accepted at Tokyo University of Science."

A perfect eyebrow rose at that, "That's quite a feat. And ways from here."

"-ts okay, I got a motor bike."

"How can you afford that?" blunt, as expected.

"Scholarship. Athletic." You could just feel the love.

"Track team?"

"Soccer team."

She took a long sip, "of course, you are more competitive. You are an Amamiya, afterall."

Touya glared, but said nothing in return. That name did no good for him, either way. After that, there did not seem to be anything else to say, so they both just sat there for a while.

"Grandfather is in town."

Touya set down his glass rather hard against the kitchen table but said nothing.

"He was the one that sent us here, actually. Though Tomoyo was also rather hurried."

"This sudden interest is rather unexpected," he replied sarcastically. Sonomi simply shook her head and sighed, "he is your grandfather…"

"My grandparents are dead, from both sides. Have always been, ever since I have memory."

"Call it what you may, you are still related."

"Funny how now all off a sudden we are family."

"He sent you something."

At that, Touya turned to look at her, incredulous look on his face, "what?"

"Last time, when Sakura-chan sent him the birthday present, he just sent her a return present. Now, he sends yours."

Disgusted, Touya turned to the sink and busied himself with some dishes. "I don't want anything from that man."

"He also said you would turn it down."

"Then why bother?" Touya growled back.

"Because it is something that belonged to your mother."

That statement earned a broken dish, a yelp, and some swearing. Sonomi simply stared, impassive, "so?"

"I don't want it. Take it back."

"You won't even see what it is?"

"Don't need to. It was hers because it was his, then I don't need it."

"I see," Sonomi sighed, defeated. Touya then turned, as he heard his father's footsteps, and he could have sworn Sonomi had a rather relieved look on her face. Wait, what??

"Oh, Sonomi-kun, are you waiting for Tomoyo-chan?" Fujitaka asked as a way of greeting.

"Way of stating the obvious, sensei," Sonomi glared, as customary. He simply smiled that infuriating smile of his, true to nature, "It will take a while, so shall we take a walk? The weather is quite nice tonight."

Sonomi was not stupid. She knew well the professor wanted her out of the house, for whatever reason. Yet, she obliged, "fine, but you have some explaining to do."

He simply answered back, "don't I always?"

As they left, Touya wondered idly, why he was always the one left out of things, and the last one to always find out.

oOo

The full Moon was at its peak. He relished in the feeling of the light against his skin, making him feel much better. He rose higher in the sky, the rush of wind and gravity making themselves known and blinding anything else he might have felt.

He was flying way too fast. He had never dared flying so fast, to the point where he felt his wings could no longer support him. He had never really cared to do so. But the Moon was comforting him, and he still had_ so much _power within him, just wanting to explode.

And so, he kept on flying until his body could no longer stand it.

oOo

He'd been busy with a new sweater. Spinel knew better than to bother Eriol when he had a new knitting project. But he was sure he was _not _in his study, and he was definitely not knitting. After breakfast, Eriol simply had left without a word to the study, and a couple of hours later, he'd gone up to the roof.

He'd been there all day.

For once, he was glad it hadn't rained. But he would not put up with it anymore; he would now go and get him from the roof, even if he had to drag him down.

As if on cue, Eriol descended the stairs that led to the attic.

"Spinel, please tell Ruby that the guest room needs a change of linen. It seems we'll be having company soon." Eriol smiled tiredly, as he walked away. "Oh," he added, "and please, do remember to close the drapes once you are done."

Spinel Sun knew that smile very well and what it usually meant, "Oh great, just what we need, more crazy-emotional-lunatics around here."

* * *

_I say, one of the biggest headaches of this last two chapters, was Kaho. She needed to be just right (as small as her part was in them so far). We got some development on Fujitaka+Kero (I just luv them XD) and angsty Sakura D:_

_Any questions so far, remember I always answer replies :D_

_Still, there are some questions I won't answer (like, where is this all going?? LOL)_

_Next stop: England. Fasten your seat belts and please leave all alcoholic drinks far away, lest we get drunken crazy-reincarnated magicians and guardians. England is not responsible for any damage the drunken parties may cause. _


End file.
